The Life of Vala Mal Doran
by stargatefan87
Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond.  DV eventually.  NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**A/N: I will be attempting to keep this story as canon as possible. I apologize in advance for any mistakes concerning Vala and her past. Also, this is my first time writing in the first person point of view. Hopefully it turns out okay!**

**Chapter 1: Mother Knows Best**

My mother and I were very close. She was basically my only family until I was three years old. I mean technically I had a father, but for those first years of my life he was practically non-existent. I found out later that he was too busy trying to run scams on people in the Nylus sector to care about his wife or daughter.

Of course my mother made up stories about how my father was a great adventurer who only wanted to provide for us.

One of my very first memories is of my mother tucking me into bed at night, telling me about my father. Her long ebony hair cascaded like a waterfall down her shoulders and her blue-gray eyes, so much like my own, sparkled in the moonlight as she knelt down to pull my blanket up for me.

"My beautiful daughter, would you like a story before you go to sleep?" The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at me.

I always loved my mother's stories, so I readily agreed. "Yes!" I sat up in my bed further.

She smiled again and began to tell me about my father's adventures.

I listened in earnest, gasping at the scary parts and laughing at the humorous ones. She told me that my father would be coming home from his latest journey soon, and that I would finally get to meet him.

I imagined him to be a tall and handsome man, strong but caring with a gentle smile. I was a little more than surprised to find him to be almost none of those things.

I can still recall the first day that I saw him. It was late at night and I thought I heard my mother yelling in the other room. I swiftly got out of bed, wiping my bleary eyes and rushing into the next room.

I stopped short. There was a strange man standing by my mother. They both looked angry and I knew then that I had interrupted an argument.

"Mommy?"

They both jumped and turned to look at me. The man grinned widely.

"Bala!"

My mother frowned at him. "Her name is Vala."

He scrunched up his face. "Right. Vala! Daddy's here!"

I was confused. This odd looking man, who didn't even know my name, was my father?

He came over, arms out, to hug me. I backed away in fear. I did not know this man, he couldn't possibly be the man that my mother had told me so much about.

"Take it slow Jacek. You are a stranger to her." My mother came over and took a hold of my hand, leading me over to him.

"Hello," he said, smiling at me.

I buried my face in my mother's leg.

"Didn't you tell her about me Mera?"

She sighed and extracted me from her legs. "Vala, this is your father."

I looked from him to her. "Are you sure Mommy?"

She stifled a laugh. "Yes, he has finally come home to be with us."

I eyed him warily. He grinned at me and pulled something shiny out of his pocket.

"I brought you something." He handed me a silver colored bracelet with tiny red gems dangling from it.

I looked at the piece of jewelry in awe. It was beautiful, and at my young age, I did not understand that it was a bribe of sorts.

I smiled at my father. "Thank you!"

That night I went to sleep, happy that I finally had a father.

Over the years, my father was in and out of my life. He would go away for months at a time, leaving my mother and me to fend for ourselves, only to show up with an excuse for his extended absence time after time.

He always came back with a piece of jewelry or a trinket for me. I used to look forward to the mornings when I would wake up with him sleeping at the foot of my bed, gifts in hand. I stored my presents in a trinket box that we had gotten together on Meronat, a little planet with twin suns that my father had taken me to a few times.

That was before. Before I understood who and what my father really was. Before I knew that his 'adventures' were actually scams or worse, stealing. When I was still young enough and naive enough to believe that my father was a good person, to believe that he genuinely loved my mother and me.

One night, after a particularly bad fight between my parents, my mother came to talk and comfort me.

She sat on the edge of my bed and tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm so sorry my darling daughter. I know that hearing your mommy and daddy fight upsets you."

I sniffled back a few tears. "I wish you two wouldn't argue so much."

She put her arm around me and gently kissed my forehead. "I know sweetheart, I know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she pulled back a bit.

"What is it mommy?" She seemed very pensive.

"I need you to listen to me Vala."

I nodded.

She sighed before continuing. "When you grow up, never let a man hold power over you. Be independent, fight for what you believe in, don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something."

I was only about nine at the time that she told me this, so I was a bit confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

My mother smiled meekly at me. "Just promise me that you will never be dependent on a man, don't ever let one charm you into a bad situation."

I still wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Are you telling me never to get married? Or fall in love?"

She laughed lightly. "No, nothing like that. I just want you to make sure that any man that you fall in love with is worthy of you, that he will treat you right and respect you."

I nodded. "Okay mommy."

I never forgot her words of wisdom. Of course I didn't truly understand them at the time, but I would, soon enough.

**End of chapter one. Let me know what you think so far. Oh, and in case you were curious, I got some of my information from the transcript from the Family Ties episode.**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 2: Loss**

When I was around ten years old, my mother fell ill. No doctors seemed to be able to help her, and so she laid in bed all day, wasting away.

My father was distraught. Not because his wife was dying, but because he could not leave the planet without taking me with him. A ten year old little girl is hardly an appropriate companion on scamming trips and dealings with the Lucian Alliance.

My mother had always been my best friend, so when she was sick, I had to branch out and make new friends.

A boy close to my age lived a few houses down from mine. His name was Veron Karn and the two of us quickly became friends. Veron was a skinny little thing, with unruly blond hair and brown eyes. Not the most attractive specimen, but at ten years old, I had not developed my impeccable taste in men as of yet.

So while my mother lie dying in my house, I spent my days with Veron. Of course I did not know that my mother was dying at the time. I only thought that she was ill and that my father would take care of her and make her better.

Veron's father was a merchant, and my father liked him, or perhaps pretended to like him so that he could get good deals. Anyway, my father liked when I spent time with Veron. He even claimed that when I was old enough, that I should marry him.

Me, being a child, giggled at the thought. Sure, I liked Veron, but boys were still something that I did not know very well. I knew even less about marriage.

It hardly mattered in the end. Veron ended up moving to a whole other planet with his real mother.

I cried. I cried a lot. My first real friend was gone. As much as my father had wanted Veron and me to get together, he barely noticed when he was gone. He was too busy trying to run scams in our own neighborhood, while pretending to care that his wife was dying and his daughter was left to take care of her.

I no longer had any escape. I had to face the fact that my mother was very ill and most likely would not get better. I spent all of my time at my mother's bedside, caring for her. I fetched water and food for her, helped her bathe, and kept her company.

"Mommy? Are you going to get better soon?" I tried to keep my tears at bay as I squeezed her pale hand.

She tried to squeeze back. "I'm doing my best. I love you Vala."

A few tears slipped out. I felt my heart, my soul, breaking. "I love you too Mommy. You really need to get better soon. I miss going to the market with you, listening to your stories, taking walks with you."

My mother smiled weakly at me. "I know darling. I miss all of that too. You are mommy's special little girl, don't ever forget that. You are destined to do great things, I just know it. I just need you to remember and keep your promise that you will be an independent woman and never settle for anything less than you deserve."

I nodded, more tears slipping down my cheeks. "I promise."

She reached out with one of her her frail hands and brushed my cheek. "One more thing. I want you to remember that anything good in life is worth fighting for. Don't give up, even when it seems that all is lost, never give up."

My mother died that night, and my life was never the same. I cried and cursed everything that I could think of, not that it helped. My father did not shed one tear, not even at my mother's funeral ceremony. I could barely watch as her body was set out on the wooden planks to be set a flame. I knew that her body's ashes would be sifted into the sea, as she had wished, but I couldn't bare to stay and witness it. I fled to my house, not caring if my father knew where I was or not. I threw open the door to my parents' room and found one of my mother's dresses. Bringing it up to my nose, I inhaled her scent, sweet and comforting. I slipped the dress over my thin frame and settled in my bed to cry.

Only about one month later, I came home from the market to find a young woman in my house.

"Who are you?" I eyed the woman up and down. She looked to be in her twenties with drab brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"My name is Fayen, I'm your new mommy."

She was the first of many. Every few months, it seemed as if I had a new 'mommy' to meet. I didn't pay any attention to any of them. They never stayed long. My father would just find some woman to swoon and scam into watching his daughter while he went off on his 'adventures'.

A few years went by, and I was not surprised when my father said that I was getting a new mommy yet again. However, he claimed that he was actually marrying this one, that she was going to actually be my stepmother.

I met her the day before their wedding. She was a tall, statuesque woman with bright sun streaked hair and emerald green eyes. However, she had plastered on a fake smile that immediately had me on edge. I had always been able to read people, and I knew that this new mommy was nothing like my real mother.

"You must be Vala. So nice to meet such a beautiful little girl." That fake smile grew wider.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I glared at this woman who dare try to replace my mother.

Her facade faded for a moment and she frowned. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, my name is Adria, and I am going to marry your daddy whether you like it or not, so get used to it."

Adria was a despicable woman. I felt like I was her personal servant while my father was away, and when he was home, she put on her sickly sweet act to fool him.

I wanted my real mother back. I wanted the kind and caring woman who held me when I was sad and took care of me. I did not want Adria as a mother, I just wanted her gone.

**End of chapter two. Review and let me know how I am doing please!**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of violence.**

**Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Daughter**

Living with Adria went from bad to worse. When my father was not home, which was most of the time, she acted like I was her personal servant. She wanted me to cook food for her and clean the whole house everyday. I think she just made me do those things because she hated me, and she knew that I hated her back.

If that wasn't bad enough, when I was thirteen years old, she began to hit me as well. A hard slap to the face when I didn't do something to her liking; a punch to the stomach when her dinner was late. It didn't matter, she found a reason to abuse me.

Then, there was that time when I was late coming back from the market. I had lost track of time while looking through the jewelry bins and when I realized that it was getting late, I rushed back home. Too late. Adria was waiting for me, an angry scowl on her face.

"You're late!" She practically screamed the words out at me.

I hung my head. "I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

She grabbed my arm and hauled me into the house. "You got that right, and now for your punishment."

I begged and pleaded for her to go easy on me, but to no avail. She pulled me forcefully to the kitchen and got out a sharp knife.

I gasped. I was really afraid that she might actually kill me. I struggled to get free of her grasp, but she held on tighter.

"Hold still!"

I began to cry. "Please don't hurt me!"

She didn't answer me, she just pulled up the back of my shirt and sliced a line down my back.

I howled in pain and she finally set me free.

"Get out of my sight!" She wiped my blood off of the knife and set it back where she had found it.

I ran to the sink and blotted my back with a towel. Blood seeped through the white cloth, turning it pink. I bandaged up my back the best that I could and went up to my room to contemplate what I should do about Adria. I briefly thought about killing her in her sleep, but the consequence of killing somebody and getting caught was worse than death. I decided that I would tell my father what was going on when he returned home the next day.

My father arrived home early the next day. Adria was off at the market, so I was the only one at home when he came through the door.

"Vala! Look what I got you!" He held out a ring with a bright blue gem on it.

I rolled my eyes, he still thought he could buy my love.

"Dad? Adria has been abusing me. Last night she even cut me on my back with a knife." I pushed the back of my shirt up to show him the damage.

He frowned at me. "I don't know what you did to yourself, but Adria would never hurt you."

He didn't believe me. Oh, I tried to convince him, but he wasn't having it. I knew that I would have to find another way to get away from her.

My chance came when I was fourteen years old. Although I did not really want to do it, I convinced my father to take me with him on his journeys. I figured that anything would be better than staying at home with Adria, waiting for the day that she would finally kill me.

My father was all too happy to have me accompany him. He claimed that we never did get enough 'daddy-daughter' time and now we finally would.

I wouldn't exactly call what we did quality time together, but it worked out for the both of us. He got a partner in crime and I got away from Adria.

He taught me all of his tricks. How to be a good liar, how to steal, how to cheat. How to scam other people into giving you things or trading you worthless items for valuable ones.

One of my more 'memorable' experiences working with him was when we went to Serras-Dia, a small planet with vast forests. He had heard about a great treasure that was supposedly hidden in the middle of the forest, in a large cave.

My father already had a stolen Goa'uld cargo ship, so we took that to the planet and landed it in one of the grassy clearings. A few hours later, we packed up as much of the precious metals and gems that we could fit in our packs and headed back to the ship.

"I'm going back for seconds," he said to me as he unloaded his pack.

I shook my head. "I don't think that is a very good idea. I've heard that the authorities on this planet are rather brutal. We were lucky enough to get this much."

He ignored me and went anyway. For some reason, I decided that I should go with him.

Going back was the big mistake that I thought it would be. My father and I had picked up a few more gems when we heard voices. The authorities were onto us!

We quickly ran from the cave and started back to the cargo ship, gems spilling out of our bags.

To say that the authorities were angry would be an understatement. They chased us, weapons blazing, as we ran for our lives.

We ended up making it back just in time to raise the shields and fly away.

My father's greed almost killed us that day, but it didn't stop him. I certainly was not going to go back home to Adria, so I continued to help my father steal other people's fortunes and long hidden treasures. It was my only choice, and I soon became very good at it. I became a better liar than my father and a better thief as well. It was in my blood. Like father, like daughter.

**End of chapter three. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying my take on Vala's life. Interesting fact that I found: I looked up the meaning of the names Adria and Vala and found that Adria supposedly means 'the dark one', how appropriate! Vala is said to mean 'the only one'. As in Daniel's only one? Haha.**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 4: An Escape**

For years I traipsed around the galaxy with my father. Scamming people here, stealing long lost treasures there, getting ourselves into and out of so many life or death situations that I had long ago lost count of them. It was no way for a young woman to live, but it soon became the only way I knew how to.

When I was about eighteen years old, my father hurt his leg badly, fighting off some Jaffa on a distant planet. We were stuck at home for months while he recovered from his injury. I tried to avoid being home as much as I could, especially with Adria being there.

On one particularly hot day, I was browsing at the market. Well, I was actually trying to find out the best way to steal some of the new fancy jewelry. Anyway, as I was lifting a gold necklace from one of the bins, a shadow blocked out the sun in front of me.

"Can I help you with something?"

I quickly dropped the necklace and looked up to see who was speaking to me. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at the man standing before me. He was tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a very attractive man, and I had seen a lot of different men from all over the galaxy.

"Are you okay?"

I realized that I had not answered his earlier question. I was just standing there, staring at him.

"Uh, yes of course. I'm sorry." I went to leave the jewelry cart but he caught my arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off. This is my cart and I just wanted to know if you needed help with anything." His eyes shown with a gentleness that I had not seen in a man before.

I scrambled for a decent reply. "Umm, no, I mean I was just looking." I gave him a small smile.

He grinned in return and picked up the gold necklace that I had been looking at before. "I think that this would look really beautiful on you. Can I ask for your name?"

I was in shock that this handsome man wanted to know my name; that he seemed interested in me. "My name is Vala."

"Vala. What a beautiful name. My name is Sulak, I just moved here to become a merchant."

I felt bad that I had almost stolen from him; he seemed nice.

The two of us talked for a long time just trying to get to know one another. When we both noticed that the day was ending, we went our separate ways. However, before I could leave, he asked me to meet him the very next day on top of the hill overlooking the ocean.

That night, all I could think about was Sulak. My father had warned me a long time ago that men were always up to no good and that I should be very wary of them. I had believed him of course, I mean he was a prime example of that. However, I just had a feeling that Sulak was different; that I could trust him.

So there we were, sitting in the tall grass on top of the hill, staring down at the brilliant blue of the ocean below us. We sat side by side, him with his arm around me, for hours. We talked about everything and anything that we could think of, I even told him about my 'adventures' with my father. I thought that he might be scared off by my less than innocent background, but he seemed to somehow understand.

"You know, I think I have a way for you to be able to stop going away with your father all the time."

I looked at him, intrigued. "How?" Yes, I was used to lying, cheating, and stealing, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed it.

"Stay with me. You'll never have to deal with your stepmother or go with your father on his journeys again." His eyes held a look of promise, of hope.

We had only known each other for a day, but I couldn't help but trust him. Plus, I figured that I could get out of any situation that life put me in, in case it didn't work out.

"Yes." The words barely left my mouth when he leaned over and kissed me gently.

I moved out that very night. My father was upset, but quickly let it go. However, Adria screamed her 'good riddance' to me, telling me that I could never return there again. I didn't care. I never wanted to step foot in that house ever again.

Spending time with Sulak made the weeks fly by. I found myself enamored by him, and by the fact that he seemed so smitten with me as well.

We spent many evenings on that same hill, watching the ocean and just being together. One night, after about a month and a half of being together, everything changed.

I was just sitting there, letting the breeze flow through my long, dark hair. Then, Sulak turned to me.

"Close your eyes Vala." His voice was a caressing whisper on my cheek.

I obliged and waited for his next instructions. A few moments later I was asked to open my eyes back up.

The first thing I saw in the dusky twilight was Sulak, holding a pale yellow flower. It was a trilinia, my home planet's flower of love.

"A gift," he said as he handed me the fragrant flower. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver chain. "A promise." He looked into my eyes as he fastened the chain around my wrist.

I couldn't help the tears of joy that sprang from my eyes. A silver chain, fastened to a lady's wrist, meant that she was betrothed. Sulak had just proposed marriage to me.

After my hasty approval and agreement to marriage, we went back home and made love for the first time. I truly thought that my life was finally turning around; that I was finally going to be happy.

I was wrong, so very wrong.

Only a few days after our engagement, Sulak and I were busy trying to sell the jewelry on his cart when we heard a great commotion at the edge of the village square.

Had I known what all that commotion was about, I would have stayed away. Hell, I would have gone with my father to his newest adventure. But I didn't know. I had no idea.

**End of chapter 4. We are now getting into some interesting points in Vala's life. Remember that Vala claimed in The Ties That Bind that she had been engaged? Daniel thought that she was messing with him, but she only asked if it was working, she never actually said that she was lying.**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Warning: Violence is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Rise of Qetesh**

Sulak and I ran to the edge of the village square to see what was going on. Immediately I recognized the armor of Jaffa as they ripped through the crowds. Two of the Jaffa, who were sporting the mark of a Goa'uld that I had never seen before, carried a large ornate box as they traveled through the village.

The Goa'uld had never been to my planet before, well not in my lifetime at least. I had seen many Jaffa on other planets, and I knew of the major System Lords who inhabited the galaxy, so I knew that Goa'ulds and their Jaffa meant trouble.

The Jaffa currently invading the village began to rifle through the crowd in search of something. I quickly noticed that they were beginning to pull out young women from the crowd and zatting them.

Being that I was a young woman, I tried to hide behind Sulak as we began to run from the village. It was too late. A particularly strong Jaffa grabbed me.

"Let her go!" Sulak tried to reach for me and was swiftly zatted for his troubles.

I twisted and flailed against my captor, trying everything to get free. I didn't know what exactly was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. That was the last thought that I had before I felt the electric charge of a zat gun run through my body. My world went black.

When I came to, I immediately surveyed my surroundings, looking for a means of escape. I quickly discovered that I was bound and naked, as were several other women who were in the same room as me.

A few of the women were crying; long strangled sobs emitting from their mouths. I didn't cry. I knew that I had to try to get out of my bindings and escape, there was no time for tears.

I had almost gotten one of my hands free when some of the Jaffa returned.

"Get up!" Bellowed the voice of the Jaffa I recognized as having the gold marking of being first prime.

The women and I scrambled to rise and stand before the Jaffa. I finally freed my hand and undid the other one behind my back. Throwing off the bindings, I raced towards the door that the Jaffa had come into. The first prime caught me easily and punched me hard in the face, causing me to black out.

I groaned when I regained consciousness a few moments later. The bindings on my wrists were considerably tighter this time and I knew there was no escape.

The other women and I were lined up, waiting for something to happen. I knew it was going to be something terrible. The box was brought out and the first prime opened it and lifted a shrieking, snake-like creature from it.

The other women screamed. They had never seen the actual Goa'uld before, I had. I knew then that I was in more trouble than I had thought.

The first prime held the Goa'uld symbiote out in front of us. "Time for you to choose your next host my queen." He slowly brought the symbiote to the first woman in line. The vile creature crawled onto the girl's neck and then shrieked.

The Jaffa sighed. "Not to your liking I see."

Another Jaffa took out his staff weapon and killed the girl. All of the other women screamed, I didn't. I was fourth in line and I honestly preferred to die over becoming a host to a Goa'uld.

I watched in horror as the next two women suffered the same fate as the first. Then, it was my turn. The Goa'uld symbiote glided over my skin and I waited for it to shriek its disapproval.

It didn't. I began to panic and I tried to get the creature off of me.

The Jaffa quickly held me down and I felt a sharp pain as the symbiote buried itself in my neck. I screamed as I felt the creature begin to overtake my body.

The Goa'uld like to say that nothing of the host remains when taken by a symbiote. That is entirely false. I was there, I just wasn't in control of my body. I could see everything, I felt everything. It scared me beyond belief.

I heard my voice, deepened in the common Goa'uld fashion, demand that the remaining women be killed.

I fought hard to regain control, but it was useless. The Jaffa bowed to me and did as I asked, or as my symbiote asked.

I was unbound and clothed in a skimpy outfit, adorned with jewels. I would have liked the jewels, but now it didn't matter anymore.

The Jaffa led me back outside to my village. A large crowd of people were outside, being held there by many Jaffa. I was thrust into the light of day.

"Bow to your goddess Qestesh!" A few people complied, but most were lost amongst the chaos.

I was Qetesh. I had never heard of her. She wasn't one of the major System Lords, just minor compared to Apophis and Ba'al.

Qetesh spoke in Goa'uld to her Jaffa. I had learned most of the Goa'uld language from my times looting the galaxy, so I understood what she was saying. She didn't want to bother with my home planet. There wasn't enough naquadah for her interest.

So that's how I was whisked away to another, larger planet. One with an enormous naquadah deposit, just waiting to be mined.

My life had just changed forever. I was Vala Mal Doran no more, I was now known as Qetesh.

**End of chapter 5. And so it begins. I'm not sure how to spell Qetesh. Some sources say Qetesh, others say Quetesh. However, the source that I mainly use says Qetesh so I'll go with that one. Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of violence and sex.**

**Chapter 6: Torture**

It was very difficult to try to become accustomed to being a host to a Goa'uld. I had to accept the fact that my body was no longer mine, that I could do nothing to stop the atrocities that I witnessed myself order day after day.

Qetesh enslaved thousands of people, forcing them to work for her in terrible conditions. If anyone tried to quit early, or didn't meet her quota of mined naquadah, they were killed on the spot. She either had her Jaffa take care of them, or she used one of her Goa'uld weapons to off the offending person. This was always done in front of the other slaves, so that they knew what would happen to them if they misbehaved as well.

I won't lie and say that I was the most upstanding citizen before I was a host, but I never did anything close to what Qetesh did. It pained me to watch as the pile of bodies increased daily. Qetesh was truly evil and I could do nothing to stop her.

Despite her mistreatment of both her Jaffa and the people she was ruling over, she was worshipped like the goddess she believed she was. Only the finest materials made her clothing and the most brilliant jewels adorned her neck. I would have liked all of that attention if it was actually for me, but I could not enjoy it. I was merely an observer of my own body.

Besides the violence that I observed daily, Qetesh was known for her sexual prowess as well. I soon learned that Qetesh was known to be the goddess of sex, and she certainly took that to heart. She had her pick of any man that she wanted. No one would deny their goddess of the pleasure that she desired.

So I had to watch as Qetesh used _my _body for her own pleasure. I had to stare into the eyes of countless men as they worked to please their goddess. I couldn't stand it. I tried to make myself focus on something else at those times, tried to make myself numb to my surroundings.

Qetesh was not a major System Lord herself, but she did deal with some of them at times. She saw and made deals with Camulus often as she was considered an underlord of him.

Also, I soon found out that Qetesh and Ba'al did not get along. Sure it was true that Ba'al wanted Qetesh, I had long ago found that most men did find my body very attractive, but Qetesh soon betrayed him.

She was determined to take over the planet of Selenis, which had been under Ba'al's control for decades. Qetesh devised a plan and traveled to Selenis to do just that. I watched as she attacked his fleet there, almost destroyed his flagship, and killed ten thousand of his Jaffa. Needless to say, if Ba'al had ever gotten over the fact that he wanted to have sex with Qetesh, he would have tried to kill her for sure.

I really do not know how long I was a host to Qetesh. I believe that is was at least a few years, but it could have been a decade. I sort of lost track of time as my body did not age while I was a host. Over the time that I was a host, I kept thinking that Sulak would come and save me. That he would find some way to free me from the torture that I endured by watching Qetesh utilize my body in horrific ways. It never happened. Sulak never came to my rescue and my father probably didn't even know that I had been taken as a host.

One day, Qetesh was relaxing on her throne when I heard loud noises outside. Qetesh rushed to see what was going on. All I could see was Qetesh's Jaffa being slaughtered by the villagers of the planet that she currently ruled over.

She tried to hide, but was found and taken prisoner by the villagers. I know that they didn't understand that Qetesh was just a snake-like creature and that the host, me, was not responsible for their mistreatment. However, I could have done without being starved and tortured for days on end. I wasn't even sure why they kept her alive. I guess that they were enjoying whipping and beating Qetesh too much to end it.

I had given up all hope of ever returning to my previous life. I just hoped that my death would come soon so that I was no longer in pain, physically or emotionally.

I was sitting, dirty, beaten, and starving alone in cell, when a man came to visit me. He stole me out of the cell and took me to a ship. Qetesh tried vigorously to free herself, but to no avail. She seemed to know something that I didn't.

The man and several others held my body down and the next thing I knew I was free. Free of Qetesh that is. I watched as the Goa'uld who had ruined my life was picked up by the man and thrown into a box.

He spoke to me. "Hello, my name is Fanix, and I am of the Tok'ra."

I had heard of the Tok'ra before, but had never met one until now. I tried to speak, to thank him for freeing me, but nothing came out.

He seemed to understand this. "You are in shock, it's okay. You are free now. I will take care of you until you are able to go on your own again."

I managed a nod as he lifted me up and helped me to a bed to rest.

Over the next few days, Fanix told me about the rebellion that the Tok'ra had incited on the planet that Qetesh was ruling. He explained that he had tried to find me to free me, but the villagers got to me first. I could tell that he felt bad about my torture, but I didn't care. I was just eternally grateful to be free of Qetesh.

When I was well enough, Fanix offered to take me anywhere in the galaxy that I wanted.

"I want to go home," I told him.

He nodded and I helped him set a course back to my home world.

**End of Chapter 6. I don't like torturing poor Vala like this! Oh well, at least Qetesh is gone now. Only one or two more chapters before she meets Daniel! Oh, and I will be going on vacation for a little over a week so there will be no updates for a little while. Reviews are appreciated as always!**

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of violence.**

**Chapter 7: No Going Back**

The Tok'ra dropped me off back at my home planet. I was both excited and nervous to be back at home. Like I said before, I really have no idea how long Qetesh had occupied my body, so I had no idea what everything and everyone would be like once I got back.

Right after I exited the ship, I immediately went to try and find Sulak. I hoped that he would accept me and realize that I could not help what had happened to me. I just wanted to be with him again.

It was early morning, so not too many people were out at the village square as I passed by on my way to Sulak's house, if he even still lived there. Arriving at his small cottage that I used to share with him, I knocked tentatively on the solid wooden door.

He answered the door, a look of shock on his face when he saw me.

I smiled back at him. He was the same man, looking only slightly older than when I had seen him last. "Hello Sulak."

His shock wore off and he frowned at me. "Qetesh is it? Here to murder more innocent people?"

He still thought that I was Qetesh. The happy reunion that I had played out in my mind was quickly fading. I tried to explain that I was not Qetesh any more, that I was Vala once again.

Sulak either didn't hear me or didn't care. He grabbed my arm and hauled me back to the village square.

Many more people now occupied the area. As Sulak dragged me to the center, the villagers gasped and pointed at me like I was deformed.

Sulak wasted no time binding me to a tree in the middle of the village square. "Attention everyone! Qetesh has returned, certainly back to enslave us all."

I cried out. "No! No! It's me, Vala! Qetesh was just a parasite! She is gone now!"

The villagers were outraged. They didn't seem to understand that Qetesh no longer had her hold over me. They wanted revenge for the deaths of the women who were not chosen to be Qetesh's host.

I struggled against my bindings as Sulak spoke again. "Hear me villagers! Let's show this vile creature exactly what she deserves!"

The crowd roared and gathered around me. They were going to kill me. I winced as I felt the first stone hit my side. It was just the beginning. Women and children spat on me as the men heaved stones and rocks at me. I was being stoned to death by the people of my own village.

Tears streamed down my face as I struggled in vain to free myself. This was it, the end of the line. I was going to die, punished for crimes that I did not commit.

"Stop!"

The people paused as a man that I soon recognized as Adria came into the clearing. "I will take care of her. She took my precious step daughter as a host and I insist on being the one to punish her."

If I thought that my torture was almost over, apparently I was mistaken. Being stoned and spat on was going to be nothing compared to whatever Adria had in store for me.

The villagers agreed and I was given over to Adria, who pushed me roughly away from the village square.

As soon as we were clear from the village, I finally loosened my bindings enough to get free. I got my right hand loose and promptly smashed my fist into Adria's face. She yelped in pain and when she instinctively went to cover her face, I ran.

I had never run so fast in my life. Even with my rapidly forming bruises and cuts that littered my body, I sprinted off to the woods. I was determined to make it to the clearing where I knew that my father hid a Goa'uld cargo ship for emergencies.

I was relieved to see that it was still there. I quickly rushed inside and took off, leaving behind my home planet forever.

It didn't take me long to decide where to go. One of the planets that Qetesh had ruled over was relatively close by, I was betting that the natives there did not know that Qetesh had been killed. They would welcome me with open arms.

I was correct. The villagers welcomed me, well Qetesh, back. I quickly took over where Qetesh had left off. There was naquadah to be mined and traded for treasure, and although I did not kill as Qetesh did, I still insisted that the naquadah be mined and that I be treated like the goddess that they believed I was.

I'm not going to lie and say that I did not enjoy the pampering and attention that the villagers bestowed upon me. I liked having them perform my every whim. It may have been wrong and morally corrupt, but it was the only way I thought I could live.

I lived and ruled over that planet for a good while, but something was missing. I wanted adventure, excitement, and something more than what I was being offered at that planet.

I recalled the journeys I had taken with my father, years ago. I still remembered the tricks of the trade. I knew how to con people, steal from them, cheat them. I could do that again. I could be the richest woman in the galaxy, I could have everything that I ever wanted.

I left the planet the next day. I was free, no longer tied down by anything or anyone. I flew the cargo ship to a nearby planet and began. The natives there were naive, almost too easy to con. I made it out of there with so much naquadah that I wasn't sure what to do with it all. I decided that for my next 'adventure' I would travel further into the galaxy in search of the fortune and treasure that would soon be mine.

**End of Chapter 7. Daniel will be appearing in Chapter 9! Also, you can now follow me on twitter jgem87 for fanfic updates and other randomness! Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**-J**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Warning: Mentions of sexual situations.**

**Chapter 8: Lying, Cheating, and Stealing**

I had learned a lot through my father and Qetesh as well. None of these things were good, but they did help me survive.

I had become such a good liar that I couldn't even remember what was the truth and what was a lie sometimes. I could con anyone out of anything, but if I didn't want to put the effort into that, I would just steal whatever it was that I wanted.

My good looks helped me quite a bit in my endeavors. Sometimes all that it took was a wink here and a flash of skin there and a man would do whatever I wanted him to do. I obtained so many jewels and other treasures just on my beauty and seductive ways alone.

It wasn't always that easy though. Some men wanted more, more than just a tease of shown skin and a flutter of eyelashes. At first I refused to give my body for the things that I wanted. It had been misused enough under Qetesh's rule, and I never wanted to go through that again.

However, somewhere down the line, I changed. I became a shell of my former self. I had no innocence and no naivety anymore. I slowly began to realize that I was alone, that no one truly cared for me. It was right about then that I no longer cared. My whole life became one big scam, anything to gain fortune and excitement. I left what remained of my morals and began to sleep with men to get what I wanted. Plus, it was the only kind of relationship I knew how to have. I knew how to seduce men, to give them what they wanted so I got what I wanted in return. Qetesh taught me that, how to use my body to get my way. I figured that she used my body enough, it must be desirable and useful for me to use as well.

It was a terrible way to live, but I felt like I was not left with any other options.

In all of my travels, I soon came across the Lucian Alliance. Not exactly the most trustworthy of trading partners, but neither was I. I made many deals with them over the years. I definitely would not call them an ally of mine, I was pretty sure that they were not allied with anyone, but I got some good deals from them just the same.

I quickly discovered that the best aliens to trade with were Tenat and Jup. Ugly looking creatures, not too intelligent either. Their utter lack of intelligence made them easy targets for me. I got away with many deals that would have never gone through with anyone else from the Lucian Alliance.

Tenat and Jup worked for the head of the Lucian Alliance, so whatever they traded for went to the alliance before they got anything out of it. The alliance must have been paying them something good, because I know that I would never want to share my fortune and treasures with anybody, especially not the Lucian Alliance.

One day, I flew to a nearby planet to meet Tenat and Jup to discuss a new deal. When I arrived in my cargo ship, they were already there.

"Tenat! Jup! If it isn't my two favorite trading partners!"

They looked at each other, then back at me. "Vala, we just got word from the head of the Lucian Alliance that he is in need of a large ship."

I pondered what they had just told me. "What kind of ship? Goa'uld?"

Tenat shook his head. "Not necessarily, he is just using it to transport a rather large amount of kassa to the edge of this galaxy and they need a ship large enough to carry it all in one trip."

"And what do I get out of this little arrangement?" I cocked my head to the side as I looked at the aliens.

"Refined weapons grade naquadah of course."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Right..." Like there was anything else that Tenat and Jup ever had to offer.

Jup glared at me. "So are you in, or what?"

I nodded, it sounded easy enough to pull off. I had hijacked ships before, no big deal.

Tenat pulled out a large, black bulky suit and weapons out of the box he had with him. "The Lucian Alliance was able to procure this Kull Warrior suit to assist you on your mission."

I looked over the suit, unsure of how it could help me.

Tenat and Jup quickly explained how the suit was zat proof and that I would be able to use the weapons because I had naquadah in my blood from formerly hosting a Goa'uld. I didn't ask how they knew I had been a host before, the alliance had their ways.

One week later and everything was in place. I sat in my cargo ship about to send out a fake distress call, when an Al'kesh appeared out of nowhere and began to fire on my ship. I quickly fired back, but it was too late, my ship's shields were already failing and the life support was dwindling as well.

A made a swift decision to ring aboard the Al'kesh and fight off the Jaffa currently occupying it.

It didn't take me long to hijack the Al'kesh. However, it was now badly damaged. I quickly made a new plan. I disabled the rest of the ship that was not already damaged, and worked on that fake distress call to lure any large ships to my position.

"Help. Require assistance, all systems have failed and I've lost power to the hyperdrive. Repeat, stranded and require assistance."

I sat back and waited. Maybe an hour or two later, a saw an odd, primitive looking ship come into view. I had never seen a ship like that before and I was curious as to where it had come from. It didn't matter though, the ship was definitely large enough to please the Lucian Alliance. I suited up and prepared to ring aboard.

**End of Chapter 8. I believe we all know where this is going... Reviews are loved as always!**

**-J**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 9: A Hijacking Gone Wrong Part 1 (Episode Tag to Prometheus Unbound)**

I was all set to ring aboard the large ship that had come to 'save' me, when the rings activated. I hid around the corner, peeking to see who or what had just boarded the Al'kesh.

Since I had never seen such an odd looking spaceship before, I was half expecting to see some deformed alien life forms coming out from the rings. However, I had to supress my gasp as I witnessed humans exit the ring room. They were armed and wearing uniforms of some sort, military I supposed.

Oh well, it hardly mattered. The more people ringing over to the Al'kesh now, the less I had to ring over later.

As soon as the ring room is once again clear, I transported over to the large ship. Immediately upon arriving, I readied my zat gun and fired at whomever I saw. I also quickly took out the security cameras and door controls.

The large bulky suit is hot and I desperately wanted to take off the helmet to cool off my face. However, I knew that once my helmet was off, that I would no longer have the advantage of the people aboard thinking that I was a Kull Warrior.

After I had zatted quite a few more people, I lugged them all to the rings and sent them over to the Al'kesh.

When I finally made it to the bridge, I saw two more men staring at me. Before they could respond, I zatted them as well and sent them over to the Al'kesh with the others.

Finally, I was satisfied that everybody had been taken care of; it was now time to figure out the spaceship and send it into hyperdrive.

I silently applauded myself for a job well done. It had honestly been one of my easier hijackings.

The ship was even more primitive than I thought, and I had no idea how to send a long range communication to Tenat, telling him that I got a ship. However, I did get the engines running and the ship moved.

It was right about then when I heard a noise behind me, sounding like a weapon of sorts. I groaned inwardly. Apparently there was still someone on board. I turned and saw a very handsome man aiming an unknown weapon towards me.

I swiftly raised my zat gun and aimed at him. He fired his weapon at me again. Nothing happened, I smiled inwardly and zatted him.

As I maneuvered over to the man's body, I took a moment to study him. He did not seem to be in the same uniform as the others, he wore only a black shirt and dark pants.

I really was hoping that I had gotten everybody off of the ship before I took off, but apparently I had missed this one. I just had to make the best of it. He was a very attractive man, light brown hair, nice muscles, just my type. I had no doubt that I could seduce him to cooperate with me, and I would have fun doing it as well.

I tied the man to one of the chairs in the bridge, humming happily to myself. There was nothing better than the excitement of hijacking a ship.

Once I was certain that the man was properly secured to the chair, I made my way back over to the controls to look again for a way to send out a long-range communication.

I was still working on the controls when I heard the man begin to stir.

"Hey, how's it goin'? Guess it's just you and me, huh? It's a little strange isn't it? You see, that weapon I shot you with should have killed you. What's even stranger is you guys usually don't take prisoners, either. I mean, it's kinda kill first and…no, that's generally just about it. Just the killing. I'm just gonna talk to myself here for a while, 'cause you're not gonna talk to me. Not that you guys are very talkative, but uh…"

Yep, he was definitely awake now. It was time to have some fun with him.

I turned back towards him. "You may prove useful." My voice sounded odd and distorted through the suit's helmet.

He looked at me. "Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. Where's everybody else?"

"I transported them onto the Al'kesh." He should have been with them.

"Well, you kept the wrong guy, 'cause I don't know anything about the ship."

I didn't believe him. I was sure that he knew the information that I needed from him. Speaking of which, it was time to turn on the charm.

"But you are very attractive."

The look on his face was priceless. Shock registered across his handsome features as he coughed. "What?"

I didn't answer him, I just continued to walk over to where I had tied him up at, stepping right in front of him.

He stared at me oddly. "Hey, you know, big guy. I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours."

Oh yes, he was definitely my type. I went to remove my helmet, watching as he closed his eyes in disgust.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't have to do that! Don't, don't, don't! No."

I finally got the helmet off and shook out my hair. He ventured a peek at me and I smiled back at him. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Thank God."

I smirked at him. "Much, I hope."

I went on to remove the bulky pieces of the suit. Since I had revealed myself to the man and he was tied up, I had no need for it anymore. However, I did leave on the one-piece black suit, it was supposed to be zat proof and I didn't want to take any chances.

I walked back over to the man. "I wish to send a long-range transmission using the communications systems." I really had to get a hold of Tenat to let him know that I got the ship.

"Sorry, don't have a clue."

He was beginning to make me very angry. He had to know! "You lie."

He began talking very quickly. "In general? No. Yes, well I try to be honest, but uh, occasionally a little white one slips out every now and again..."

I had had enough of his nonsense. I slapped him across the face, hard.

"Ah! Ow?" He yelped in pain and looked at me incredulously.

It served him right for lying to me. He had to know who was in charge here.

However, I decided that since he was so attractive, that I'd give him another chance. I turned on my charm. "Shall I kiss it better?" I really hoped that he would say yes. He looked like he would be fun to kiss, and do other things with as well.

"Um, no. Just don't do it again. Hey look, even if I knew what it is you wanted me to do, what makes you think I'd tell you? How the hell do you think you can steal a ship when you don't know how it works?"

He was trying my patience again. "I got the sublight engines going."

"Yeah, so you did."

"You really expect me to believe you don't know how your own ship works?" How stupid did he think I was?

"Uh, okay, um, look. My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm an archaeologist, a historian. I study ancient cultures, histories of the past, ancient civilizations. Have you heard of Earth, Tau'ri?"

Tau'ri? Earth? Nope, I had never heard of them. I silently wondered if they had any good treasure to steal there.

"No," I said as I moved to sit in the command chair next to the man, Daniel, I guess his name was.

He spoke again. "Okay, well we were on our way to rescue a few friends who are trapped..."

He was getting on my nerves. "Oh, I really don't care."

"Look, this really isn't necessary," Daniel said.

I interrupted him. I used my hands to mimic two people talking to each other. "Can I have the ship?" The one hand asked. "No," the other one answered. "Okay." Answered the first one back. "Discussion over."

I slammed my fists on the panel in front of me. A message popped up on screen alerting me that the communication systems were now active. Well, it was about time.

I spoke into the communication system. "Tenat of Oran. Tenat, this is Vala, if you can hear me, please respond. I've managed to procure a vessel, bigger and better than what I hoped for. Tenat, if you get this message, I apologize for the delay and will meet at the designated coordinates in one day. Vala out."

There, now that that was taken care of I just needed the hyperdrive back online. I turned to Daniel. "Now, about the hyperdrive…"

He sighed.

**End of chapter 9 (part 1). I decided to split this into two chapters because I realized how long it was going to be. I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of Prometheus Unbound!**

**-J**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 10: A Hijacking Gone Wrong Part 2 (Episode Tag to Prometheus Unbound)**

_There, now that that was taken care of I just needed the hyperdrive back online. I turned to Daniel. "Now, about the hyperdrive…"_

_He sighed._

I worked swiftly to try to get the hyperdrive engaged, but the panel in front of me kept telling me that I needed a code to access it.

I needed that code, so I decided to try to get it out of Daniel.

"Access is restricted by a code."

"Yeah, too bad," was his witty remark.

As handsome as Daniel was, he was making me very angry. No more nice Vala. I fired the energy weapon from the Kull Warrior arm band at his upper arm.

"Ah! Gaw!" Daniel cried in pain as the energy blast hit him.

I swiveled towards him. "That hurts?"

"Ah, Yeah!"

Yeah I bet it did. Served him right. "I can fix it." I held up my Goa'uld healing device.

Daniel was breathing very hard, obviously in great pain. "I don't know the code!"

I had no choice but to believe him for the moment. I moved myself onto his lap. It was then that I realized what a beautiful shade of blue his eyes were. It amped up his attractiveness even more.

I aimed the healing device at his arm and watched as it healed his wound, leaving the large hole in his black shirt. "There. Feel better?"

He looked at me with a sudden understanding. "You're a Goa'uld."

It was a good guess, close, but no. "No. But I was once a host to one."

He seemed to comprehend that. "Which would explain the naquadah in your blood that lets you use Goa'uld technology."

"And how I can quickly learn to fly this rather primitive ship."

"Yeah, so primitive, one would wonder if it was worth the bother."

He really needed to learn to shut that lovely mouth of his. "Well, in this case it's the size that matters. Actually, pretty much in every case." I looked knowingly down at his lap. I could only hope that that was true in his case as well.

He gazed at me incredulously. It must have been something that I said.

I gently touched his arm where his wound had been. "Tell me the code. Please."

"I don't—I don't know it."

"Fine." Either he was telling me the truth, or he was a better liar that I had first suspected.

I moved off of him and away. I walked to where the control crystals were in the ship and after a bit of pondering, I chose a clear crystal and removed it from the panel.

Back at the controls, I finally got the hyperdrive to plot a course to the planet where I was going to meet Tenat and Jup with the ship.

"Much better."

Well, it was much better, until Daniel showed up aiming a zat at me.

"Lose the weapon; move away from the console." How had he gotten out of his bindings?

"I liked you better tied up."

"Against the wall. Lose the weapon."

I took off the weapon and faced him again. "This suit still absorbs zat blasts." I thought maybe that would get him to back off.

"Then cover your head."

Okay, that didn't work out too well. "So, you should probably let me take it off."

"I think I'll turn the ship around, first." He was definitely no fun.

"I don't know. If I had me at gunpoint, that wouldn't be my first choice." So let's do something else instead, I wanted to say to him.

"Yeah, well…" Daniel walked over to the console and began type something into it. It must have been the security code, because I saw that it was rejected.

"What's going on?"

"I rewrote the access codes, so I'm the only one who can use the navigation systems."

"Undo it."

I decided that it was time for my exemplary skills in lying and deceiving to come into play. "Listen, hundreds of lives are at stake. I'm trying to save the last of my people, and this ship is their only hope." That was a good lie, he seemed like he would be a person who would want to help out other people.

"Maybe if you'd mentioned that off the top."

"Would you really have helped?"

"Look, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we were also on a rescue mission."

A beep sounded from the control console.

"What is it?"

Daniel went over to look at the radar. "A ship just appeared on our radar. It's an Al'kesh."

An Al'kesh? It couldn't be his friends, that ship was disabled. "This quadrant is crawling with Goa'uld vessels. Chances are it's not your friends. I made sure that ship was fully disabled when you showed up."

He didn't believe me. He started typing into the console. "We'll see."

"We have to raise shields and arm weapons." The last thing that I needed was to be under a Goa'uld attack.

"I'll try and hail them first."

This man was insufferable! He began to walk away so I kicked out my foot and knocked the zat from his hands. Before he reacted, I back-handed him across the face.

When I went to swing at him again, he stopped me and punched me hard in the face. I was shocked. "Oh, oh, oh. You hit me."

"You hit me."

"Yeah, you know we could just have sex instead." That would have been far more pleasurable.

He face was still close to mine so I hit him and then kicked him in his torso, sending him flying across the room and to the floor. I marched straight over to him and pulled him up by his ears. He grabbed my head and grunted in frustration. He pushed me hard against the wall and went to hit me.

I was too fast for him though, I ducked out of the way and laughed inwardly as I heard his yelp of pain when his fist hit and shattered glass. Since he was still clutching his hand, I took that opportunity to reach for the fire extinguisher and ram it up towards his groin.

He staggered and doubled over in pain. I pushed him back to the console and punched him, sending him over the top. I raced over to the side of the console and saw him crawling. As soon as he saw me, he scuttled off in the opposite direction. I would have laughed at his antics, but I was too mad.

I jumped on top of him, trying to squeeze his head with my thighs. He stood up and I was balanced on his shoulders. I grabbed a beam from overhead, then he pushed me off him yelling for me to get off and stepped away. I was hanging on the beam by my arms, so I kicked my leg out at him and he fell to the floor.

I jumped down and right on top of him. "Hi! Are we done?"

He turned his face to the side a bit. "I am."

I pulled him up by his shirt, and made myself comfortable in his lap. "Oh," I said as I saw the red welt on his cheek. I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him. Once, twice, and then on the third I deepened the kiss for a moment. I really enjoyed myself. He had quite magnificent lips and I couldn't deny the jolt of electricity that I felt when I kissed him. I decided to take things a step further and I slid my tongue into his mouth.

That was all that it took for him to wrench me away. "You're a fruitcake!"

I don't know what a 'fruitcake' is but it doesn't seem like a compliment so I head-butt him and he fell to the floor.

I went over to the navigation controls and then I felt it, the unmistakable feeling of being zatted. I blacked out.

When I came too, I quickly noticed that I was in some sort of containment room and I no longer had my black suit on. I was dressed in a blue uniform. "Ow. Oh, that's just great." I was no longer in control of the ship and Daniel had taken my Kull Warrior suit. I groaned loudly.

"I see you." I heard Daniel's voice and realized that he was speaking to me through a security camera..

"Did you have fun taking off my clothes?" I bet he did. Most men did.

"It was your idea."

"No, I meant when I was conscious, you know, so I could distract you and kick you in the head." I really wanted to kick him in the head now.

"I kept my eyes closed the whole time," he stated.

"I'm sure you did," I replied sarcastically. Like it was even possible to undress and redress someone with your eyes closed.

"So, where are we goin'?"

"I told you, to save my people. Can you please let me out of here?"

"Oh…no."

I sat down on the toilet, using it as a chair. "You know, I haven't eaten in days." That was true. I was starved.

Daniel ignored me. "Could you please tell me how to access the navigation controls?"

I tried again. "It isn't very nice, you know, starving a prisoner to death. Come on, you've seen me naked. The least you could do is cook me dinner."

Daniel didn't answer me back. However, a few minutes later the door opened and he shuffled me out of it and to a table that had a sandwich, a bottle of water, and an odd looking yellow fruit on it.

"Is that all I get?" I motioned towards the food on the table.

Daniel sighed and produced more food for me, including several more fruits and waters.

I grinned at him and dug into the food that he had provided for me. While I was eating, Daniel sat at the other end of the table aiming a zat gun at me.

I slid one of the fruits across the table to him. "Aren't you hungry?" It fell to the floor.

"No."

"Thank you. You know the Tok'ra?" I decided to share a bit of my past with him, maybe it would make him more susceptible to my charms.

"Yep."

"Ten years ago, a Tok'ra incited a rebellion on my planet. When people rose up against the ruling Goa'uld and, once the Jaffa had been overcome, the Goa'uld was captured alive, tortured and beaten for days on end. I was host to that Goa'uld at the time. The people didn't understand that it was the symbiote that had ruled over them so harshly. I guess the Tok'ra felt responsible. He rescued me, removed the Goa'uld symbiote, nursed me back to health." That much was mostly true.

"You said your people are in trouble now."

Right, now came the part where I had to lie to him and make him believe that my people were in desparate need of saving. "Well, it was only a matter of time before the forces of another Goa'uld showed up. A system lord named Camulus. That's when the Tok'ra disappeared. The people still refused to surrender. Camulus ordered that they be wiped out. We controlled several ships: troop transports, cargo ships, Al'kesh. Many people were saved, flown to an inhabitable nearby moon in the system. The ships made several trips before most of them were intercepted and shot down. Camulus never knew there were any survivors, so we were safe. Only problem was, the moon didn't have a Stargate."

He continued to stare at me. "So you were trapped."

I went forth with my story. "We only had a few ships left. Not enough to relocate everyone again. It wasn't a problem. Camulus seemed to have little interest. On the other planets in the system he'd left behind a small force to guard the Stargate. We used the ships to keep appraised of what was happening and to steal supplies and technology when we could."

"You know that Camulus is gone now. He was beaten by Ba'al."

Yeah, I had known that. It didn't matter though. "And Ba'al's forces are searching every inhabitable world in Camulus' territory. His ships are everywhere. It's only a matter of time before my people are found."

"So you got desperate and tried to steal that Al'kesh."

Okay, so maybe he did believe me. "It was damaged in the firefight. I was hoping one of my ships would answer my distress call. I'm sure you can imagine how lucky I felt when this ship showed up. It's big enough to rescue all my people and take them to a world far away…free from the Goa'uld."

He looked at me quizzically.

A few moments later, I was done with my food and he forced me back to the cell. "You don't have to lock me up."

"Oh, I think I do."

"What difference is it going to make? The ship is automatically flying to my homeworld. You can't stop it." What he didn't know was that the ship was most definitely not headed to my home planet.

"Well when I get to your planet, I'll just explain the situation to your people. Maybe there's something we can work out."

No, that wouldn't work. Daniel would go to the planet, find Tenat and Jup and everything would be ruined. "My people are not going to trust you. You have to let me talk to them."

"No."

He moved to close the door.

"Daniel."

He closed the door, trapping me inside once again.

"This is bad," I said to myself. This hijacking had gone way wrong.

I waited and waited. Nothing was happening. I tried my luck at working the electrical systems to try to get out of the cell. All that that did was cause me to get shocked. In desperation, I went over to the camera. "Ow! Ah… Okay. You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth… Daniel, are you there? "

This was very bad. "I hope you can hear me. The planet we just landed on is not my homeworld. Whatever you do, you must not go out there." Still no answer, Daniel must have gone out already!

I awaited the inevitable. I was in deep trouble.

I wasn't sure how much later it was but I started to feel the ship being blasted by some kind of weaponry, probably Goa'uld.

I tried Daniel again. "Daniel? What's going on?"

He answered me this time. "We're being attacked by gliders! Tell me how to access the ship's systems."

Oh that was just great. "Let me out, and I'll help you."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

I hear another explosion and a few moments later, Daniel let me out of the cell.

"Let's go. No funny stuff."

"What did you do with my buyers?" I had to know what I was in for for screwing over the Lucian Alliance.

"We'll talk about that later."

"And the naquadah?" I really needed that naquadah. I stopped in the hallway.

"Move!"

"Do you have any idea what that is worth?"

He ignored me and hoisted me over his shoulder, carrying me to the bridge. When we got there, he set me down and we got to work.

"All right, raise our shields." I took charge right away.

I tried to get the hyperdrive to work, but it won't engage.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to hyperspace!"

"I can't; it's not working. We've already taken too much hull damage. But we have incoming Al'kesh. Arm weapons." This just got worse and worse. "Shields are failing."

The weapons targeted a glider and took it out. All around us, small electrical explosions were raining down sparks and smoke. "And shields are down. We're almost out of weapons."

Daniel and I watched on the screen as another Al'kesh fired and destroyed a ship.

"What just happened?"

"An Al'kesh just took out one of its own."

I knew that much, but the question was why?

Not too much later, I heard a voice come over the communication system. "Doctor Jackson? This is General Hammond. Do you copy?"

Daniel moved over to respond. "Uh General, it's me. Good to hear your voice, sir."

"Likewise. You all right, son?"

Daniel looks at me briefly before answering. "We're fine Sir."

"Are we clear to ring aboard?"

"Stand by."

Daniel looks at me again. "Unlock the system. Those gliders likely retreated to a nearby mothership. We have to get out of here now. Unlock the system."

I nodded at him and did as he asked.

"You're all clear, sir," Daniel said into the communication system.

"What are you gonna do with me?" I really did not want to be placed in a prison for the rest of my life.

"I'm not sure."

I didn't like his answer. I wanted him to know that I was sorry that I got him into this mess. "Look, Daniel, whatever happens, I just want you to know..." That was all that I got out before he zatted me again.

When I woke up, in the cell again, I immediately went over to the door control panel and worked the wires. This time, I was successful. After that, it took little effort to make my way through the ship and back to the ring room.

I stole a zat gun, sent myself back to the Al'kesh and zatted the people on board. I transported them back to the ship and went on my way.

That was one adventure that I would never forget, and even though he zatted me and locked me up, I really hoped to meet Daniel again sometime.

**End of part 2. That was a looong chapter! Longer than most of mine are anyway. Please let me know what you thought of Vala's POV of Prometheus Unbound!**

**-J**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 11: A Way Back (Episode Tag to Avalon part 1 [just a small bit])**

After my little mishap with the spaceship and Daniel, life went back to normal for me. Well, I did have to try to stay away from Tenat and Jup and the rest of the Lucian Alliance. I was certain that if they ever saw me again that I would be in big trouble for not bringing them their ship.

My adventures were as eventful and exciting as always, but something kept lingering in the back of my mind. Well, not something but rather, someone. Daniel. I had never met a man like him before. He seemed both intelligent and strong, determined and caring. That was a rare set of qualities to find in a man, especially an attractive one such as Daniel. I think the oddest thing about Daniel was that he seemed almost immune to my charms. I mean he kissed me back a little bit before stopping me, but I just couldn't seem to seduce him into doing things my way. He even took off my clothes, and still he did not submit to me! What kind of man was he anyway? I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter, that I would certainly never see him again. However, when I really wanted something in life, I couldn't just let it go. I had to go for it; had to find a way back to my Daniel.

So there I was, traipsing around the galaxy, stealing and scamming when I heard about a planet with a great trove of treasure that a vendor was selling off at the marketplace. Sure enough, the rumors were true. Ever since the demise of so many Goa'uld, their treasures were being sold off at marketplaces and vendors on many different planets.

I was having a great time, trading and stealing, when I came across an old stone tablet with writing on it in a language I didn't understand.

I looked up at the vendor, a short, pudgy man. "What is this?"

"That is a tablet written in Ancient code, it supposedly leads to a trove of treasure on the planet Earth."

"Earth?" I repeated the planet name back to the man, knowing that I had heard that name before.

The man nodded. "I'm not sure where 'Earth' is, but the treasure is rumored to be amazing. I do have the code cipher, if you were interested in the tablet."

I thought about it for a while, wondering where I had heard about Earth before. Then, it hit me. Daniel. Daniel was from Earth. My heart started hammering in my chest. That was the way, the way back to Daniel.

I chatted with the vendor for a good while and I got him to share the cipher with me. After about an hour, I left the stand with the tablet carefully hidden in my bag.

I made it out of the marketplace with quite a few new items that day. Not only did I have the tablet, but also some new outfits, jewels, and a set of Goa'uld pills that made people believe that whatever I told them, had actually happened. I really wished that I had had those pills earlier, would have made my life a lot easier.

Since I had no doubt that Daniel would try to find a way to get the treasure without me, I needed a plan to make sure that I got my fair share. The tablet was mine now, and I wanted that treasure.

That was how I heard about Arlos. He was a scientist on the planet who was known as an expert on different technologies. I figured that he might have something that could help me, and he did, but I had to work for it. I actually had to spend time with Arlos, pretending that I cared about him. It wasn't like I had never done that before, and the Goa'uld pills helped so that I didn't have to do anything too unpleasant, but it was still tedious.

Finally it was time, I had had enough and I needed Arlos to tell me how the bracelets worked. And so he did. The bracelets made it so that the wearers couldn't be away from each other for a long period of time without one of them getting ill. It was perfect, I'd just slap one on Daniel's wrist and one on mine and I would be all set.

I did ask Arlos about the origin of the bracelets; he tried to sell me some story about a Goa'uld named Nut and them being marriage bracelets. That may be a good thing to lie to Daniel about, but I wasn't so easily fooled. I demanded the real story, and Arlos told me how Cronus used the bracelets to keep his Jaffa and prisoners linked together.

After I drugged Arlos one night, I took off with the bracelets and a necklace.

It took me a few months, in which I traded and stole and scammed as usual, but I finally was able to get into contact with Earth and Daniel. They were weary about me; not wanting to let me through the stargate, but apparently Daniel was so excited to see the Ancient tablet that he vouched for me.

After that, it was all set. I met up with a bunch of military personnel who searched me thoroughly, not that I minded, and then it was off to Earth.

I was dressed in one of my best outfits, black leather with a top that showed off my cleavage well. I noticed that the military men where having great fun trying not to leer at me while they were searching me.

When I stepped out of the stargate and onto Earth, I was in a building of sorts. Most stargates where situated outside so it surprised me to see the inside of a building and not a landscape. It didn't matter, I had business to attend to. I looked at all of the security and people standing around. "Well, Don't you all have me surrounded."

I walked down the ramp as a military man with big bushy eyebrows spoke to me. "Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Landry."

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran. Thank you so much for the lovely greeting party. We all had a wonderful time searching each other, didn't we, boys." I got to the end of the ramp and noticed the man who was standing by General Landry. He was tall with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, he kind of reminded me of Daniel a little bit. "I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would remember."

I turned to the General for an introduction. "Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell," he said.

Colonel Mitchell cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. "Nice outfit."

Yeah, I bet he liked it. I didn't care though, I wanted to see my Daniel. "Thanks! While I would normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal…Where's my Daniel?"

They led me to a room that they called the 'briefing room' and I waited with Mitchell and the General for my Daniel to walk into the room.

**End of chapter 11. If you are enjoying the story please let me know. If you do not like it, let me know how to make it better. Thanks!**

**-J**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 12: In Search of Treasure part 1 (Episode Tag to Avalon part 1) **

**A/N: I may be adding little bits to the story since it is from Vala's POV, nothing really that messes with canon though.**

_They led me to a room that they called the 'briefing room' and I waited with Mitchell and the General for my Daniel to walk into the room._

It didn't take him long. I watched as he walked briskly into the room, my Daniel. He looked a little different than the last time that I had seen him, he had grown a rather scruffy looking beard. It didn't matter, I finally got to see him again.

I smiled demurely at him as I took a few steps forward.

"Okay. Where is it?" The impatience was clear in his voice.

How dare he greet me like that? How about a nice hello? "Nice to see you too? How have you been?" Yep, those would have been better then his not so warm welcome.

He completely ignored me. "The tablet! The one that leads to the 'incredible Ancient buried treasure.'"

He was making me angry. Time for some fun. "There is no tablet."

The man named Cameron Mitchell looked at me oddly, obviously surprised.

"What?" Daniel asked me.

"I lied. I had to tell you in…person. I'm pregnant." It was an enormous lie, but I didn't care. If Daniel was going to treat me badly, then I was going to have some fun with him.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Daniel's face turned a lovely shade of red as his anger mounted. General Landry looked at me and scoffed, so I continued. "Pretty sure it's yours, anyway. There's at least a one in…" I scrunched up my face in mock thought, "…hmm…ten chance?"

I winked at Colonel Mitchell who did a quick double take at me. Daniel didn't respond, he just tried to leave. He really was no fun.

General Landry stopped Daniel before he got too far. "Dr. Jackson! You're the reason we let her through the gate."

Yes, that's right Daniel, I'm here because of you, so be nice to me and I'll be _nice _to you later.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really have to finish packing…"

Packing? Was my Daniel trying to leave? Oh no, that wouldn't do at all. I had to get that bracelet on him fast.

"The Daedalus doesn't leave for another twelve hours. At least have a look." Landry got up and talked to Daniel.

Mitchell helped me to get the tablet out of the case. "Thank you," I said to him. Once removed, I handed the gray stone to Daniel who snatched it out of my hand.

He studied the tablet for a minute and then sighed audibly. "Yep, I don't know where you got this, but uh, you got ripped off. It's complete gibberish."

He tried to hand me back the tablet but I didn't take it. "It's written in code." I thought Daniel was supposed to be intelligent.

He looked at it again, studying it more carefully than last time. Mitchell joined him after a moment.

Finally, Daniel spoke up again. "Well, I can't crack this in a few hours."

"I know the cipher."

"Then why do you need me?"

Daniel was really dense. I needed him because he was attractive, because he knew about Earth, because he knew Ancient, because I couldn't stop thinking about him. "Well, reading it is one thing, understanding it is another. The individual I got this from assured me that the treasure it describes is here on Earth. Now, I could have come by ship and looked for it myself, but I know nothing about your fair planet…other than it seems to have a rather interesting, if somewhat limited, gene pool."

I look pointedly at Daniel and Mitchell, wondering if they see the similarity in how they look. They gazed at each other for a second and blinked, before turning back to me.

I followed Daniel and Mitchell into Daniel's office, which had clusters of boxes everywhere. I was getting bored so I started to look through some of the boxes to see if he had anything of value that I could _borrow_.

"So, where'd you get this?" Daniel wanted to know more about the tablet.

"The Jaffa may have won their freedom, but there's still more than a few Goa'uld out there. Most of them have lost their dynasties, though, and they're either on the run or in hiding."

"Yeah, no doubt plotting some means of regaining their power."

"Yes, and in the meantime, they are having a lot of trouble maintaining the lifestyle to which they've grown so accustomed over the last five thousand years or so. As such, there are a number of rather interesting artifacts currently on the market." I told him the truth about how I found the tablet, just not the part about me stealing it.

It didn't matter, I wanted to know what the treasure would be worth. "Anyway, that isn't the issue. The question is, what's it worth?"

"Well, the Ancients aren't exactly known for secret stashes of gold." Daniel looked into the case that the tablet had been in. "Like these, for example."

Oh no, he had picked up one of the bracelets, I had to act fast. I quickly snatched up the other bracelet as Daniel studied the one in his hand.

"Wait a minute. These markings are Goa'uld. The treasure's supposed to be Ancient. What do they have to do with this?"

Okay, I really had to get the bracelets on us. Daniel was getting too curious, time for my cover story. "These are actually only loosely related to the tablet."

"Yeah? How?"

"Have you ever heard of the Goa'uld Nut?"

Daniel looked over at me. "As in cashew? Pea? Oh, you mean the Egyptian sky goddess?"

Oh good, he had heard of her, that would make my story more believable. "Yes."

"No. Never heard of her."

Damn him! Oh well, time for my expert skills in deception. "Well, these were her ceremonial marriage bracelets. She wore one and her husband of the moment wore one."

"Of the moment..."

"Yes, she had many. It's one of the few admirable things about her."

It was time, I swiftly snapped the bracelet that I was holding onto Daniel's wrist and then stole back the one that he was holding.

"Ow. What are you doing?" Daniel struggled to get the bracelet off, but could not.

Yes! They were working, everything was going according to my plan.

Daniel continued to try to get the bracelet to come off. "Security."

Two men came into the room and pointed their weapons at me. Daniel gave once last attempt at the bracelet before turning his wrist towards me. "Okay. That was fun. Now take it off."

Was he joking? He was stuck with me now. I wanted my treasure. "Not until we find the treasure."

"What!"

"These bracelets…" I took the second bracelet and snapped it around my wrist. "…link us together. The tablet is mine, and I want my fair share of what it leads to."

Daniel's face quickly turned from irritated to quite upset.

Apparently linking Daniel and I together was seen as a threat to Earth or something because the next thing I knew, I was being hauled off to a room with a guard in front of it. Well that was just great. The room was rather boring, so while I waited for whatever it was they were going to do with me, I leaned against the desk and started to fiddle with the lamp.

General Landry came in a few moments later and I shined the light at him. "Come to torture me?" I mean really, what were they planning on doing with me?

"How old are you?"

Why did he want to know that? "Hmm. Mental abuse won't work either."

I put down the lamp and went over to Landry, circling around him.

"I have a daughter about your age. Hasn't listened to me since she was twelve. Doesn't matter what I say or do."

I wasn't sure why he told me that, but I really didn't care, he was boring me. "You're not going to bore me with your personal life, are you? I have to admit, an hour or two of that might break me."

Landry leaned forward and glared at me with obvious anger in his eyes. "I don't like being deceived."

Not my problem, but I supposed that I should tell him a little bit of the truth. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, and I really do hope this leads to something fabulous for all of us, but it's not easy out there. And I'm sure you can appreciate that a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get by..."

"I am about as interested in your sob story as you are in mine. I just want you to know that Dr. Jackson is the one who recommended I let you through the gate. He thought there was a chance that what you had to offer might be legitimate. And, he's the one with an alien device now stuck on his wrist. Now how this plays out, and what you get out of it in the end, I'm going to leave entirely up to him. So, if I were you, I.."

I started to feel really dizzy all of the sudden, I put my hand on Landry's shoulder to stable myself, but it was too late. I blacked out.

The next thing I remember is feeling extremely wonko. My lovely leather outfit was gone and my arms were strapped in a bed. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't quite make out everything that they were saying. I had no clue what had just happened to me, so I just laid there and tried to make out what was being said around me.

I heard Daniel's voice, and Mitchell's as well, but there was a deeper voice that kept speaking as well. It sounded like they were talking about the bracelets.

The deep voice spoke up. "I have only heard of them in passing a very long time ago. But I believe it was Cronus who used this technology when a prisoner of value needed to be transported by one of his Jaffa. He would affix a bracelet such as this to both the prisoner and the Jaffa responsible for him. If they became separated for more than a short period of time, they would both become ill and die."

Then Daniel responded. "Both?"

Wait! Both? Oh no, I was in a lot of trouble. "That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I sat up in bed and watched as Daniel, Mitchell, and a large Jaffa man all turned towards me.

Daniel was the first to speak. "You didn't know?"

"Well, I knew it would make you sick. I didn't know it would have the same effect on me too."

Daniel pounded on the bed. "How could you not KNOW?" He yelled at me through clenched teeth.

"Because the person that I stole it from didn't tell me that part!" Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

Daniel grunted in frustration and threw one of his pillows at me. I quickly deflected it and flopped back down on the bed. I was in trouble now. I really wish that I would've known that the bracelets would have affected me this way too.

The men were discussing the bracelets again, and possibly how to get them off. I knew that there was only one way.

Daniel leaned up and looked back at me. "Please tell me you know how to take this off!"

I paused to enjoy torturing him a bit. "Yes, of course I do...I mean…that's assuming that the person I stole them from was honest about that part."

Daniel dropped his head. "Just…do it."

He was annoying me, but I couldn't let him go without my treasure. "All right! As soon as we find the treasure, and I get my fair share."

Daniel whispers something to the Jaffa. Mitchell claims that we should just go get the treasure and I like him quite a bit more after that, especially when he said that the ship that was going to take my Daniel away had left already.

Daniel was obviously upset by that. He collapsed back onto the bed.

Mitchell spoke up again. "Look, the tablet is written in Ancient code, right? I know it's not the lost city of Atlantis we're looking for here, but whatever it is could be worth finding. Or you're just going to have to marry that chick."

That was the perfect thing for him to say for me to torment Daniel again! I grinned widely. "Yeah! Let's make babies!" Or at least have sex.

Daniel sighed.

I ignored him, it was almost time to go get the treasure.

**End of part 1. Vala is so much fun to write! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-J**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 13: In Search of Treasure part 2 (Episode Tag to Avalon part 1) **

_That was the perfect thing for him to say for me to torment Daniel again! I grinned widely. "Yeah! Let's make babies!" Or at least have sex._

_Daniel sighed._

_I ignored him, it was almost time to go get the treasure._

When I was finally let out of the infirmary, and given back my leather outfit, I followed Daniel back into his office. Mitchell and the Jaffa, who they called Teal'c, were there with us as well.

"Are you sure you have this cipher right?" Daniel looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes, why?"

"I can't believe I missed the Daedalus for this," Daniel muttered to Teal'c.

He was so annoying. "Get over it."

While Daniel continued to look at the tablet and back at his computer, Mitchell and Teal'c chatted to each other. It seemed that Teal'c was going to stay a while because he was curious about the treasure too.

"This can't be right," Daniel mumbled to himself.

I went over to him, excitement was beginning to pour into my veins at the thought of all of the treasure just waiting for me to find.

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, this is a portion of the database the Atlantis expedition brought back with them a few weeks ago. Specifically, it's a log of the names of the Ancients who left the planet when it was under siege from the Wraith and returned to Earth."

Okay, I had no idea what he was talking about.

Teal'c spoke up. "Thousands of years ago."

"Yes," Daniel responded.

They were getting too far off topic. "And what does this have to do with the tablet?"

"See, the tablet talks about a treasure, but it doesn't make any specific reference at all to where it is."

It had to be on Earth! "Well it is supposed to be here. That's what the person who I stole it from told me…"

Oh no, I had done it again; opened my big mouth. The three men all gave me harsh looks.

"…before I stole it from him," I finished.

Daniel began to look excited. "Well, I think it is here, and I think I know where it is, too."

It was about time!

Mitchell made a T with his hands. "All right, time out. If the tablet doesn't say…"

Daniel quickly interrupted him. "It doesn't say, specifically, but it…It is signed, by a guy named Myrddin."

Who the hell was Myrddin? I didn't know, and apparently neither did anyone else because we all gave Daniel an odd look.

"Never heard of him," Mitchell replied.

"I-I think you have. And the amazing part is, his name also appears in the database."

The men all babbled to one another about Ancients, Atlantis, and Myrddin, who was also someone called Merlin. I had no clue what they were going on about so I sort of tuned them out. Eventually, Daniel had managed to share his excitement with Mitchell while Teal'c and I were left perplexed. Must have been some Earth, Tau'ri cultural thing.

It wasn't too much later when I was seated at the briefing room table listening to Daniel ramble on about this Merlin guy and the tablet. He was explaining things to Landry, who seemed confused at first.

Eventually, I heard Landry mention treasure, so I sat up in my seat and started to pay attention more.

"Including the Holy Grail," Mitchell responded.

Now I didn't know what the Holy Grail was, but it sure did sound valuable.

Daniel nodded at Mitchell's query. "According to some."

Okay, I needed to know. "So this grail. What's that worth?"

Mitchell turned and gave me a look of contempt.

"What?" Seriously, what did I do this time?

Daniel just ignored me and went on with his rambling. I became bored again and started to let my mind wander to think about the loads of treasure that was about to be mine. Oh, and when we found the treasure, Daniel would be so ecstatic that he would definitely sleep with me then; well a girl could only hope.

After what seemed like forever, the briefing was over and everyone was getting up. Mitchell was upset that a lady called Carter was not going to be accompanying us so I went over to cheer him up.

I wrapped my arm around him as we left the room. "Hmm. Try playing hard to get."

"Man, look who's talking." I'm pretty sure he was insulting me, but I let it go for the time being.

It wasn't long after that when we all boarded the Prometheus to head to where the treasure was supposedly located.

I quickly recognized the Prometheus as the ship that I had tried to hijack. I turned to Daniel, who was fiddling with his gear. "Ah, now this brings back memories."

"How's that?"

"Isn't this where I beat you up?" I was sure that it was.

Daniel looked around. "No."

"No, I'm pretty sure that..." I gestured with my hand. "...right there is where I crushed your..."

I reached up to lightly caress Daniel's cheek as Mitchell shoved his way in between us.

"All right, excuse me, kids. Marks, what do you got?"

The guy they called Marks was over at the console. "Well, thanks to the Asgard sensors…" He rolled to another station on his chair. "…we were able to map around the energy distortion that would have normally fooled deep ground sonar. I was able to define a large main cavern, a network of tunnels, and some smaller caves."

Mitchell patted the man on the shoulder. "Well done, Lieutenant."

I needed to know about the treasure, so I huddled over Marks. "Can you see what's in there, say large piles of precious metals?"

Marks looked like he was very uncomfortable with me being so close to him. Before I could say anything else, I felt myself being pulled upwards. Daniel patted me on my shoulders. He just couldn't keep his hands off of me.

Marks finally responded to my earlier question. "Uh, like I said, we could only map the exterior of the structure."

What a shame.

Mitchell pointed at the screen. "Can you get us in there?"

"Well, it's almost a half-mile underground, and there's no visible access from the surface."

"Asgard beams," Daniel piped up.

"Tried that. Doesn't seem to penetrate whatever sort of energy shield is disguising the caves."

They were all so dense! Transport rings would work! "Rings."

Everybody turned to look at me, so I explained myself. "The Ancients were the Gate Builders, right? And they invented the rings too. They had to get in and out of there somehow, and I know this ship has rings. It's how I..."

Daniel interrupted me. "Yeah, yeah. Good times, good times. She's right, though."

"If there are rings down there, we should be able to lock on. But your radios won't work," Marks said.

Mitchell gave Daniel a sympathetic look and clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like we're all going."

"You'll be on your own."

Mitchell looked at me. "Ladies first."

Time to torment Daniel again. "Well then, after you," I said to him.

He paused but then exited the room, I followed him afterward.

Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c, and I all gathered to the ring room and transported to an underground cavern of sorts.

Mitchell seemed excited. "Wicked!" Then he saw that the room was empty. "And empty."

After all that? The room was empty? No treasure? Well, a girl had to entertain herself somehow, time to tease Daniel! "Well, I haven't been this disappointed since Daniel and I had sex." If only we had.

My statement had less than the desired effect. Daniel stopped and Teal'c flashed his light at Daniel, but nothing exciting came of it.

The four of us wandered up to a stone altar of sorts. A beam appeared and a large sword was shown, embedded in the stone.

Mitchell piped up. "A sword in a stone."

I had no clue what he was talking about. Who cared about a silly sword? I wanted treasure. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daniel responded. "Well, King Arthur once pulled a sword from a stone as proof of his righteousness and royalty."

I still didn't know what was going on, but apparently Mitchell did.

"Excalibur."

"Actually, that's a common misconception. See, Excalibur was forged by the Lady of the Lake at Avalon, but it wasn't given to King Arthur until after the sword he pulled from the stone broke in battle."

Mitchell spat into his hands and rubbed them together before trying to lift the sword from the stone. He grunted and groaned but could not lift it.

I turned to Teal'c, I happened to have noticed how muscular he was and I thought that he could easily extract the sword. "Give it a try, Muscles, I'll give you half." Muscles was a good name for him.

Muscles just looked at me as I tried to encourage him to try.

Mitchell finally gave up. "Okay, yeah, that's in there pretty good."

No sooner had Mitchell stepped away from the sword, an old, bearded man came into view and spoke with us. "Welcome, ye knights of the round table, men of honor, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambrosius Aurelianus. Prove ye worthy, and all shall be revealed."

Okay, now things were getting interesting. That man was talking about riches!

After his message, the man disappeared and Daniel got that look on his face. You know, the this is so exciting but only to a geeky archeologist like me, look. "That's incredible. Certain scholars have speculated that Ambrosius and Arthur were one and the same, but that would have made him seventy four years old at the Battle of Mount Badon. It's actually quite fascinating. See, Ambrosius was the son of the Emperor Constantine…"

He could be so boring and long-winded at times. While no one was looking, I tried to pull the sword out myself, but to no avail. I decided that I had had enough of Daniel's babbling so I spoke up. "Yes, yes, yes. 'Fascinating' is the one thing it's not. How do we prove ye worthy and get all to be revealed?" The treasure was so close that I could almost feel the jewels in my hands.

Daniel glared at me. "I have no idea, but something tells me 'truth of spirit' might be a problem for you."

How dare he assume that he knew anything about me! "You know nothing about me."

"Because everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

That wasn't true, not _everything _I said was a lie, only some things.

Mitchell came up to us. "DON'T make me separate you two."

I looked away from Daniel, he could be very frustrating at times.

"Perhaps there is something in these tunnels." Muscles' voice came from further in the cavern.

"See, that is why he's here. Genius. We're going to split up. I'm with Teal'c. Yo! Wait up." Mitchell went after Muscles, leaving me with Daniel.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then." I gave Daniel a teeth-baring grin.

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me forcibly from where I was standing. "Come on."

The two of us headed down one of the tunnels, our flashlights leading the way. I realized, for the first time, that I had no weapons on me. "You should give me a weapon."

"Nope."

"There could be some sort of icky creature down here left behind to protect the treasure." I wasn't fond of icky creatures and I wished to be able to defend myself if need be.

"For hundreds of years?"

"Some sort of stasis or hibernation. What if it senses our presence and awakens hungry for human flesh?" I really really hated icky creatures, especially ones hungry for human flesh.

"That doesn't quite sound like the Ancients' style."

I sighed. "Still..."

"I'm sure if there is a monster down here, it's going to be much more scared of you than you are of it...Especially once it gets to know you."

That was low, even for Daniel. He walked on and left me pouting behind him.

It didn't take us too much longer to get to the end of the tunnel. A room was directly before us, and as we walked towards it, a bunch of small fires burst upwards to illuminate the room.

"If you immediately know the candlelight is fire…"

"Huh?" Sometimes Daniel made no sense.

"Nothing."

"Hmm."

We entered the room and as soon as we were inside, a large stone came down and blocked our exit. We were trapped.

I shown my flashlight around the room and came across a stone altar with a gold pot and a silver pot settled on top of it.

Daniel sighed. "Okay, the hologram said that 'only those with the wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit will pass.' This has to be a test."

A test, right. We moved towards the altar and I flicked my light across the gold pot. Odd letters, which I suspected were Ancient, were written in front. "What does it say?"

"It says 'the universe is infinite.'"

Not helpful. "That seems 'infinitely' not useful. How about this one?" I gestured to the silver pot.

"'The treasure is in this pot.'"

Really? Could it be that easy? "Really? I was hoping for something a little more substantial, but okay…" I reached for the pot, but Daniel stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"Too obvious?"

"Give me a minute."

I paused for a few seconds and then went for the pot again.

"Not a minute...Still not a minute."

I was getting ansty. I couldn't hold back for much longer. "Okay, how about this? We open both of them. Whichever one the treasure's in is the right one."

"No, I think that's the wrong idea. There's two pots here, I think the point of the exercise is to only open one pot."

I gestured to the silver pot. "This says, 'treasure is inside.'"

"Right. Which makes it the obvious first choice."

"So, over to the gold..." I went over to the gold pot.

"No."

"Back to the silver then." I had had enough. I reached for the silver pot.

"No. D-D-Don't."

Before Daniel could stop me, I lifted up the lid. It was completely empty. "It's empty."

Daniel glared at me in response.

"There's nothing I hate more than a bold faced lie." I put the lid back on and reached for the gold pot, but Daniel grabbed my arm and pointed his weapon at me.

"Wou…Would you stop!" He was stuttering in anger.

"What? We're already trapped in here. How much worse can it get?" Bad thing to say, as I soon found out. I heard a low rumbling sound as dust and debris began to fall around us. The ceiling was coming down on us!

Daniel glared at me again. "How about that much?"

Yeah, big mistake. I shook my head. "I knew it was a mistake the moment I said it. The moment."

I pulled my arm from Daniel and went to the gold pot. I needed to stop the ceiling from crushing us. I opened it up just to find nothing once again. "This one's empty too!"

"I know!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I KNOW!"

I was desperate to get out of that room. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

The ceiling was now touching Daniel's head.

"You don't know! So now is a bad time to tell you that I hate small spaces!" I really did hate small spaces.

Daniel sighed and glared at me as the ceiling continued to come down on us.

**End of part 2. Let me know if you liked Vala's POV of Avalon part 1.**

**-J**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 14: Body Swappers Part 1 (Episode Tag to Avalon Part 2**

_The ceiling was now touching Daniel's head. _

_"You don't know! So now is a bad time to tell you that I hate small spaces!" I really did hate small spaces._

_Daniel sighed and glared at me as the ceiling continued to come down on us._

The ceiling continued to come down on Daniel and me. We were crouched down by the altar, frantically trying to think of something to do.

"Think! You are the expert on all things Ancient."

"Yeah, you didn't care about that two minutes ago. 'Let's try this one. How about this one?'" He was mocking me in a sarcastic tone, but I ignored him.

"So think!"

"I'm thinking!"

He wasn't thinking fast enough; I didn't want to be crushed to death. "Sorry, but could you possibly think a little bit faster!"

"The universe is infinite."

How ironic. "No doubt it's deliberately ironic that we're in an ever decreasing space!"

Daniel held up his finger to silence me. "No. It's the second part of ancient proverb. 'There is only one truth: the universe is infinite.'"

"How does that help us!"

"There is only one truth… This pot says: 'The treasure's in this pot.'"

Okay, we knew that. "It's not in either of them."

"I know, we did it wrong. So we have to see if we can do it again."

Do it again? We were mere moments from being crushed! Daniel and I reached over and closed both of the pot lids.

"'There is only one truth: the universe is infinite.' Therefore the statement about the treasure being in this pot has to be false. So the treasure must be in…"

Daniel opened the lid to the gold pot and we leaned over to see a gold coin of sorts, resting in the pot. The ceiling quickly ascended back to its normal height and the stone blocking our entrance lifted up as well.

Relief flooded through me, relief and happiness. Daniel really knew his stuff. "Wow. Good thing you know your ancient proverbs, otherwise we'd be…" Suddenly, I realized that Mitchell and Muscles could possibly be in a similar situation. "Mitchell."

"Teal'c."

Daniel dropped the lid to the pot and rushed out of the room. I knew that I shouldn't take the coin, but just in case we couldn't find the other treasure, I slipped the coin in my shirt and followed Daniel out.

We found out that Mitchell and Muscles were trapped in a room similar to ours. Daniel tried to help Mitchell to decipher the puzzle in their room, while I waited, worried.

All of the sudden, the rumbling stopped.

Daniel called out Teal'c's name is desperation.

I tried to reassure him that they were probably okay. "Look, I didn't hear any screaming or squishing sounds, so..."

I was right, Mitchell and Muscles were okay, they had figured out the puzzle.

I was relieved to see them unharmed. Even though I didn't know them very well.

Mitchell was eager to try to pull out the sword once again, so we made our way back to the stone altar.

"All right, we passed the tests. So this should work." Mitchell studied the sword for a minute before pulling on it and extracting it from the stone. It had worked!

My happiness was short lived. A knight appeared out of nowhere, seemingly ready to battle with Mitchell.

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy."

The knight and Mitchell battled it out with their swords. I watched as at first it seemed like Mitchell was doing good, but then the knight seemed to get the upper hand. I gazed at the scene in front of me in horror as the knight sliced Mitchell across the back and he yelped in pain.

I expected to see blood spurting everywhere out of his back, but nothing happened, he had no injury.

"I don't think it actually cut you."

"Well, it hurt like hell."

I was concerned for him, he wasn't very good at this. I told Daniel as much and Mitchell said something about how he flunked fencing.

Mitchell tried to get Muscles to help him, but the sword would only work for him. Everything was a hologram apparently.

The fight was not going well for Mitchell as he got knocked down again. "Okay, that thing is going to kill him."

Daniel seemed to agree with me. "Everybody get to the rings!"

Muscles attempted to pull Mitchell towards the rings. However, he pushed him away and went back to the knight, stabbing right through him after a few moments. The knight disappeared and I waited for my treasure. Nothing happened. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, come on. That's got to be it," Mitchell said, out of breath.

"I don't understand, we solved the riddles." I pointed to Daniel and Mitchell. "Well, he solved one and he solved one, and he won the fight." Now I wanted my treasure!

Daniel thought that maybe it would only let Mitchell see the treasure since he defeated the knight, so the rest of us ringed back aboard the Prometheus.

We didn't have to wait long, Mitchell came back almost right away.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"That whole place is collapsing. We must have done something wrong."

Oh boy, maybe it was the coin I took. I swiftly turned away from the others, hoping they couldn't see the guilt on my face.

"What'd you take?" Daniel asked me.

I turned to face him. "What?" Had to try to play innocent at least.

"'Truth of spirit.'"

"I resent..." I began before Daniel interrupted me.

"'Truth of spirit.' What'd you take?"

Okay, he had caught me. I reached into the bodice of my shirt and pulled out the gold coin.

Daniel scowled at me and handed the coin over to Mitchell for him to take back.

Mitchell went back down to the cavern and when he returned, he had a huge grin on his face. "Well, let's go get us some treasure!"

I squealed with excitement and ringed back down with Mitchell, Muscles, Daniel, and the crew of the Prometheus.

My mouth literally dropped open at the sight of so much treasure. Gold coins, jewels, vases, bowls, and other valuable trinkets littered the cavern around me. I went over and jumped into a pile of coins, swimming in the cold metal circles. I noticed a pretty silver tiara nearby and placed it on my head. Queen Vala, I liked the sound of that. I was still pouring coins over my body when I heard Mitchell mumble to Daniel.

"We are not going to let her keep that, are we?"

"No."

"Good."

What? It was MY tablet that led them all here! I deserved part of the treasure! At least seventy percent! I pouted at the thought of not getting my fair share, or any at all. Maybe, I would have to keep Daniel and I in the bracelets for a while longer now.

Daniel was immersed in a book. I listened to him and Mitchell discuss the book with only a half-hearted interest. They were discussing Alterans and how they built 'Astria Porta'

"Stargates," Mitchell commented.

"Yes," Daniel replied.

Wait, I thought the Ancients built the stargates. "The Ancients built the stargates."

"Well, it stands to reason they weren't always called 'the Ancients.'" Daniel was right, it made some sense.

"What do you care? You got your treasure." Mitchell glanced over at me.

"Hmm. Let's see what's of more value...A few gold trinkets that apparently I won't be allowed to keep…" I tossed a necklace over my shoulder. "or…previously undiscovered secrets about the Gate Builders, the most powerful race to ever inhabit the galaxy."

Seriously, I wasn't stupid.

Mitchell and Daniel went on to discuss the possible meanings and ramifications of the Altarans/Ancients and everything that Daniel had read in the book.

Suddenly Marks got Mitchell's attention. We all looked over to see an odd device sitting amongst the treasure. It had slots that looked like it fit stones or something inside and a large blue crystal object on top of it. I had never seen anything like it before.

Daniel, however, seemed very intrigued by the device and insisted it be transferred to the SGC with the rest of the treasure.

Once we got back, Daniel had to try to convince Landry to let him study and use the device.

Landry didn't seem to keen on that idea.

"My point is that we haven't met a single, living Ancient who was willing to share their knowledge freely with us, and there could be an entire advanced civilization of them out there somewhere in another galaxy! I mean, isn't that why we're doing this, all of this? The Stargate program, the budget? Isn't it so we can go out and meet new races? Gather advanced technology? Possibly learn about ourselves in the process?" Daniel was rambling again and I couldn't help but interject.

"Oh, come on. You do it to meet women."

"She has a point, sir," was Mitchell's response.

Later, Daniel and I were standing in a science lab will a bald man named Dr. Lee studied the device.

"I have been around the galaxy long enough to know that knowledge is power, and understanding the technology that was left behind by the Ancients is the most powerful knowledge around."

Daniel held out his braceleted wrist. "And if you think I'm going to stay linked with you for the rest of my natural..."

Mitchell interrupted. "Focus! Maybe we should focus on the task at hand."

It seemed to me that Mitchell was always interrupting our arguments.

Daniel held up two black stones and proceeded to tell Mitchell about how the stones let people communicate with each other and then, how the stones looked like they would fit into the device. Daniel, of course, insisted on using one of the stones.

"Well, no one's going to make an argument against that. You are the world's 'foremost' expert on the Ancients. But we got two stones," Mitchell said.

Okay, time for Vala to have some fun and adventure too. "Yes, and this one's mine. Thank you." I picked up the other stone off of the counter.

"Excuse me, how do you figure that?" Mitchell seemed a bit angry.

"Well, Daniel and I are linked." These Tau'ri men were really dense. I leaned on Daniel's shoulder.

"If I could just point out, for the record, we don't have to be." Daniel took my arm off of his shoulder.

"He's only guessing that this device is for communication. What if it's a transporter of some kind, and he gets whisked away and can't get back?" That would be bad.

Daniel just rolled his eyes at me.

"Actually, we have done a fair bit of research on this device, and I can say with absolute…relative…certainty…oh for… Look we have studied devices like this for years, and at some point ultimately you just have to turn it on." Dr. Lee said.

"I'm going to give it a try," Daniel replied.

"Where he goes, I go." No need to take an unnecessary risk.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"So he thinks."

Daniel gritted his teeth. "It's a communication device."

Dr. Lee and Mitchell decided to watch from the observation room. They were probably sick of our bantering.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, I'm guessing we just put these two stones any two of these spots." Daniel indicated to the stone shaped spots on the device.

"Any two?"

"Well, there aren't any markings to indicate otherwise, so any two. And…"

Daniel and I place the black stones into two random spots on the device. I winced in anticipation. Nothing happened for a second and then blackness.

When I came to, I noticed that I was in a house of some sorts. Herbs were drying from the ceiling and the whole place had a rustic look to it. I noticed a man coming towards me.

"Hello. Please, don't be afraid. My name is Daniel Jackson." That was Daniel? What was going on?

"It's me, Vala." My voice did not sound like my own at all. I looked down to realize that I was not inside my own body. To say that I was confused would be a drastic understatement.

"Okay. Not a transporter."

"Where are we?" It didn't seem like we were on Earth anymore.

"I don't know."

The two of us walked in front of a large mirror and peered at our reflections. The body that I was currently inhabiting was that of a blond woman, with a curvy figure.

"But I think we're in them," said Daniel.

**End of part 1. Reviews = Love.**

**-J**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 15: Body Swappers Part 2 (Episode Tag to Avalon Part 2)**

**Warning: Small amount of foul language.**

_"Where are we?" It didn't seem like we were on Earth anymore._

_"I don't know."_

_The two of us walked in front of a large mirror and peered at our reflections. The body that I was currently inhabiting was that of a blond woman, with a curvy figure._

_"But I think we're in them," said Daniel._

Daniel and I searched the room around us; looking for any clues as to where we were or who we were.

"I don't understand. This is an odd communication device. I mean, I can't talk to this poor woman. I have no access to her mind, her thoughts, her memories. I'm just inside of her looking out through her eyes." It was the oddest experience that I had ever been through, and that was saying a lot.

"Yeah, Jack and Joe Spencer described the experience as having visions of what was happening to the other."

"Were they ever in total control of each other's bodies?"

"No, but they weren't using the stones in conjunction with the Ancient terminal either. It's possible it was meant to work this way so that we can communicate with others without intruding on the minds of those we're connected to. They're just…temporary transmitters."

I studied my reflection again. "Do you think we're actually in another galaxy?"

"I don't know."

"Why these people?"

Daniel was reading a plaque on the wall when he answered. "I don't know."

Did he know anything? "Well, maybe it's just me, but this house…these…clothes. We don't look the way I'd expect the Ancients to look."

"No."

"What do you suppose their names are?"

"Harrid and Sallis."

Hmm, what weird names. I wondered which one was the male and which was the female name. "How do you know that?"

Daniel gestured to the plaque that he had been reading. "Well because it, um, says so right here. It says: '"This is the...'" He mumbled something in the middle. "'...home of Harrid and Sallis Cicera.'"

"Wait, I missed that. You-you mumbled it."

"No, I didn't."

He most certainly did. "Well, you said something that I couldn't understand."

"Well, I didn't say it because I don't really know what it means. So I don't have to say it out loud in case I…know what it means."

"Well, go on."

"Nuptial. It means nuptial," he finally said reluctantly.

I thought that I knew what nuptial meant, but I had to be sure. "As in we're…"

"Married, yeah. Let's go look outside."

Hmm...married to Daniel, now that would be fun. We would have lots of sex, every day.

Daniel and I exited the house and discovered that we were in a village, and a primitive village at that.

"Not quite what I imagined when I pictured a civilization of gate builders." I seriously would have imagined a society much more advanced.

"No. Something tells me this is not the same people who built a spaceship capable of traveling across the universe."

Before I could say anything back, I heard a man call out to us. "Above the sun! Harrid! Sallis!"

A younger couple waved to us from an overhead walkway.

"What?" I said to Daniel.

"Uh, I think that means good morning."

Daniel nodded and smiled back at the couple, who nodded in return.

He waved. "Above the sun to you."

I had no idea what that meant. "'Above the sun?'"

"I think he's speaking Ancient. I think the communicator's translating for us."

"I couldn't read the sign."

"Maybe it only works for spoken language."

The man called out to us again. "See you at prostration."

What was that?

"Prostration it is," Daniel said as he waved goodbye to the couple.

"Prostration it is," I echoed.

I leaned closer to Daniel who put his arm around me. I knew that he was just trying to play the part of a good husband, but I enjoyed being close to him anyway.

"So what do you want to do, Harrid? Or is it Sallis?"

Daniel pulled back from me a bit. "People are starting to stare."

"Well, should we walk about and try to appear normal? Hmm?"

Daniel put my arm in his and we began to stroll through the market square.

"Nope, not what I was expecting at all."

"Me neither," I agreed.

"On the bright side, I think he was looking at me when he said 'Harrid,'" Daniel said.

"Please, he was staring at me the whole time." He totally was staring at me. His poor wife, she was no match for me.

Daniel continued to stroll around the village together until we saw a crowd gathering near a large staircase. A balding man was preaching to the villagers.

"All hallow the Ori."

Who or what was the Ori? Was that some Goa'uld that I had never heard of before? No, it couldn't be, we were in a different galaxy now.

"All hallow the Ori," the villagers repeated.

"On their great power, we shall meditate herein this day."

The villagers began to kneel before the bald man so Daniel and I did as well.

"Prostration it is," mumbled Daniel.

We copied the villagers actions as a husky man came and knelt beside us,

He spoke over the small book he was carrying with him. "We must meet. By the Portico of Light at the Hour of Bly."

Daniel opened his mouth to respond to the man, but he was interrupted.

"Speak not!"

Daniel and I were confused by the man's behavior but we didn't say anything.

Prostration ended up lasting a good six hours. Six hours! I was beyond bored after ten minutes had gone by!

When we finally got home...er...to Harrid and Sallis' home, I was exhausted. "Well, that was fun. Six hours of prostration. Why don't we just tell someone who we are and what's going on? I mean, isn't that whole point of this, to communicate?" I was beyond annoyed at that point.

"I don't think these people are going to entirely understand. Hey, did you hear what that guy said when we first came to the service?"

I had heard the man. "Something about meeting…"

"Yeah, at the Portico of Light at the Hour of Bly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

"What are you looking for?" I followed Daniel as he headed upstairs; trying not to trip over my long skirt as I went.

"I don't know. Some reason as to why we're in these particular people, these specific bodies. I mean, it can't be totally random."

Daniel and I entered a small bedroom, and seeing the bed, I went about taking my shoes off.

"Uh, I have a more pressing question. Do you have any idea how we're supposed to detach from them?" Now that was what I was really worried about. There was no way that I wanted to spend the rest of my days as 'Sallis'.

Daniel had been searching through a wardrobe, but he stopped at my question. "No. And that's another thing that's got me worried. Have you tried?"

I finally got my shoes off and I nodded at Daniel. I had tried several times during 'prostration' to disconnect from Sallis' body, with no luck. "Hmm. Nothing."

"It doesn't seem to be something I can just will to make happen."

Since my feet were finally free of the shoes, I launched myself over to the bed and stretched out, relaxing.

I sighed. "Maybe it's about removing the stones from the device on Earth."

"Yeah, unfortunately, we can't tell the people on Earth that we need them to remove them. We'll just have to wait until they figure that out for themselves."

That could take forever; I wasn't that patient.

"Maybe they have already, and it had no effect."

"I'm just going to rule out that possibility."

"Do you think these people are in our bodies?" If they were, Sallis would probably be pretty excited to be in a body as nice as mine.

"I don't know. I mean, this can't be how the technology is supposed to work."

I felt something hard poking me through the blankets so I reached under them and pulled out a book. When I looked inside, I saw that the book had been hollowed out and two of the black communication stones were lying inside of it. I had to tell Daniel about my discovery.

"Hey." I waved the book at him, but he barely glanced at it.

"Yeah, it's the book that some of the villagers were walking around with. It says on the front, um: 'The Book of Origins. Blessed are the Ori.'"

"I think you should take a look at it."

"Oh, I think I've seen enough. I mean, prostration for six hours. 'Give us strength.' You know, it's all very clear."

Right, but he hadn't seen the stones inside. "I think you'd find it really interesting."

"Yeah? When did you start being able to read Ancient?"

"I can't. But this…looked familiar." I opened the book to show him the stones.

Before he could say anything, a loud knocking sounded on the door downstairs. Daniel and I rushed down to it and found the man who was speaking to us earlier, looking quite relieved.

"Thank those full of value. I was worried when you did not meet me."

Oh yes, we _were_ supposed to meet him.

"Yes. Sorry about that," Daniel responded.

"Why did you not meet me?" The man then turned to me. "Why are you not sharing leaves with the Administrator's wife?"

Sharing leaves? What was that? "I…forgot."

"We are already suspected. We must not alter our behavior."

This man was confusing me more and more by the second.

"Suspected of what?" Daniel asked the man.

"Harrid, what ails you? Did I not know better, I would fear you are trying to entrap me."

"No. I...I wouldn't dream of trying to…"

"Entrap you? How?" I interrupted Daniel.

"Stop this, please."

"Okay, you know what…Uh, please. Would you, would you sit?" Daniel turned to me. "Go with me."

The man and Daniel sat down at the table and I perched myself behind Daniel.

He then began to explain to the man about the communication device and how we were not really Harrid and Sallis. We introduced ourselves and the man, whose name was Fannis, seemed to readily accept what Daniel had told him.

Fannis actually knew about the stones, turned out that he was a heretic, as were Sallis and Harrid.

Apparently the 'Ori' were some god-like beings who Daniel and I began to theorize were left behind by the Alterans and had learned to ascend. That would certainly explain their god-like abilities. Daniel and I were curious as to why these Ori would pose as gods.

Fannis was quick to explain. "The Ori are not posing. We do not doubt their power, just their word and intention. Their power is as real as the strength of belief in all followers. You were late for leaves with the Administrator's wife. Sallis and she are acquaintances."

"So what should I do?"

"Can you not disconnect and allow Sallis to return?"

I really wished that I could.

"No, apparently we can't do that," Daniel answered for me.

"Then you must pose as Sallis, or we will be discovered."

Pretend to be someone else? Sure I could do that. I was Vala Mal Doran, master thief and con artist! "I can do that."

I walked over to the Administrator's house to meet his wife. She was a short, plump woman with dull brown hair.

"Sallis! There you are! I was beginning to worry for you!"

I nodded. "I am sorry, I did not mean to be late."

The woman ushered me inside and told me to sit at the table so that we could share leaves.

Sharing leaves ended up being like drinking tea, with leaves in it. The lady poured me a cup and then one for herself before sitting across from me.

The tea substance did not look very appetizing, but I needed to play along so I took a tentative sip. It was actually quite good. "Thank you, this is wonderful."

The woman looked at me in horror. "Sallis? Are you ill? Why did you not recite the blessing before drinking?"

Oh no, nobody had said anything about a blessing! I decided to be truthful with the woman and I told her about how I was not actually Sallis, but a woman from another galaxy inhabiting Sallis' body.

That did not go well. "You have been overcome!" The lady started screaming and shrieking at me.

I became very angry at her. I tried to explain what was going on, but she was going crazy! "Oh go fuck yourself!" I screamed right back at the lady, who stared at me in shock.

It was right about then when two men came in and hauled me out towards the village center.

"Let go of me! Get your hands off me!" I struggled to break free, but could not. I saw Daniel looking at me in shock.

"Daniel!"

"What happened?"

The men shackled me inside of an odd stone altar type thing.

"It didn't go so well."

"Yeah, I can see that." Daniel moved to come help me. "Excuse me."

However, before he could get too far, two villagers held him back.

"Harrid, stand back. Sallis has been overcome," said the Administrator guy.

Daniel struggled against the people holding him back. "No, she hasn't. If you'll just let me explain..."

He could not break free of their grasp. "Listen to me!"

They really did need to listen to him. I didn't know what they planned to do to me, but it couldn't be pleasant.

The Administrator spoke up again. "Fear not, for the Ori see all, outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering, they will protect you. They will cleanse your being, and you'll be taken to be with them forever…"

I rolled my eyes at him as he continued "...If not, may the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you in the dust."

Wait! Fire? "Fire?"

The Administrator signaled to a villager who began to pour molten fire into the stone altar. "Hallowed are the Ori."

They were going to burn me alive! I became very frightened. Daniel needed to get me out and quick. I felt my heart beat racing against my chest as the fire came closer and closer. I never did like fire, and now it was threatening to take my life. I mean I had done some, not so great things in my life, but I didn't think that I deserved to die that way.

Daniel tried again to get free, but to no avail. "What the hell did you say?"

"I think at first it's what I didn't say. You see, apparently there's a blessing you're supposed to recite over the leaves before you drink, which nobody warned me about. Then I think it's what I did say. I was trying to politely explain what was going on and then his..." I nodded towards the Administrator. "...wife started screaming and accusing me of being overcome. At which point I believe I suggested she might want to think about procreation…with herself."

Daniel started to panic. "Oh! Oh!" He turned to the Administrator. "Listen! Please! Listen to me! You have to believe me! This is not what it looks like. Sallis is not possessed, okay? Now this going to sound crazy…whoo-hoo. But we're from another galaxy. That's right we're using a communication technology that allows us to take over a body from very far away…and...and...and make us talk to you. We just want to talk to you!"

The Administrator just looked at Daniel and then back at me.

I felt the flames licking at my skirt. The heat was unbearable. To say that I was terrified would have been an understatement. "Daniel!"

"Okay, listen to me! Listen to me! You have to believe me! You're killing an innocent person!"

They either didn't believe him or didn't care. The flames were racing up my clothing and singeing my skin. "Daniel!"

"Blessed are those that deliver us from evil," said the Administrator.

I screamed as the flames began to consume me. I heard Daniel crying out, seconds before the fire overcame me. Then, blackness.

I woke up in shock. I was no longer dead, no longer burnt to an unsightly Vala crisp. I was in Daniel's arms, alive. "Daniel?"

He placed his hand under my chin. "You okay?"

Stupid question. I had just been burned to death and then resurrected. I nodded anyway as tears began to flow rampantly down my face. I hugged Daniel closer to me. "I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself...I'm pretty sure it's not you." Well, at least mostly not him.

It was then that I noticed the man who had brought me back from the dead. He was tall, with white pasty skin and eyes that were clouded over. He was wearing a robe with a hood and carrying a large staff-like object.

Daniel thanked the man.

"Thank the Ori. Stand. You will come with me."

The man walked away slowly.

"I think he wants us to follow him. Can you walk?"

I nodded. "If it means getting away from here."

**End of part 2. Poor Vala, I always hated seeing her get burned alive! Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying the story!**

**-J**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 16: The Ori (Episode Tag to Origin)**

**A/N: I have decided that I will be summarizing more parts of the story (episode wise) instead of writing almost everything that is said. I assume you have all seen the episodes, so I will be concentrating on more of Vala's thoughts and feelings about what is going on. There will still be some of the dialogue from the episodes though.**

_"I think he wants us to follow him. Can you walk?"_

_I nodded. "If it means getting away from here."_

Daniel and I followed the pasty man to a ring platform. We were transported to an odd looking place with green undertones on a stone-like surface. A few inches of water covered the surface and a large golden colored city was in the distance.

"Where are we?" Daniel spoke to the man.

"The Plains of Celestis."

I wanted to know about the city. "And that?" I pointed to it.

"City of the Gods."

Daniel and I exchanged a look before following the man towards the city. I wanted to know who this man was and what exactly we were doing, but Daniel seemed to be taking care of all of that.

"Maybe you could tell me who you are."

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

"And what is that?"

"In time, all in due time."

Damn, he was one of those enigmatic people, I hated those kinds of people. You could never get a straight answer out of them.

We continued after the Prior and into a large building. I took in my surroundings to try to figure out the best means of escape, if need be. A girl could never be too careful. We entered a large room, complete with a dining table, candles, and much to my delight, some fresh fruit in a bowl. Daniel and I attempted to follow the Prior out of the room, but the door had shut behind him and we were trapped inside.

"Uh, I guess we'll just wait here? Is that what we're going to do?" Daniel said to the air.

I sighed. I really hated waiting. Daniel, being the enormous geek (I think that's the correct Tau'ri term for him) that he was, went straight for a large book. How boring. I, on the other hand, decided to stretch out on the large table. All of that walking and being burned to death had me feeling quite tired.

I gave Daniel some time to look through the book before asking anything, but my patience soon wore thin. "All right, Daniel, what does it say?"

"Well, it seems to follow suit with many of the religions I've studied. They tend to weave their doctrines into simple fable-like narratives with characters that are meant to be identifiable to a common individual."

Wow, how incredibly dull. I groaned and stretched out on the table. "Well, why don't you read one to me? I love a good yawn."

He glanced up at me briefly before going back to the book. "Well, they all seem to teach meditation on one's worth and significance, the path of righteousness towards a state of higher being."

Blah, blah, blah, wasn't there anything interesting in the book? I noticed the fruit bowl again and took out an apple, biting into the tart fruit and enjoying its flavor. I offered up the apple to Daniel. He looked at me in alarm. I was confused by his reaction. "What? I'm starving."

He just took a deep breath, but did not explain his reaction, so I continued to consume the fruit.

"The central icon of the religion seems to be fire."

Hmm, well that was obvious. "I don't need a book to tell me that."

"That would make sense. Fire is light, energy, warmth…and yet, on Earth, at some point, fire became associated with demonic imagery. Things that are evil. Hell, not heaven."

I was becoming bored again. "And?"

"I was just wondering if the Ancients had something to do with that."

I turned onto my stomach and leaned over Daniel, flipping the pages of the book to the end. "Tell you what, why don't you flip to the end, and see how it all turns out, hmm?"

He just glared at me.

All of the sudden, we heard a thud at the door and it opened to reveal the Prior.

He stood there, claiming that the village that we had been in, Ver Ager, had become corrupted. Turned out, he wanted us to tell him who the conspirators in the village were because the Ori rewarded devotion. Daniel, of course, attempted to explain our unique situation to the Prior, but to no real avail. The Prior droned on and on about the Ori and their apparent greatness. I kind of wanted to hit the man, but he _had _brought me back to life, so I refrained from doing so.

Eventually Daniel asked to speak to the Doci, a man who apparently spoke the word of the Ori. That did it, the Prior took Daniel and they left the room, unfortunately leaving me behind. I don't think that the Prior liked me very much.

I had to wait a very long time for Daniel to return to me. I ate some more fruit, tried to take a nap on the table, and even idly flipped through the book that Daniel was searching through before. Really, what was taking them so long? I felt like throwing a chair through the window and going for a run around the city, just to kill time.

When Daniel finally returned, I immediately inquired as to what was going on. "What's going on?"

"This is bad."

Oh no. "Worse than being burned to death?"

"It appears our ascended Ancients and the Ori have a slight difference of opinion. See the Ori seem to think that because they're ascended, humans beings should worship them. All humans."

That didn't sound good. "And if we don't?" I was afraid of hearing the answer.

"Then we're not worthy of living and should be destroyed."

"I don't think enlightenment means what they think it means."

Daniel went on. "See, apparently our ascended Ancients have been shielding our existence from the Ori."

Oh boy. So, apparently, the Ori did not even know that humans existed in our galaxy until Daniel and I arrived and alerted them to our presence. It was basically our fault that these religious zealots that were hell bent on dominating the universe now knew that there was a whole galaxy out there, just waiting to be taught about Origin and the Ori.

I really did not want to accept the blame for what looked like a very bad situation, but Daniel said that although the Ori could not travel to our galaxy, their followers sure could. He seemed to believe that we were going to have a crusade on our hands. The Ancients refused to interfere with the lower planes of existence so the human followers of the Ori were free to attempt to convert whomever they pleased.

The Prior was told to bring us back to the village. I had no idea why he took us back, but it couldn't be good. We really needed to get out of Harrid and Sallis and back to Earth.

"What are we doing? Why did he bring us back here?"

"I think he's using us to weed out any other heretics that might be here."

And yes, Daniel turned out to be right. Only a little while later, Fannis appeared and while Daniel tried to convince him to leave, he did not. Instead, he led us to another communication device terminal that he had found.

Daniel and I took the stones from the book that I had found earlier and placed them into the device. It worked! We were back at the SGC for a moment, but then almost immediately, we returned to Ver Ager.

We quickly found out that the Prior had returned and was killing Fannis with his powers! The situation just went from bad to worse. Having offed Fannis, the Prior turned to Daniel next and had him telekinectically pinned to the wall.

"And the people shall deliver the wicked unto your divine judgment, where their sins shall be weighed in balance with all that is just and true."

Just and true? It was just and true to kill people? Since when?

Several villagers arrived and hauled Daniel and me off to the village center. I struggled to get free. "The Ori are great! I love the Ori! I'm a believer! What's the matter with you people? I'm telling you, I've seen the light!" They didn't seem to believe me.

"I don't think they're buying it," I said to Daniel.

"Well, I've heard you do better."

It was no use. Daniel and I were soon tied to the very same stone altar that I had just died in. I really did not want to go through that again, and somehow I doubted that the Prior would bring me back to life this time.

The Administrator showed up again. No doubt to enjoy my fiery death, and Daniel's too. "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who didst fight the evil that would doom us to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

"Well, second time's the charm," I said.

"Guide us on the path, so that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation, and be with you in the end of ends on the Plains of Enlightenment."

At that point, I was fighting back my tears. I was treated to resurrection, just to die again in the very same way, and a very painful and unjust way at that. Also, it's not like I wanted Daniel to die either. It would be such a waste of an attractive human male.

After many chants of 'hallowed are the Ori', the stone altar was lit and the flames started towards us. I could not believe that the villagers just stood there and watched us being burned to death. Of course, it's not like they could do much with the Prior having the abilities that he did.

The flames soon threatened to consume us. I awaited the inevitable pain and suffering before my death.

Suddenly, I was back at the SGC. I rose up from the bed that I was lying on, gasping for breath. I was alive, and when I looked over at the other bed, I saw that Daniel was too. However, the relief that washed over me was short lived. Poor Harrid and Sallis were in our places, dying, and I was sure that the Ori were planning their domination of our galaxy at that very moment.

**End of Chapter 16. The new way that I am approaching chapters will hopefully eliminate some unnecessary dialogue and help to move the story along better. If you could please let me know if you like this way or the first way better that would be great. **

**-J**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 17: A Lasting Bond (Episode Tag to The Ties That Bind)**

Since I was forced to release Daniel and I from the bracelets, I was now apparently no use for anybody on Earth anymore. Thus, I was being kicked out. I had originally left my cargo ship on another planet before I came to Earth, so I was headed back there.

I dressed myself up in my leather outfit and was all ready to leave when Daniel came down to the gateroom. "Came to see me off. That's sweet." I really wished that he would tell me to stay.

"Well we've been through a lot together. I just wanted to come here myself and make sure you were…thoroughly searched."

A security officer took my things and searched through them. I was hoping that they wouldn't find the little piece of treasure that I had hidden in my bag, but they did. I took the piece off of the officer and looked back at Daniel. "This is a little keepsake. Something to remember you by…"

He plucked the treasure out of my hand. "This is a priceless artifact."

I reached for it again. "As priceless as the memories we share?"

He placed the artifact in his pocket, ignoring my question.

I took my things back and after thanking the officer, turned back to Daniel. "I hate long goodbyes."

"Okay. Good bye." Ouch, was that all I got?

"Don't I even get a hug?"

I saw him hesitate before gathering me stiffly in his arms and patting my back awkwardly. I swiftly stole back the artifact from his pocket and tried to make my way up to the stargate, but Daniel grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Daniel! Don't make this harder than it already is."

He found the artifact and pried it out of my hand. Damn it! I had almost gotten away with it!

"Oh. Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, I can…"

I reached my hand up and lightly caressed his beard before walking backwards through the stargate.

I was escorted back to where I had left my cargo ship. It was still there, cloaked and ready to go. I went to 'thank' the nice security officers for their help in making sure that I didn't do anything bad (or make sure I got to my ship safely, as they said). However, when I walked over to them, I started to feel very ill all of the sudden. The world began to sway before my eyes and everything went black.

I woke up some time later, back in the infirmary on Earth. I was very groggy and disoriented, but that lady, Dr. Lam tended to me and told me that I would be okay.

Before I knew it, Daniel was being assisted into the room and onto a bed near mine. He looked like he was unconscious, but he quickly recovered after a short period of time. I wanted to say something right away to him, but my voice was too weak at first.

I heard Mitchell come over to Daniel's bedside along with Dr. Lam.

"Good morning, sunshine."

That seemed to wake my poor Daniel up. "Gah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened?" Oh, he didn't know that I was there yet.

"We're not exactly sure. But Dr. Lam here thinks it may have something to do with those alien cuffs."

"Why does one assume that?"

Dr. Lam answered him. "Well, you were completely unresponsive when we brought you in, but your condition suddenly improved when 'she' came back."

Yep, that was my cue! I leaned over until I could see Daniel and grinned widely. "Miss me?"

He did not seem happy to see me.

When Daniel and I were finally released from the infirmary, he grabbed my arm and hauled me off to Dr. Lee's office to see if he could figure out why the bracelets' effects had not worn off. It was pointless as I knew it would be. It seemed as if Daniel and I were stuck together and that was okay with me.

However, Daniel made it known that he did not feel the same way. "Look, I know we're scraping the bottom of the barrel here, but it's not like we have a lot of choice, unless you happen to know someone else who understands this technology."

I sighed deeply and looked away. Yes, of course I knew someone who understood the technology, I just wasn't too keen on seeing the man again.

Dr. Lee and Daniel looked up at me. "You know someone? Someone who can help us?"

Why did I open my big mouth? "No…and yes."

So then, of course Daniel wanted to know who it was and I told him the truth, that it was a scientist who had studied the bracelets. Then, Daniel asked if it was the man that I stole them from. I had forgotten that I had mentioned that so I tried to deny it, but to no avail. I attempted to make Daniel understand that he wouldn't help us, but he was determined to try. It was going to be a long day.

It didn't work. Arlos wanted to see me, not Daniel and Mitchell. And although I had fun seeing the men all dressed up in the clothing that I made them wear, I was really hoping not to have to see the odious man that was Arlos ever again.

He was just as I had remembered him; bald, old, and short. I tried to lie my way out of stealing the bracelets and also his mother's necklace, but he knew better. Oh well. Anyway, it ended up that he wanted that stupid necklace back before he would help us! The nerve of that man!

It just got worse from there. I tried to get the necklace back from a trader named Inago, but then he wanted his power coil back. So we went to get the power coil and the man wanted his special cargo ship back. In order for me to get that back, I would have to deal with the Lucian Alliance again, and that was not a prospect that I ever wanted to have to go through with.

It turned out that Landry did not want us dealing with the Alliance anyway. He was hoping that Dr. Lee would figure out how to counteract the bracelets' effects on his own. Instead, I had to go with Daniel, Muscles, and Landry to their capital to testify as to why the Ori were a threat to the Tau'ri. However, that was happening in a few days.

I quickly became bored at the SGC. I had to stay near Daniel constantly and I soon realized that his work was very dull, in my opinion anyway. At the moment, he was studying a broken stone tablet while I leafed through a fashion magazine; lounging on his desk. I saw several outfits that would look amazing on me, but they all asked about something called a 'credit card', hmm.

"Daniel, do you happen to have one of these… credit cards?"

He didn't even look up from his silly artifact. "Yes I do, and no you can't."

I groaned in disappointment. "By the way, is the security escort still necessary?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

I stood up and began to walk around to him. "I notice you've assigned a woman. Were you afraid that I might corrupt one of your impressionable young men?"

I passed Daniel and hit him on his butt with my rolled up magazine. Such a nice butt. He flinched but did not yell like I thought he would.

"No, I just thought I'd save someone the trouble of having to rebuff your advances."

Right, time to mess with him a little. "How do you know you succeeded?"

I winked at the woman security guard before continuing. "I'm so bored! What do you do around here for fun?"

"I'm doing it. I'm translating these artifacts from P4S-559."

That was supposed to be fun? Really? I decided that bickering with Daniel would be more fun, so I chatted/argued with him about his missed trip to Atlantis (my fault, oops!) and about how we should learn to get along since we were stuck together. I think that I might have gotten through to him, but then I sat on his glasses and broke them. He was a bit mad after that one.

After Daniel left his office, I poked around at his artifacts some more and flipped through my magazine again before heading to the quarters assigned to me to get ready for bed. I changed into my sexy little pinkish red top and panties, wishing that I could show them off to Daniel.

That gave me an idea. I quickly grabbed my robe and slippers and walked down the hall to Daniel's quarters. Once I had gotten the door open unnoticed, I slipped inside and took off the robe. I took that moment to wander around his quarters for a minute before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I jumped onto his bed and pulled up the covers to my chin and then flipped off the light as well.

Only a moment later, the door opened and Daniel flicked on the light.

"Hello," I said in my best sultry voice. Once he saw me in my sexy lingerie there was no way he could resist me. I wasn't sure if he would actually have sex with me, but I hoped that I could at least get _some_ action out of the attractive archeologist.

Daniel just stared at me in shock for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I played it coy. "Isn't this my room?"

He gestured behind him. "No, your room is across the hall with the guard in front of it."

"Ah yes, they do all rather look alike, don't they? Anyhow, since I'm here, shall we make the best of it?" I silently begged him to say yes. I was so bored and he was attractive and I was lonely and I wanted him. I threw back the covers and revealed myself to him; placing my hands behind my head in a gesture of invitation.

Daniel looked even more shocked than before. "No, we shalln't."

Damn it! I swear I had seen lust in his eyes when he gazed at me. I got up to my hands and knees and leaned forward to give him a nice view of my cleavage. "Come on, Daniel. We're both stuck here on this base, and there's nothing else to do." So let's have some fun.

"Yes, there is! There's...there's...there's sleeping, there's working, there's...there's finding a way out of this mess!" He was starting to stutter at that point. Yep, I knew he secretly wanted me, but for some reason he would not give in.

"What if we can't? We might have to spend the rest of our lives together."

He looked horrified. "No! Don't even go there." Wow, was I really that difficult to be around?

I tried again. "There's literally a bond between us. Some people might even find that romantic."

"I'm not one of those people." Of course he wasn't, damn him.

I sat at the edge of the bed. Maybe he didn't find me attractive. "Am I really so repulsive?"

"No! Uh…no!" Daniel sat on the footboard of the bed. "No you're not… repulsive, you're just… uh… It's just that I know what you're doing with the whole sexual thing. It's a defense mechanism."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You live a solitary existence, you move from place to place, you never form any lasting relationships, you use sex as a weapon to prevent yourself from forming any real emotional bonds." He counted each item off on his fingers and then shrugged.

Ouch, so that was what he thought of me. Some of that was true I supposed. "Textbook case. Never realized I was so transparent."

I got up and started to leave the room.

"Vala…"

I put on the robe. "No really it's...it's fine Daniel, you're right. I can see why you wouldn't want to become involved with someone so pathetic. I wasn't always like this, you should know. There was someone once. In fact, I was engaged. Then I was taken as a host and, even though the Tok'ra eventually freed me, the damage was already done. And once you have been spat on, and stoned by the people of your own village… Well, you try forming lasting relationships." I had told him the truth. I hadn't really wanted to, but it all came spilling out anyway. I did want companionship, but I no longer knew how to go about getting it. I only knew how to seduce men to get what I wanted, and now Daniel thought I was some pathetic little whore.

"Vala, wait. Just wait. Please. Stop."

I stopped, but did not turn to face him.

"All right, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I just… Sometimes I just… I forget what you've been through...If you've actually been through any of that. Are you messing with me?"

I wasn't messing with him. I had been through all of that, but I needed an out so that I wouldn't get hurt, so I took it. "Is it working?"

"Get out. Go. Get out. Go."

I guess it wasn't. I left the room and went back to my own quarters, wondering how I had become such a mess.

A few days later, I was sitting, listening to Daniel, Muscles, and Landry talk to some man about how the Ori were a threat to Earth. The man didn't seem to believe him so I stepped in to help them. The man wanted them to build more ships, so I merely suggested that maybe he wanted to do that to overcome his shortcomings as a man. Apparently I offended him because I got quite the verbal lashing from Landry and Daniel afterward.

After that, Landry had a change of heart. He was suddenly okay with dealing with the Lucian Alliance to get the cargo ship that would eventually help us to figure out how to release the bond that Daniel and I were under.

So that is what we did. Mitchell, Muscles, Daniel, and I made a plan and went through with it. We all met up with Tenat and Jup, essentially to 'trade' Daniel and I for some naquadah. Little did those greedy little aliens know that we had the upper hand on them and we were soon able to get the cargo ship from them.

After returning the cargo ship, power coil, and necklace to their rightful owners, it was time for Arlos to help Daniel and I.

I handed over his mother's necklace to him.

"Excellent. Finally, I can get Mother off my back."

"So?" Mitchell piped up after Arlos went to walk away.

"So?"

"So, we had a deal, remember? Give you the necklace, and you sever the link," Daniel responded.

"Yes, yes of course. I've been doing extensive research, um…"

"And?"

"Well, there's nothing I can do. The effect can't be countered. But you know? My guess is, it'll wear off eventually on its own. So long, everybody."

Wow. After all of that, Daniel and I were still stuck together. I did not mind that much. I still had hopes for him, even if he refused to succumb to my charms I knew it was only a matter of time. I would get my Daniel.

**End of Chapter 17. I'm not sure if the whole thing seemed a little bit rushed, but the point of the story is talk about Vala and her thoughts and feelings, especially about Daniel. So that is why I summarized quite a bit, but left in the important scene with her and Daniel. I wanted to show how Vala was feeling during that scene and about how her feelings for Daniel are growing. Reviews are loved and they help me decide how to write future chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 18: Blast From The Past (Episode Tag to The Powers That Be)**

As they days flew by I became increasingly bored. Daniel and I were still bonded together and he still turned down all of my advances. I still enjoyed bothering him though; he was just so cute when he was mad and frustrated.

One day, Daniel left his office and accidentally forgot a file full of papers. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked at the file. The papers seemed to be about all of the known planets where Priors of the Ori had shown up. I idly flipped through until I came to a planet that was labeled P8X-412. I recognized that planet, it was one of the planets that Qetesh had ruled over, the one that I had returned to after Qetesh was gone and pretended to still be her.

If I recalled correctly, I still had quite the stash of treasure on that planet. That treasure was rightfully mine and now I saw the opportunity to go and retrieve it.

I took the file and went to look for Mitchell. After searching for him for about five minutes, I finally found him eating jello in the commissary.

I sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch."

"Don't you care that there could be Priors out there taking advantage of poor innocent people? Luring them into an oppressive religion, or worse, killing them for rejecting it?"

"Are you bored of bothering Jackson?"

I ignored his question. "Hey, you're supposed to be going out on missions through the Stargate. So let's go. Let's rid the galaxy of evildoers. Look, despite what Daniel might think, I really can help. I know how things work out there. I'm physically capable. I'm good with weapons. Not to mention, seductively attractive." I waved and smiled at the two airmen who looked up at me. "I'd make a fine asset to any SG team."

"You left out selfish and untrustworthy."

Ouch, that wasn't nice. "How about independent and resourceful?" Time to get down to business. I opened up the file.

"That is a classified file."

"Priors have been reported on forty-three different planets already."

"Yeah, that's what the file says."

"Well, it just so happens I have a very good relationship with the people on the one you've designated P8X-412."

Mitchell leaned in and stared at me. "Define…'relationship.'"

Hmm... "They trust me."

He got up from the table.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to Landry."

"Why?"

He leaned over and grabbed the file off of the table before he answered me. "Because anyone who trusts you is obviously in a great deal of danger."

I went for his uneaten jello, but before I could take a bite, he spun back around and grabbed it off of me.

Oh well, hopefully Landry would approve a mission to the planet so I could get my treasure back.

And that he did, I went off to P8X-412, as the SGC called it to get my treasure.

Once we had all arrived, I immediately went to my former throne room to find one of my old outfits that I had used to pose as Qetesh. There was no reason why the villagers had to know that I was no longer the goddess they once knew and loved.

"Oh good, no one's here."

"I thought these people trusted you. Why are we sneaking around avoiding everybody?" Mitchell looked at me curiously.

"I already told you, they won't recognize me dressed like this. Fortunately, I left a couple spare outfits behind." I walked over to one of the side chambers where I had left my outfits.

Mitchell mumbled something and Daniel tried to follow me into the other room. "You know, I think we could probably explain to them exactly..."

I cut him off. "This will only take a second." I lightly pushed Daniel away from me. "Can a girl have a little privacy?" Seriously, there would be time for festivities later.

"No. Besides, I think I've seen just about everything there is to see."

What? I knew he peeked at me on the Prometheus! I smiled widely at him. "Right. Look, there's no other way out of this room. I'm just going to change. I'll be right back."

I sauntered into the chamber and found my sand-colored outfit that used to be one of my favorites. I had only just finished changing when I began to hear voices talking loudly in the main room. I came out to see Azdak and other villagers arguing with SG-1.

I didn't even have to say a word before they noticed me and immediately bowed down before me. "Please, forgive us. It has been so long, we began to fear you would not return."

SG-1 turned to look at me, I pleased to see that Daniel's mouth was gaping open and the others looked surprised as well. I held my head up high as I addressed my former villagers in the electronically enhanced Goa'uld voice. "Then you are foolish. I would not abandon you. I am your god."

I waited for Daniel or one of the other team members to dispute my goddess standing, but they did not. Instead, we were all treated to a poorly executed play, in my honor of course. Once it was over, Azdak spoke of the Prior who had visited the planet. As their 'goddess', I tried to convince the villagers that Prior was no good and that he was lying to all of them, but I was unsure about how effective I was at doing that.

Once the villagers had left the throne room, Daniel and the others chastised me for pretending to still be Qetesh. I tried to explain that this little village was all that I had after the Tok'ra had removed Qetesh, and that I had never harmed any of them, but they were still angry.

I had originally planned to pack up all of my treasure and head back to Earth, but those pesky Tau'ri men had other plans. Daniel wanted me to tell the villagers the truth; that I wasn't really a god at all. That sounded like a terrible idea to me, but Daniel was insistent. He claimed that if I told the villagers how I was a false god, that maybe they could see that the Ori were just false gods as well.

"No, the only chance these people have, the only chance any of us have against the Priors is to show them that we will not accept the Ori as gods. No matter what happens, we must reject them. True enlightenment must begin with the truth," said Daniel.

I sighed. "Oh please, the truth is so overrated."

Daniel held me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Look, for once, just do the right thing here. You're going to feel so good about it afterwards…trust me."

For some odd reason, I agreed with the man.

Needless to say, it did not go well. Once I had told Azdak and the others the truth about me, they had the audacity to through me into a jail cell! Daniel tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary, but they didn't listen. They planned to execute me the next day.

"So, Daniel…when does that warm and glowy feeling from doing the right thing kick in? Because…I'm not there yet." I was seethingly angry at the man for making me tell the truth, and look where it had gotten me? Locked in a jail cell on a planet that I used to rule over!

Of course Daniel insisted that he would get me out of it. That it wouldn't come to the point of me dying...again. I really wanted to believe him, but it was difficult to do such a thing while trapped behind bars.

Mitchell and Muscles somehow convinced the villagers to let me have a trial the next day, and to let Daniel stay by my side during the night. Usually I would be thrilled to have such good-looking male companionship all night, but somehow it just was not the same.

The next day the trial just went from bad to worse. Daniel attempted to separate my actions from that of Qetesh, but the villagers were still out for blood, my blood. And then, the most terrible thing happened. Yep, that's right. The Prior arrived.

Oh, and it wasn't just _any _old Prior, it was the one who used to be the Administrator on Ver Ager. "That's the one that tried to burn us to death…twice," I said to Mitchell.

The Prior attempted to sway the villagers to the path of Origin, while Daniel tried to relay the truth to them. And so it went, back and forth between Daniel and the Prior until Azdak decided that the trial was over and that the villagers would discuss all that was heard.

I was placed back into the cell for the time being and while Muscles and Mitchell were content to play cards away from me, Daniel stayed right by my side.

"You need to work on your anti-Ori speech. That Prior almost had me believing. Well, not so much believing as willing to say I believe."

"I know."

"You ARE asking people to stand up and put their lives on the line." The Ori and their Priors were not to be taken lightly.

Daniel let out a deep breath. "I really believe it's the only way we're going to have to defend ourselves against them."

"We could try shooting them. You said the Priors are human, right? A few well-aimed shots might at least get their attention." I liked my idea.

"Well, you study enough religions, you find that killing the missionaries doesn't combat the overall philosophy."

Blah blah blah. "Problem is that what the Priors are offering sounds quite good, until you get to the whole prostrating and burning people alive bits."

"There's that, and I don't think any of us have read the real fine print yet."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I personally know without a doubt the Priors are bad."

Well obviously. "So creepy."

"And believe-or-die is an archaic moral standing. Now, the Ori are wrong for doing what they're doing, but the part I haven't figured out yet, the part that's really bothering me is WHY they're doing it. I mean, why do they care if people worship them or not?"

Hmm, he did have a point there, but before I could respond, Azdak walked into the room. The villagers had decided to spare my life, but keep my imprisoned for the rest of it. Although I was not too happy about that, Daniel wanted to know about the Prior and Azdak shared that the village was divided on the matter.

Suddenly another villager appeared and told Azdak that the man named Vachna had fallen ill. Azdak went to leave, but Daniel stopped him. "Wait, Azdak. Um…maybe we can help."

What was he talking about? Oh yes, I did have the Goa'uld healing device on me, apparently I needed to put it to use.

I went over to Vachna and sat by him on the cot with the healing device in my hand.

"I do not want YOU near me."

I was trying to save his life and that was all the thanks that I got? "Take it easy."

Daniel convinced him and the others that I was only there to help, and help I did. I moved the device over Vachna, and after several seconds, he was healed.

The villagers were amazed and after Daniel explained the technology, Azdak seemed more willing to tell the Prior to leave them alone.

However, it didn't take long for more villagers to fall ill. I did the best I could to help heal them, but it was getting to be too much. I sat in the throne room to take a short break. I had to accept the fact that I couldn't possibly heal them all and it was killing me. I just couldn't save them.

Daniel came up and sat beside me. "You all right?"

"No."

"You can do this."

"I'm not so sure."

"Look, I know using that hand device must be taking a lot out of you, but we really, really need your help right now." It was taking a lot out of me and I didn't know how much more that I could take.

"Each one is getting harder. Each time it takes longer, and they keep coming. I don't think I can save this whole village, Daniel."

"You have to keep trying."

Daniel's radio went off. "Jackson, we got a problem here."

"Give me a minute."

"Now, please."

Daniel and I exchanged a look. Things were becoming worse by the moment. Daniel got up and went to Mitchell with me close behind him.

It was Azdak. Even though I had healed him before, he was sick again. "I healed him! If they can get reinfected, this will never end."

Azdak cried out in pain. "We must give in. They are too powerful."

"No. It's okay. I'm here." I activated the device and went about healing him again, but for some reason, it didn't seem to be working anymore. Azdak was dying.

I tried to heal more villagers, but again, the device failed me.

I motioned for Daniel to join me again.

"What?"

"This is not working anymore. I'm sorry."

"You have to keep trying. I mean, at least put on a show, keep their hopes up. I mean, we know you can do that."

Couldn't he see that I was very upset? "See, this is exactly why I never even think about trying to help people. I'm terrible at it! Because of me, these poor souls are either going to die horribly, or they're going to give into the Prior in the hopes that he'll heal them." I felt like a complete failure.

"It is not because of you!"

"I cannot make them better! And if I hadn't been so worried about my precious treasure, I would never have opened my big, fat mouth, and we never would have come here!" It really was all my fault and I felt terrible. My greed had gotten the best of me, I was no better than my father.

"And these people would still have had to either convert to Origin or face the consequences. And that's a dilemma the rest of our galaxy is also going to have to worry about."

Dr. Lam had come to help the villagers and she came to speak to Daniel. Apparently, she believed that the Ori may be responsible for the mysterious illness.

And then it hit Mitchell, the illness took a hold of him and he was lying down, getting sicker by the moment.

There was nothing I could do, there was nothing Dr. Lam could do. I felt like the world was turning in on me in the worst possible way, but then it got worse. Azdak was dead, my faithful servant all those years ago was gone, all thanks to me. My eyes began to tear up as I looked away from his body.

Daniel leaned down next to me. "You did everything you could."

I sniffled and nodded, but my reply was interrupted by news that the Prior had returned. Enough was enough. After telling Daniel to go ahead, I went for the closest weapon that I could find.

Daniel was arguing with the Prior when I arrived.

"Enough."

Everyone turned to look at me as I aimed the gun at the Prior. "Heal these people now."

"Vala..." Daniel began.

"No, Daniel, I've had it with the Ori. I think it's time we sent them a message. Or will you heal them?"

"Only their faith can heal them now," was the Prior's response.

I had figured he would say something like that. "Then you are useless to us."

I raised the weapon and fired on the Prior. The bullets stopped, inches before the Prior and fell to the ground. I was in total shock.

Well, that was all that it took to persuade the remaining villagers to fall to the Ori, and with that, The Prior stamped his staff on the ground and everyone was magically healed. Even Azdak came back to life.

The villagers rejoiced, and although was happy that they were healthy once again, I knew that we were in deep trouble.

**End of Chapter 18! This story is getting loooong. Reviews are appreciated.**

**-J**


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 19: Supergate (Episode Tag to Beachhead)**

Days turned to weeks and I was still on Earth. I knew that as soon as the bond between Daniel and I was broken for good, that I would be sent back, but I was beginning to like my life among the Tau'ri. Yes I was still bored a lot, but Daniel had begun to allow me to help him to decipher some Goa'uld artifacts to keep myself busy. Also, I always had fun bothering him, and occasionally Muscles and Mitchell as well.

I knew that it would all end soon though. It was only a matter of time before Daniel would decide to test if our bond was broken or not yet. I really did not want that day to come any time soon, even though I was certain that Daniel and the others wanted me gone.

I had come to realize that I was beginning to have strong feelings for Daniel. Yes, I had always found him attractive, but it was becoming more than that. I was starting to feel an emotional attachment to him, something that I had not felt for many years, not since Sulak. And even though I annoyed Daniel on a daily basis, I still thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him.

The thought that I was falling in love again scared me. I tried to write off my feelings as ones of lust and side effects of the bracelets, but deep down, I knew that that wasn't the case. Daniel was someone special. He was a determined, thoughtful, intelligent, and caring man. I began to see all of that back when he held me after I was brought back to life on Ver Ager, and my feelings for him had just grown stronger since then. I was in deep trouble. I had told myself ages ago that I would never let any feelings get the best of me, that I would never let myself get attached to a man ever again. However, there I was, falling in love with Daniel, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Daniel, Muscles, and Mitchell decided to teach me how to play the Tau'ri sport of basketball one day. Apparently the aim was to throw a ball into a net and try to stop your opponents from doing the same thing. It was a silly little game, but I caught on quickly and started to enjoy it. Muscles and I were on the same team playing against Mitchell and Daniel. Needless to say, we were beating them.

Muscles lifted me up so that I could dunk the ball through the hoop. "Yeah! Woo!"

The two of us bumped hips in celebration as I turned to Daniel. "You boys aren't going to let people from two different planets beat you at your own silly game, are you?"

Daniel pointed his finger at me. "'Silly game' isn't over yet."

"That's my wingman," said Mitchell.

"You need a new wingman," I replied.

Daniel was in front of me with the ball now. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Yeah, sure he was. "Promises. Promises."

Not long after that Landry came in and interrupted our little game wanting to talk to Muscles. Turned out he wanted to know about a Goa'uld named Nerus. I knew that Goa'uld. He was a disgusting, gluttonous, overly large man, and he was not to be trusted.

However, even after all of my protests, Nerus supposedly had vital information that the SGC needed so they let him through the stargate.

Nerus explained that a Prior was currently keeping a stargate open indefinitely on a Jaffa planet known as Kallana. There was also a force field around the Prior that seemed to be rapidly expanding. No one was quite sure how the Prior was keeping the gate open; wormholes were only supposed to last a maximum of thirty-eight minutes, but the Ori were apparently above wormhole physics.

Nerus advised that the Tau'ri attack the force field with all the power that we had to hopefully stop them. I knew that something more was happening. Nerus had to have been lying to us. I tried to convince Daniel and the others that he was not being truthful, but to no avail. We were to travel to that world and try to stop the Prior with a powerful Earth explosive.

The stargate would not open to Kallana, we were to take the Prometheus instead. I also finally got to meet the famous Colonel Carter. She was a tall, blonde woman, very pretty. She seemed confused as to who I was and why I was there, didn't anybody fill her in?

"When we spoke a couple of weeks ago, you said you thought the effect of the bracelets was wearing off."

Hmm, okay so she knew who I was.

"It was. I just didn't want to put it to a test from the other side of the galaxy. So…" Daniel let himself trail off and Sam nodded in understanding.

Well, it seemed to me like Daniel still wanted to be rid of me. "Wow. You're just dying to get rid of me now, aren't you?"

"No. Not dying to."

Bad choice of words; I was deeply hurt but I would never let it show. "Oh no, I know I'm not welcome here. Despite all my efforts to try and fit into your little stargating club, you can all rest assured that as soon as I can safely part Daniel's company without killing the both of us, I will."

I tramped up the ramp to the gate and then turned to Landry in the room above me. "Oh, and you. You will wish you had listened to me when I said letting the Goa'uld come here was a mistake."

Once on board the Prometheus, we set about finding our way to Kallana. Daniel was mean to me and stole my scarf, he probably just wanted something of mine, but still, that was my favorite scarf!

The situation was worse than we had originally thought. The force field was far bigger, and was still expanding. I went down to the planet (wearing a ridiculous spacesuit thingy) with Daniel, Muscles, and Mitchell to try to convince the Prior to close down the wormhole before we blew him into little bits, but for some reason, he was unconvinced that we could harm him.

He was correct of course. The explosive went off, and instead of stopping the growth of the force field, it only made it grow faster until it had engulfed the entire planet. The Jaffa who had showed up before were suspicious of us and told us that they had left a cloaked cargo ship to keep an eye on us. Right, like it was our fault.

Turned out that Nerus had set us up. I knew it and I was correct. They owed me big time after that, I had tried to warn them.

The worst was yet to come. Before any of us knew it, a huge stargate, or supergate, as Sam had put it, was being built right before our eyes. It had to be stopped or the Ori would be able to send ships through it directly to our galaxy!

Everyone was scrambling around, looking for a way to stop the gate.

"Well, this is how they can create a wormhole that can span such a vast distance. With a black hole at either end, they can maintain an open wormhole indefinitely," said Sam.

Mitchell piped in next. "Fine, fine. How do we stop them?"

Suddenly, an idea hit me. What if someone took the cloaked cargo ship nearby and forced it into the gate pieces before the whole thing was finished? "I have an idea. If we can…"

Either they didn't hear me or were ignoring me. "The next idea anybody comes up with has to be outside the box."

I glared at Daniel for ignoring me, then Sam continued. "Okay, the gate is composed of individual units. The-There must be some sort of energy linkage between them, like a-like a chain."

I tried again to chime in. "Exactly, so we…"

Mitchell interrupted me. "So we need a big ol' set of bolt cutters."

"Oooh. Too far outside the box. Get closer to the box."

What was wrong with these people? I had an idea! I could help them! Frustrated, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Maybe, once I had heroically stopped the supergate from forming, the Tau'ri would take me seriously and realize that I wasn't as bad as they thought. If I was lucky, maybe Daniel would start to think of me in another manner as well.

But first, I needed to get to the cargo ship and complete my mission. I activated the ring transporter and was sent to the cargo ship. I swiftly zatted the Jaffa on board and went for the controls.

"Hey, don't leave without me," I radioed back to the others.

"Vala? Where the hell are you?" Daniel answered me.

"Oh, you care now?"

"Vala!"

"I'm aboard the cloaked cargo ship that Gerak left behind to watch us." Seriously, where did he think I went?

"How did you find it?"

"Good guess. When controls are set a certain way, rings seek out the nearest set...which happen to be aboard this cargo ship, cloaked or not."

"What are you doing?"

Hmm, was that worry I heard in my dear Daniel's voice? Could be, but worry for himself or for me?

"Trying to help, Daniel. Someone had to do something, and you wouldn't listen. Actually, I got the idea from Colonel Carter. The objects are being held in some sort of energy field like links on a chain, and I intend to take the place of the last link."

"Vala, when that singularity forms, there will be a powerful shock wave. The cargo ship won't survive," replied Sam.

"I'm counting on it. I'll ring back before it hits, and you can all thank me immensely."

I quickly steered the cargo ship towards the almost completed supergate. At the very last moment, I was able to jam the ship in between the links and stop the supergate from forming. The jolt rocked me in the chair and I saw bolts of electricity all around the ship.

"Oh boy." That was not good, I needed to get out of there fast.

I stumbled towards the ring room and punched in the necessary code to transport me back. I ran to the center of the rings and waited to be sent over to the Prometheus. However, the singularity was forming faster than I had expected. Electric sparks exploded all around me and I felt my body being pulled roughly until it was too much to take and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I finally came to, I was in a bed. And not just any bed, but a bed inside of a room that looked very similar to Harrid and Sallis' room back on Ver Ager. Was I in the Ori galaxy? Or was this some strange version of hell where I would be condemned to prostrate to the Ori and be burned to death over and over again?

I pondered my fate for a moment before a man peeked his head from around the corner.

"You're awake!"

I groaned as I attempted to sit up. "Where am I? And who are you?"

The man walked over to sit beside me on the bed. He was handsome, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. I did notice that he walked with a slight limp though.

"You are on Ver Isca, and my name is Tomin."

**End of Chapter 19. Time to meet Tomin, unfortunately that means that we will not get to see Daniel for a little while, but he will be back! Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm glad some of you are still supporting this story! Oh and check out my poll on my profile page if you get bored.**

**-J**


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 20: A New Life**

**A/N: This is just my take on Vala's life with Tomin. I tried to keep it canon, but I wanted to add my own Vala/Tomin scenes into it. **

_I groaned as I attempted to sit up. "Where am I? And who are you?"_

_The man walked over to sit beside me on the bed. He was handsome, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. I did notice that he walked with a slight limp though._

_"You are on Ver Isca, and my name is Tomin."_

Ver Isca? I definitely had to be in the Ori Galaxy, that name sounded too much like Ver Ager to be a coincidence.

"How did I get here?"

Tomin looked at me in concern. "You do not know? I found you outside of the village inside of the ring transporter, you were unconscious."

I didn't know how much I should tell him about myself or where I came from so I stayed quiet until he continued.

"I believe that the Ori sent you to me as a gift, so I brought you back here to my home."

Me? A 'gift' from the Ori? Hardly. But I wasn't about to tell him otherwise. "You are very kind. My name is Vala by the way."

He smiled at me. "Vala...what a lovely name."

Over the next few weeks, I began to make myself a life in Ver Isca. I wanted to go back to Earth and see how things were going with the Ori, and to see my Daniel of course, but I had no means to get there at the time.

Once I was well enough, I forced myself to attend prostration with Tomin and act like the typical Ori follower. I did not want there to be a repeat of what happened to me on Ver Ager. Tomin was a sweet man, but I believed that he had been alone before I had come along. Apparently, the villagers looked down upon him because the Ori had 'given' him a crippled leg. I also heard that some of the people believed that I had escaped from another village after some sort of a scandal. I didn't care too much, as long as I wasn't being burned to death.

It was obvious that Tomin was quite taken with me. For about a week after he had found me, he did everything for me. I even got my meals brought to me in bed. It was nice to have a man so enraptured with me again.

One night, after prostration, I was getting ready for bed when Tomin came into the room.

"Vala?"

I looked up at him. "Yes Tomin?"

"I know that you don't like to talk about wherever you came from, but is there...uh...someone waiting for you out there?"

Why couldn't he just go on believing that I was a 'gift' from the Ori? I couldn't tell him about Daniel or the Tau'ri, not without putting them and myself at risk. "What are you asking?"

He shuffled his feet a bit before walking over to me. "Are you married? Betrothed?"

I knew that Tomin was falling in love with me, and who could blame him? But, I wasn't sure what I should do about it. "Uh, no...I'm not."

A smile lit up his face. "Oh, good." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

Oh no, this was worse than I had thought. I pulled my lips away from his. "Tomin...stop please."

He immediately stepped backwards. "I...I'm sorry...you are just so beautiful and kind."

No one had ever called me kind before, it was nice to hear. "I'm not angry, I'm just not ready. I have only known you for a few weeks now." I didn't mention that I was in love with another man, from another galaxy.

"Oh, I understand. I should not have been so forward. I'll leave you be now."

I sighed heavily. I did not want to hurt his feelings. "Look, maybe some other time, okay?"

Tomin shook his head. "No, it's alright, the Ori look down upon any sexual acts before marriage anyway."

Whoa...what exactly was Tomin planning on doing after he kissed me? "Right, but it was just a kiss, we didn't have sex so don't worry about it."

He nodded at me and then left the room.

I flopped down on the bed and wondered how I was going to get myself back to Earth.

I eventually decided that my best bet would be to find out if there was anybody like Fannis; an anti-Ori underground of some sorts. I knew I had to be careful though, although I really wanted to get myself back to Earth, I did not want anyone to find out that I was not a devout Ori follower.

And then there was Seevis. He basically ran the entire village and was not one to trifle with. He was the village administrator and if anybody strayed from the path of righteousness, Seevis was sent to take care of them. I did not want to have any run ins with that man.

Only a few weeks after Tomin had kissed me, he was out at the market while I stayed home and attempted to tidy up. It wasn't like Tomin or I were particularly messy or anything, but the shelves were getting dusty and our clothing needed to be washed. I wasn't too keen on the whole domestic housewife thing, especially because I wasn't Tomin's wife, but it kept me busy and out of trouble so I dealt with it.

So there I was, dusting off a shelf early in the morning when a wave of nausea hit me hard. I rushed to the nearest bathroom just in time to relieve my stomach of its contents.

Afterward, I rinsed my mouth and splashed cool water on my face before heading to my bed to lie down for a while. I didn't know why I had gotten sick all of the sudden, but I figured that I should rest, I was tired anyway.

Tomin came back a few hours later to find me napping in bed.

"Are you okay? You never sleep this late."

I decided not to share my unexplained illness to him. I did not want him to think that we needed to prostrate to the Ori longer to help to 'heal' me.

"Oh, I'm fine. The dust was getting to me so I came to lie down and I must have fallen asleep." I put on a fake smile for him.

He eyed me warily. "Okay, but you do look a little bit pale, you sure everything is all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied.

I certainly was _not _fine. Over the next few days I became sick to my stomach very often. I was also feeling very fatigued, even when I had had a full night's rest. I guess it didn't really hit me until I missed my monthly cycle though.

I had all the symptoms of being pregnant. But how could that be? I had not had sex with anyone for quite some time. I tried to think of another explanation for my sickness, but could not. I had to somehow be pregnant.

My situation could not have been worse. I was pregnant, without doing the necessary bits. The villagers of Ver Isca were extremely devout in their religion. Once they saw me pregnant and without a husband, they would probably burn me to death for sure. No, I couldn't let that happen. My mystery baby needed a father.

As if my mind had summoned my obvious answer, Tomin came into my room to see how I was doing.

"Vala, the Prior asked me how you were faring this evening."

I had told Tomin that I must have eaten something that my stomach was not used to and that was why he caught me vomiting that morning. He must have told the Prior at prostration. "Did you tell him that I was doing better?"

He nodded. "Yes, I said that you had eaten something bad and were resting at home."

"Did he believe you?"

Please say yes, I silently begged him.

Tomin gave me an odd look as he came and sat down next to me. "Why wouldn't he? It is the truth."

A gave a nervous laugh. "Ha, right...sorry."

He smiled and tucked a lock of my dark hair away from my eyes. I was struck by his affectionate gesture, in fact, it had my mind turning. What if I slept with Tomin? The baby would then have a father. Wait, he wouldn't sleep with me out of wedlock, plus I needed to be married in order to be safe in the village as well.

That was it. I would marry Tomin. If I was quick enough, he, and everyone else, might just believe that the baby was his. I marveled at my quick thinking and intelligence. But as much as I liked Tomin, I was only going to marry him to save my life, and my baby's life.

I wasn't sure how to approach the whole marriage thing with Tomin, so I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I seduced him.

The next night, I dressed in my very best, which wasn't much considering that I didn't have any lace or leather to speak of, and waited in my bed for Tomin to arrive.

Although I was fully clothed, I propped myself up with my hands behind my head when I heard him opening the door to the room. I recalled having done something similar when I had tried to seduce Daniel and I hoped that I was going to have more luck with Tomin.

Tomin swiftly entered the room and once he got a look at my provocative and inviting pose in the bed, he jumped back in surprise.

"V...Vala? What are you doing?"

I sat up a bit and beckoned him forward. "Come here," I growled in my best sultry voice.

As he walked closer, I could see the shock, but also desire flickering in his eyes. "I don't understand..."

I gave him a coy smile. "Just come sit by me, I missed you."

He swallowed hard before doing as I had asked.

I took my opportunity and pounced on him, finding his lips with my own. I kissed him fervently, straddling him on the bed. He returned my kiss for a few seconds before gently pushing me off of him.

"N...no, we can't do this."

"But I know you want to..." I looked down his body pointedly. "I _know_ you want to," I purred.

Tomin rolled off the bed. "No, I can't do this with you. I'm sorry. We cannot have sex out of wedlock."

I knew he would say that, but I played along with my own plan. "But I have to have you Tomin." I practically groaned out the words at him.

He ran his hand through his shaggy hair before responding. "Why the change of heart?"

Damn it! The man just couldn't make it easy on me, could he? "You took care of me and stayed by my side, you gave me food, shelter, and companionship. I want to be with you."

I dared to look into his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see the deceit in my own.

He smiled back at me. "I'm so happy to hear that Vala. I have wanted to be with you since the moment that I first saw you. However, before we have sex, we need to be married."

This was it, he was going to bring up marriage, and I would pretend that it was his idea.

"And?"

He smiled again. "And, I would be ecstatic if you would consent to be my wife."

My best fake grin was plastered on my face as I launched myself towards him and held him tightly against me. "Of course! Let's do it tomorrow!"

And so we did. The very next day, Tomin and I were married by a Prior in front of many of the villagers. It was not exactly my ideal situation, but I hoped that it would be enough to convince everyone that the baby was Tomin's.

After the ceremony, He and I were treated to a small feast. Even though we were sort of outcasts in Ver Isca, tradition was tradition, so we got our celebration.

As the night quickly approached, I began to feel nervous about what I knew was to come. I had had sex many times before, for various intents and purposes, but this was different. I was afraid that Tomin could see through my ruse, that he would be able to tell that I wasn't as into it as I should have been. However, for my plan to work, I had to do it.

When the feast was complete, Tomin took my hand and rushed me back to the house and upstairs into the bedroom.

His eyes glittered with desire as he began to take off my wedding dress. "I'm so happy Vala. You're so beautiful."

I gave him a half-hearted smile, but when he steered me towards the bed, I stopped him. "No, wait. I...I need you to extinguish the lights...it's uh, a custom where I come from."

He did as I asked and I sighed in relief. I would be able to deal with it easier in the darkness. I wouldn't have to fake my expressions.

In the dark, I imagined that Daniel was the one kissing me, touching me, loving me. It wasn't that hard to do; Tomin was silent enough until the very end.

It wasn't like I hated Tomin, or found him unattractive, but I knew that fantasizing about Daniel would make things go a lot smoother, and I was right. At the last second I stopped myself from crying out Daniel's name, muffling my words into Tomin's shoulder instead.

Afterward, after he had fallen asleep, I prayed to any gods that were real that my plan would work.

**End of Chapter 20. Let me know how I did! Thanks for reading.**

**-J**


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 21: The Will Of The Ori**

When I finally told Tomin that I was pregnant, he was overjoyed. I felt kind of bad for lying to him about it, but I couldn't risk being burnt alive again. The real question was, how did I become pregnant? It just wasn't logically possible. But, I never thought that I would die and be resurrected either so, I guess that anything is possible.

Quite a few months into my pregnancy, I was at home cooking, when Tomin came up to me.

"It's a miracle. Look at me."

He walked towards me, but he was no longer limping. I smiled widely at him.

"The Prior blessed me. I can walk. I can run. I can fight now."

Wait, fight? The smile dropped off my lips. "You can what?"

He came over and hugged me. "I've been conscripted."

He was happy, excited. I was afraid, horrified. The Tomin that I had come to know was a kind and gentle man, he was not a ruthless warrior.

And everything just got worse from there.

Tomin was dressing in his uniform and armor one day, when I tried to convince him not to enlist in the Ori army. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Are you serious? I never dreamed I would one day be fit to serve the Ori in this way."

"By killing people you know nothing about?" I never saw Tomin as a killer.

"All I need to know is that they are enemy of the Ori. That they reject the teachings of Origin and would have us stray from the Path."

Tomin was nothing if not devout, unfortunately.

"But these so-called unbelievers, they're so far away, how can they affect us? Why do you have to go all the way over there..."

I could see him becoming angry with me. "The evil must not not be allowed to fester anywhere!"

I sighed, it was no use. Tomin would not hear me, he was poisoned by the Ori and their 'Path'.

The weeks went on and I began to befriend the one barmaid at the local tavern. Her name was Denya, and I guess that was some sort of village harlot, because she didn't have the best reputation.

One day she asked me about my baby. "Are you excited to be a mother?"

I sighed. "Terrified is more like it."

"I was pregnant once."

I would bet that she didn't know who the father was. "Really?"

"It didn't last long."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so I changed the subject. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, I heard something really weird."

"I promise you, I've heard it all."

Hmm...I bet that she had not heard what I was about to tell her. "Well, have you ever heard of someone getting pregnant without actually doing the deed?"

She looked at me in shock. "How could that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you fell asleep, you know? That's happened to me before. I've been drunk and not remembered whole days."

Yeah, that was not the case, but I didn't want her to think that I meant myself. "I wasn't talking about me," I laughed.

"Oh?"

"No, I was just wondering, have you ever heard of the Ori giving someone a baby magically? They perform miracles all the time, right?"

Denya gave me an odd look. "If you say so."

It ended up that Denya was part of the Ori underground. It took me a good while to get her to admit it to me. Seevis was her boss, and she was afraid that he would have her killed.

It was the very next day that Seevis and some other man came and accused me of being unholy. They tied me to that damn stone altar, and left me there. I was surprised that Seevis didn't burn me to death, but I wasn't too happy about being shackled to the altar either.

I figured that Tomin would come and rescue me, he did believe that I was carrying his child. However, he just looked right past me and went along his business.

I was kept chained up for three days and nights. No food, no water, nothing. I began to have visions or maybe just nightmares, but either way, they scared me immensely. It was always the same. I would be lying in bed and then the ceiling would burst into flames and a skull-like face would come out of the flames and descend down towards me. I would always awake, sweating and fearful that that had really happened to me.

I don't know how the baby survived, but it did, as did I. I had lost consciousness at some point, but when I awoke, I was back in my bed in Tomin's house. He told me that he was sorry that he left me out there for so long. I was afraid that Seevis would come back for me, but Tomin assured me that he wouldn't bother me again.

A few days later, while Tomin was away, I went to the countryside where I knew that spaceships were being built for the upcoming crusade. Seeing the ships in person scared me. They were huge, and there were so many of them.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. "Impressive, isn't it."

I turned to see Seevis. I backed away from him in fear. I pulled out my small knife and pointed it at him. "Stay back." I was not about to let him chain me up again.

Denya walked out of the woods behind him.

"I promise, you don't want to come any closer," I threatened him.

"You can put that down."

"It's okay," said Denya.

I had no clue what was going on.

Seevis spoke again. "We had to put you through that."

Put me through what? Being shackled to an altar for three days?

"To be sure that we could trust you," Denya finished.

I was angry, but I lowered the knife.

It turned out that Seevis was actually the leader of the anti-Ori underground. He had planned to rig the ships to explode when the Priors went to activate them. The explosion would kill thousands of Ori followers and the Priors as well. I was concerned for Tomin, he was my husband and I did care for him.

I felt that I had to tell Seevis and Denya about who I really was and how I had come to Ver Isca. They actually believed me, in fact, the had one of those Ancient communication device thingys.

I wondered how they had gotten one, but Seevis explained that he had spies among the monks in Celestis, and when they saw the device they smuggled it out of the city.

I wanted to contact Daniel and the others right away. I needed to warn them about what was going on, plus I was sure that they would be relieved to know that I was actually still alive. However, Seevis wanted me to wait until the sabotage was over, just in case.

So there I was, folding some clothing upstairs when I heard Tomin arrive home, calling out my name. I rushed to the stairs, but stopped short of responding when I heard the Prior come in and speak to Tomin.

"Blessed are those follow the Path in unison."

I huddled on the stairs and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Prior?"

"Your wife is not at home, Tomin."

"She must be at market."

"Must she?" What was the Prior insinuating?

"To what do I owe the honor of such a visit?"

"Word of your courage has spread." I went down a few stairs to listen more carefully.

"If you refer to my unchaining of Vala, I believe Seevis accused her unjustly. She is not corrupt, or surely the Ori would not have allowed her to survive so long without food or water. They sent her to me. She is my wife. The mother of my unborn child." I was glad to hear that Tomin was defending me.

"Is she, now? The injury that crippled you since childhood, the one I have cured you of, to make you a strong, proud warrior..."

I carefully climbed down a few more stairs, still listening.

"Trust I will use the strength I have been given to fight all unbelievers in the name of the Ori."

"Yes. But the same wound that made you lame, also made you unable to father children."

Damn it! How dare that Prior ruin my cover! I was certainly in for it now.

"But then wh...Are you saying she betrayed me?" No! I did not betray him! I just didn't tell him the absolute truth.

"The child is the will of the Ori. That is all that matters. Your courage will be rewarded, Tomin. Fear not. Hallowed are the children of the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

The will of the Ori? That did not sound good at all. I looked down at my very pregnant belly and wondered what kind of monster could be growing inside of me.

Tomin was to leave the very next day for the Priors' starting up the ships. I caught him just as he was about to exit.

"Don't go." I pleaded him to stay, I did not want such a kind, caring man to die.

"Today is the day we've been waiting for. Ten Priors from Celestis come to bless the starcraft we've been building these past many months."

"I know."

"Everyone is going. Everyone. Even the women and children. Of course, I did not expect you… I know you've been tired, but it is going to be a great day if you want to come." A great day? No, it would be a terrible day.

"Please. Stay with me today. I have a bad feeling. I can't explain it. Don't you ever just get bad feelings?"

"Of course I do. Then I turn to the Ori for guidance."

"Tomin..." I began, but then he picked up his sack and went for the door again.

"The day of reckoning for all those who were raised by evil is upon them. I have spent my whole life waiting for the chance to walk the Path as I do now. My only hope was that you would walk it with me."

I nodded, disappointed and he continued. "Blessed are those who walk in unison."

And then he was gone. I figured that I would never see him again.

It turned out that I was right, but not about never seeing Tomin again. It was a terrible day, but not for the reason that I had thought. For some reason, the sabotage did not work. I didn't know why, just that the ships started and the people were cheering for a quick victory.

Fear pumped adrenaline through my veins as I went to Seevis and Denya, insisting on using the Ancient device to contact Earth. A crusade of massive proportions was beginning and I had to warn everyone at the SGC.

I got all set up and placed one of the black stones into the terminal, hoping that I would be connected to someone at the SGC.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Daniel's office, sitting at his desk. I looked down to see that I was wearing those awful uniforms that the SG-1 and the others always had on. Also, my hands were larger, tanner, and when I touched my face, I felt glasses. Yep, I was definitely in Daniel's body. Now, it was time to get down to business.

**End of Chapter 21. And so the Ori crusade begins... Review if you liked the chapter and check out the poll on my profile page.**

**-J**


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 22: The Warning (Episode tag to Crusade and small part of Camelot)**

I exited Daniel's office and set about trying to find Mitchell. Apparently, he was in the men's locker room, and since I had the special advantage of being inside Daniel's body, I waltzed right in to find him.

I walked past men in various states of undress, trying not to stare too much, until I found my target. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was dressed in only a towel, shaving by a mirror. I decided that it would be fun to mess with him a little bit, so I let out a whistle of approval.

He must of heard me because he wiped the steam off of the mirror and I saw myself as Daniel, looking at him flirtatiously.

He swiftly turned to me, confusion evident on his handsome face. "Jackson? Is there something I should know?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him. "Well, Colonel Mitchell, how nice to see you again."

He tightened the towel around his waist and stared at me. "See me again? I just saw you like twenty minutes ago. You feeling okay Jackson?"

I shook my head. "I'm not Daniel. It's me, Vala."

Michell rubbed his temples. "Uh, what? Is this some sort of a joke?"

I sighed. "No, it's not. It really is me. I am connected to one of those Ancient communication device things."

Mitchell took me to Sam, who actually believed me. She tried to explain to him how it was possible, and after awhile, he seemed to get it.

"So you're in the Ori galaxy."

"Yes."

"Are you able to communicate with Daniel?" Sam wanted to know.

"No. Just see and hear you."

"You see, we've been using the data from the stone that Daniel connected on this end, which is why you're connected to his body."

I couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit. "It's funny, isn't it. Daniel always wanted to get in my pants, and now I'm in his."

"Oh, that's not funny," Mitchell responded.

"Hmm?"

"He can't defend himself."

I still thought it was funny, but it didn't matter. I had important news to share with them.

Landry, Sam, Mitchell, and Muscles set me up in a room and recorded me while I began to tell them about my time in the Ori galaxy.

They provided me with a glass of water, which was nice and all, but I was starving. "Uh, you know, this water is lovely, but I think Daniel skipped breakfast, and I suddenly have a craving for pancakes and ice cream. Double chocolate fudge brownie, if memory serves?"

They all looked at me oddly, but I continued anyway. "Oh, I'll continue while you rustle that up."

I told them about Tomin first. I spoke of how Tomin had found me and took care of me while I was recovering from being sucked into the singularity. I recounted how I was living in a village similar to Ver Ager, and that it was full of devout Ori followers.

They let me tell my story without many interruptions, which I was grateful for, but soon, Mitchell wanted me to skip ahead a little bit because of time constraints. So I decided to tell them about how Tomin and I had to be married.

"Tomin and I got married."

That seemed to get quite the reaction out of them. "Whoa, married?" Sam cut in.

"Stay with me. I had no choice. I told you, he was very devout, and there's no way he would have slept with me out of wedlock."

They all seemed quite confused. Apparently, I wasn't going about telling them in the correct way.

"Okay, maybe we skipped ahead a little too far," Mitchell piped in.

Yeah, that's what I had thought. I explained to them how I had gotten pregnant and thus had to marry Tomin or risk being burnt alive again.

They all seemed in shock that I was pregnant; I kept forgetting that they couldn't see me.

Of course they wanted to know who the father was. Which I, of course, could not tell them since there was no father. I tried to explain that I had not had sex from the time I arrived in the Ori galaxy until my wedding night with Tomin.

That seemed to surprise them, but before I could get much reaction out of them, I had to tell them what I really came to tell them.

And so I did. I recalled how the Prior had fixed Tomin's leg and he enlisted in the Ori army, I told them about Seevis and Denya and how they were part of the anti-Ori underground who planned to sabotage the spaceships. Finally, I shared that my baby was the will of the Ori, and that the sabotage had failed; a crusade was on its way.

They seemed horrified that the crusade was beginning, and that that meant that the Ori had somehow completed a supergate somewhere in the galaxy.

They began to ask me some questions, but when I went to answer, I found myself suddenly back in my own body in Ver Isca.

I turned to see Tomin standing in the doorway, an Ori weapon in his hands. Before I could say a word, he shot both Seevis and Denya and killed them. I was in shock, I did not believe that the gentle, caring man who had taken care of me could be a cold-blooded killer.

"Tomin!"

"You said you did not think I could kill an unbeliever."

"Well I'm so sorry I was wrong! You have to listen to me." I was in deep trouble, I had to think of a good lie to get myself out of this mess.

"No! I am deaf to all but the teachings of Origin. The Prior told me Seevis was corrupt. That he tried to sabotage the ceremony and would have killed thousands. He sent me here to kill Seevis, and here I found you with him, conspiring over that device!"

Oh, no, things were not going well. I decided that I must place the blame on Seevis and Denya in order to survive. I pointed towards their bodies. "The made me do it!" I sat down and spoke as emotionally as I could. "They told me they would kill me if I didn't help them, and after what they did to me out there, wouldn't you? They thought this device was for communication, but they were too afraid to use it themselves, so they kidnapped me and forced me to do it for them… Did the Prior tell you I was with them? Did he tell you to kill me?"

I silently begged him to say no.

"No."

"Well, there you go, then." Grateful that he believed me, I approached him slowly.

"Were you able to communicate with the unbelievers far away?"

I saw his question as an opportunity to persuade him to stand down. "Yes. And there is much I can tell you about them. If you just put that weapon down." I lightly grabbed my belly as a reminder to him that I was carrying a child.

He still didn't move. So I tried again. "Tomin, you have to believe me, please… I overheard your conversation with the Prior the other day. I know, I'm sorry, I should have told you I was there. But I was so afraid. What he said shocked me. That this child is the will of the Ori? Tomin, I swear, I have not betrayed you. I have not been with anyone but you. So if you truly cannot father a child, then this baby is a miracle. It's our miracle, and this is a great burden which I cannot bear alone. So from this point on, we must walk the Path together."

I was terrified. I tried to make him believe that I was a devout Ori follower and that I deserved to live.

Thankfully, he lowered the weapon and gave in. "I must leave soon for war."

I had to go with him, there might have been a chance that I could return to the SGC that way. "Then I must come with you."

Tomin said nothing, he just came over and rested his head on my belly. I placed my hands on top of his head and sighed in relief.

We left the very next day on one of the new spaceships. The ships were large and I got a very spacious bedroom to share with Tomin during our journey to my home galaxy.

I wanted nothing more than to be back on Earth with Daniel and the others. I could really help them to fight off the Ori, and it seemed as if they would need all the help that they could get.

It didn't take us too long to get to the supergate. I stared in awe at the pure size of it. It was gigantic, but still only just large enough for the ships to fly through it. The Tau'ri were awaiting us when we came through. I could only watch in horror as one of the Earth ships exploded in front of my eyes. I silently prayed that Daniel and the others were okay, but I knew that they had to be out there somewhere.

The battle was more or less over before it even began. The Ori ships dominated over the others quite easily. As I looked out over the battlefield, an odd feeling came from my lower belly, a contraction. The baby was coming, and I was totally unprepared for it.

**End of Chapter 22. I know I rushed things a bit in this chapter, but you already read what had happened to Vala in the previous chapters, so I decided not to repeat all of it. Daniel will be back in the next chapter! Reviews are loved :)**

**-J**


	23. Chapter 23

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**A/N: I will not be highlighting every episode from season 10, just the really important and/or Vala centric ones (like Memento Mori, Family Ties, etc.)**

**Chapter 23: The New Adria (Episode Tag to Flesh and Blood)**

I cried out in pain as a strong contraction hit me. The baby was coming whether I was ready for it or not.

Tomin came rushing in to see what was going on. "Vala? Are you okay?"

"N...no. The baby is coming!" I began to double over in pain, so he helped me over to the bed and went to get some midwives who were on board the ship waiting for me to give birth.

Back on my home planet, there was a medicinal herb to aid women while they gave birth. This herb helped to ease the pain, and move the baby along. Apparently, these midwives either didn't have anything like that for or they just didn't care. I had to go through the whole processes without any medicinal aid.

"Listen now, keep pushing!"

What did she think I had been doing? "I am pushing, you… Oh…"

I struggled to push for a few minutes until I heard the baby cry. Overjoyed with relief, I looked over to Tomin and then to the midwife. "Is it all right?"

"She's beautiful."

Oh, a girl! I had a little girl. I wanted to hold my new daughter, will of the Ori or not. "She? She."

Suddenly, the midwife turned to leave the room without even showing me my child. "Wait, wait, where are you going? I want to see!"

She ignored me and left the room as a Prior arrived. He said that my baby belonged to all Ori believers, she was the Orici, whatever that meant, and he claimed that she would ensure victory in the Ori crusade.

That was not what I wanted to hear. I had been secretly hoping to steal her away and take her to Earth. I would raise her without any interference from the Ori or their Priors. However, I never got the chance.

Some time later, I was resting in my quarters when Tomin came to see me again.

"How are you feeling?"

I sat up, wincing in pain. "Look, they can't keep her from me. No matter who or what she is, I'm her mother. She needs to be fed and cared for, doesn't she?"

"She's being well cared for."

"I should be allowed to see her."

"I spoke with the Prior."

"And?"

"They've agreed to let you see her."

Suddenly, the door opened and Tomin dropped the the floor in prostration. I watched as a young girl, wearing a bonnet and a red cape came over to my bed.

"Hello, Mother."

Mother? This girl could not be my child! She was at least four years old! "Well, I heard that children grow up quickly, but this is ridiculous!" I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my abdomen "Ah."

The little girl walked over and placed her hand on my stomach, after a moment, she nodded and my pain had suddenly vanished.

"Well. That feels much better. Thank you."

"You do not believe."

What? How could she know that? "I don't know what you mean."

"You cannot hide your feeling from me. It's all right. I will help you find the Path. Hallowed are the Ori."

Tomin echoed her last words as I stared at my 'daughter' in horror.

Only an hour or two later, I was walking down the hallway in the ship to find my daughter. I entered her room to find her being helped into a new outfit by a few servants. She was older again, maybe seven years old now.

"Hello, Mother. You need not be afraid."

But I was afraid. I had never seen a child grow so quickly, it was more proof of the Ori's power that I did not need to witness.

"Are you actually going to stop growing at some point? Because, well, at this rate you're going to have a very short life."

The girl nodded to the servants to leave us and then turned to me. "I'm glad you worry for me. Are you feeling better?"

Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Not so much. "I am. Thank you."

"I am very hungry!" She sat down at a table full of food. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Okay," I agreed as I sat across from her.

"You have questions."

Well of course I did! I was still confused as to how she had grown so quickly and what exactly her role in the Ori crusade would soon be. But, first things first. "Do you have a name?"

She sat up a bit in pride. "They call me 'Orici.'"

Hmm...not really a name. "Yeah. It's not much of a name, is it?"

"What would you like to call me?"

What to call the supposed new leader of the Ori crusade? I thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect name for this girl. "Well. I always thought that if I had a daughter, that I'd name her after my mother. She was a very…strong woman. Her name was Adria."

Okay, so Adria wasn't my mother's name, it was my stepmother's, but she didn't know that.

"I like that. Adria."

Yeah, she liked that for about a minute before accusing me of 'humanizing' her. She then went on to tell me about how she was born with all of the knowledge of the Ori. And she really did believe all of the Ori nonsense about how the Ancients were the bad ones and how Origin was the only path to enlightenment. Nothing I said could sway her.

I knew then that my home galaxy was in big trouble. Adria was a force to be reckoned with, and she was only a little girl! I could only imagine what she would be like in a few days! I left Adria's room, saddened that I could not persuade her to end the senseless murders that were bound to occur.

I made it back to my quarters, but stiffened when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around swiftly to find, of all people, Daniel hiding in the shadows.

He was wearing a long cloak and pointed a gun at me while motioning for me to stay quiet.

He must have read the shock registered on my face because he quickly spoke to me in a hushed tone. "Long story."

Long story? I hadn't seen him in months and all that I got was 'long story?' Where was the confession of undying love? The strong embrace? The passionate kisses? Where were all of the nice things that I had imagined our reunion might bring? I _had _risked my life to stop the first Ori supergate, not too mention warning the SGC about the Ori crusade. Was I worth so little to him still? I decided to let it go for the time being. I would still get my Daniel one day, just not today.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. What happened to you?"

Huh? What did he mean? "What do you mean?"

He looked pointedly at my belly and I realized what he had meant. "Oh! I had a baby."

I tapped him on the chest and continued speaking. "You know, I never thought I'd agree with my father, but now I'm starting to remember about how he used to go on about 'you nurture them, and then you raise them, and you teach them the best that you can, and then all they do is break your hearts.' I always assumed that his experience was just tainted by me."

Daniel looked at me, incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, she started of out all sweet and innocent to begin with, and now she's hell-bent on domination of the galaxy."

Of course I had to explain to Daniel how Adria was rapidly aging and how I was the Ori's way of sneaking one of their own into this galaxy. I also shared with him how I had named her after my stepmother, and how she wanted to persuade me to follow Origin.

As Daniel and I were discussing how we might get off the ship, I realized that someone was coming into the room! I yelled at Daniel to hide, which he did, jumping over the bed and off to the far side of it.

Tomin entered a moment later and I had to fake a cough to cover up any suspicious noises. "Ha..hi!"

"What?"

"Hi. Long day?"

He rubbed is face in exhaustion. "Uh, I'm exhausted. Uh, I see you're up and around."

He went to move to where Daniel was hiding, so I had to think quickly. I stopped him and threw him over the bed and pounced on top of him. "Much better. Hmm," I laughed a bit before leaning down to kiss him. It felt awkward to kiss Tomin when Daniel was right there, especially because Daniel was the one that I really wanted to kiss.

Tomin laid by my side in the bed. "After everything you've been through, after everything you've seen, how can you still not believe in the Ori?"

I decided to play dumb. "You think I don't."

"The Orici is a truth-seer."

Damn it! Time for a new tactic. "She is a child. Little girls always have issues with their mothers."

"Are you saying you do believe in the Ori?"

"Why are you here with me if you doubt my devotion?"

"Because I love you. Because I'm still hoping I can save your soul."

I was all to aware of Daniel, still on the floor by the bed, as Tomin leaned down to kiss me. Suddenly, a siren blared and Tomin went to get off of the bed.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm called to duty."

Tomin left and Daniel sat up again. "And here I was hoping I could save him," I mumbled to myself. I did care about Tomin, and I still hoped to save him from the Ori.

A few moments later, the ship landed and Daniel realized that we were on Chulak. He claimed that since most of the Ori army would be out fighting the Jaffa, that we could hopefully get off of the ship undetected.

We discussed the possibility of taking Adria with us next. "She is the key to the whole invasion. If we could somehow capture her, take her with us, turn her against the Ori, then she would become the most powerful weapon we could have against them." I really wanted to save my little girl.

"That's a big if."

"What have you got?"

"Nothing."

"Worth a try, then?"

"Eh." Daniel really wasn't helping much.

"You're gonna need a better disguise," I said as I patted him lightly on the chest and went to get him some Ori armor to wear. "I know where the armory is. They have stun weapons like zat guns. I'll distract them while you sneak up and stun them."

I helped Daniel to suit up in the Ori armor, enjoying the way it looked on him. That man seriously looked good in anything. Once he was ready, we walked down the hallways, making up our plan as we went.

"You know, if she's anything like the Priors, she may have powers like them."

"That's why I'll go in first, try and get her back turned toward the door so she doesn't see you coming. Now you've learned that the Priors need to be focused in order for their powers to work, so when you hear the catch phrase, come in firing, and anyone else in the room shouldn't be a problem."

Daniel studied the weapon attached to his wrist. "Are you sure this thing just stuns?"

I was one hundred percent sure, but it would have to do. "The staff thing kills, that's less potent, but if you shoot that at someone several times, it will probably kill."

It was time to put our plan into action. I tentatively entered Adria's room. "Adria? It's me."

"Come in, Mother."

She was sitting on her bed in the dark when I approached her. "Are you all right? Why are you sitting here alone in the dark?"

The torches in her room fired up larger, illuminating everything around them. I could now see Adria clearly. She was at least in her early teen years now.

"The knowledge in my mind is growing as I am. It's a lot to take in. It makes my head ache."

"I can imagine… Actually, no I can't. But I'm sure it's rough."

I looked out over Chulak, and when Adria asked what I was doing, I told her about the planet and it's people. She a little bit about the Jaffa, but still got angry when I inquired as to why she was so hell-bent on slaughtering them all. I tried to make her believe that I had come to believe in the Ori, but the girl was stubborn and way too intelligent for her own good. I carefully maneuvered around her so that her back was to the door, hoping that Daniel would come in soon.

And he did, but he was being forced into the room by Tomin. Our plan had been figured out and I had no idea what we were going to do about it. I exchanged a look of worry with Daniel before Tomin spoke. "They were conspiring against you!"

"Yes, I know. Kill him."

What? No! I couldn't let Tomin kill my Daniel. I rushed to his side. "No!" I went to stand between Tomin and Daniel. "Wait! We want to talk to you."

"Move!" Tomin ordered, but I stayed in front of Daniel.

"I said, kill him!" Damn that girl!

Tomin went to shoot Daniel, but I was able to push him out of the way. The blast hit me in the abdomen and I fell to the floor in excruciating pain.

"Mother!"

"Vala?" Tomin couldn't seem to believe that he had shot me.

They both rushed to my side and my pain began to ease up as Adria healed me. However, before she could finish, Daniel stunned both her and Tomin with the Ori weapon.

I was a bit annoyed with Daniel at that point. "You couldn't have waited until she'd finished healing me?"

"Well, she was distracted."

Daniel helped me to sit up, but I wanted him to get Adria instead. "Leave me, grab her."

I stood up with his help as he answered me. "Oh yeah, like that's going to happen."

I had no clue why Daniel was being so difficult. He agreed that we needed to capture Adria.

Before I could say anything else, a ring of fire appeared before us and a Prior stepped through the door. Daniel tried to fire upon him with the stun weapon, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Adria.

"No!" I cried out, but it didn't matter. The Prior easily released the weapon from Daniel's hands and tilted his staff towards him. I didn't think that I would be able to survive another weapon blast if I tried to save him again.

Out of nowhere, A bright white light appeared and Daniel grabbed me as we were sucked into the transport beam.

We were transported on board one of the Earth ships and I was immediately taken to the infirmary on board. There, I got to see Samantha, Muscles, and Mitchell and fill them in on what was going on.

"We were lucky the ship on the planet had lowered its shields," commented Sam.

"You should have grabbed for Adria, not me," I said to Daniel.

"No, I'm thinking I should have shot her when I had the chance."

Sam looked at him in shock. "Daniel, you couldn't have killed a child."

"She's not a child. She's an Ori in the body of a human."

He was correct of course, but it was still hard for me to deal with the fact that the child that I carried for nine months would be fully grown in a day or so. It was even more difficult to believe that she would be the new leader of the Ori army.

A war was about to begin, and Earth was not prepared.

**End of Chapter 23. Yay for Vala being back on Earth with Daniel! Let me know which episodes (or scenes) you would like to see me write the most, I want to make sure that I don't leave anything important out!**

**-J**


	24. Chapter 24

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 24: Atlantis (Episode Tag to The Pegasus Project (and a small part of Morpheus in the beginning.)**

My return to Earth and the SGC was nothing like I had planned it. I figured that after I had risked my life to help the Tau'ri, twice, that I could perhaps join SG-1 and help to fight the Ori. However, General Landry made it pretty clear that before he would even consider me being a part of the team, that I needed to go through a psychological evaluation. I tried to study for this evaluation, but it did no good. The man who was examining me saw right through my facade. He even had the audacity to subject me to a lie detector test! I figured that I had failed the evaluation, so I packed my things and went to the Stargate. That was when Landry decided to inform me that I had actually passed the exams. I was in shock, complete and utter shock, but I was happy as well.

It turned out that I was only a probationary member of Stargate Command until I could prove myself worthy. Mitchell told me not to screw up, but after a pointed look from Daniel, he welcomed me. I liked how my Daniel stood up for me, it meant a lot.

So there I was, Vala Mal Doran, probationary member of Stargate Command, finally working with my Daniel and SG-1. That was when I learned that we would all be traveling to Atlantis. I remembered Atlantis, that was the place that Daniel was supposed to go when I attempted to hijack the Prometheus, oh and also when I trapped him in the Kor Mak bracelets.

We were all on board the Earth ship Odyssey headed to Atlantis. After Mitchell finally woke Daniel up; he was excited beyond belief to finally be in the place that he had dreamed about going to for so long.

SG-1 (minus Muscles, who was back in the Milky Way) was taken to a briefing room where I got to meet Colonel John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, and Rodney McKay. Colonel Sheppard was handsome man, but Dr. McKay was downright annoying. He also couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from poor Samantha for any extended period of time.

I tried not to fall asleep during the briefing that we had with the Atlantis crew, but I was getting bored. They were all talking about how they wanted to do something with a stargate to stop the Ori supergate from becoming active again. I really didn't understand what they were talking about, I just wanted to explore.

Afterward, I wandered over to one of the balconies to take a good look at the city. I was awestruck by its beauty, and I wondered briefly if there was any objects of interest that I might be able to umm...study later.

Unfortunately, Daniel dragged me to the room where we were to speak to some hologram program and hopefully get the answers that we were looking for.

"Hello," said the hologram, a woman with dark hair and eyes.

"Hello, we're looking for a couple of planets in the Milky Way." I figured that a direct approach wold work best.

"Vala."

"What? What can it hurt to ask?"

"You may enter your query verbally, or by entering it manually on the console before you."

"I'll speak… if that's all right." Daniel, of course, took control and soon we were looking at an image of the planets in the Milky Way.

"Okay, that's Earth, and that is Taonas," Daniel said as he looked at the image above him.

"Praclarush Taonas was one of the earliest Lantian cities. It was abandoned when the inhabitants learned their sun was nearing the end of its life."

I was getting very bored by listening to that lady go on and on about the different planets. Even Daniel was getting impatient, I could tell.

"Yes, thank you, I know. I've been there. Okay, um, show me the order in which the earliest Ancient cities were founded."

"How is that useful? You going to join up all the dots and draw a pretty picture?" Seriously, Daniel was going about this in all of the wrong ways.

"I'm just getting my bearings. You're going to have to get used to the fact this is probably going to take a while."

"The way you approach things, it could take the rest of our lives!" I said in a fake happy tone.

"I'm sorry, but we're not going to find the location of this thing by looking under "W" for "Weapon"!"

""P" for "Planet," then? I'm just saying, ask the question!" Seriously, this could all be over and done with if Daniel would just listen to me for once.

"Ahh. Doctor Weir already tried it, it'd be a complete waste of time."

"It would take all of eleven seconds!"

Finally, Daniel humored me. "Hello. We're looking for the names of two planets, known on Earth in ancient times in the dialect of Old English as Castiana and Sahal." He then turned back to me. "Satisfied?"

"Taoth Vaclarush, and Valos Cor," answered the hologram lady.

I was correct, take that Mr I Know Everything! "Now, I am satisfied."

We both looked at the image above us, showing the planets and their gate addresses.

"See, Daniel? It doesn't hurt to ask."

After that, I tried to get Daniel to leave the hologram room so that we could go explore the city or do something else of interest. However, as usual, Daniel had other plans. He thought that there was something odd going on, so then I had to wait for seemingly forever while he went through dozens of Ancients in the database. I tried again to get him to leave, but he just ignored me. Instead, he figured out that our little hologram lady was not actually hologram, but the real ascended Morgan Le Fay! She advised Daniel to act upon the answer that he had wanted, but no...not Daniel, he wanted more.

"I believe you. I do. I mean, I understand the fine line you have to walk. I realize the risk you're taking just showing yourself. But I'm sorry, I want more. You can pass that on to your friends as well... Yeah, I know you're listening," he stated to the room. "...because I am getting sick of hidden clues and cryptic messages. And Merlin was right that the Ori are a threat. But not only to us 'lowers,' not only to the billions of humans throughout this galaxy, but to your own existence. Because when this war is over, and every soul that's left alive is praying to the Ori, feeding their need to be worshipped, you know who they're gonna come for next. I won't pretend to know what that war will look like, or in what battlefield it will take place, but then, I won't be alive to see it."

He was really getting upset now.

"If we interfere, we are no better than the Ori."

"I understand that is at the very core of what you are, of what you believe, but I'm talking about survival here. If you really are trying to help, then help yourself." Daniel was becoming desperate to get us the help that we needed to defeat the Ori.

Despite Daniel's pleas, Morgan Le Fay had gone too far. She was whisked away in a cloud of white light before she could finish telling us something about Merlin's weapon.

I cringed as I watched her get swept away. "Are they going to punish her?"

"I don't know," answered Daniel.

I now understood why Daniel disliked being among the ascended. "I think I understand why you came back, Daniel. I wouldn't have liked their company either."

Not too long after our discussion with Morgan Le Fay, Daniel and I stood outside on the balcony together, gazing at the city through the dark night. I could tell that he was very upset, and I wanted to try to cheer him up a bit.

"She did what she believed was right, Daniel. How badly can she be punished for that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she'll just get a slap on the wrist. Or be forced to write 'I will not interfere in the affairs of humans again' ten thousand times." I tried to lighten the mood with humor, but it did no good.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"She said you had your answer. We found out the two addresses we came here for. Can you at least… smile about that?" I hated seeing my Daniel so down. It broke my heart.

"I suppose. But we did find out something else, too."

"What?"

"They're not going to help us. We're in this alone."

I sighed; he was right. We were alone against an enemy that was more powerful than I had ever seen or even heard of before. However, I couldn't let Daniel off without another attempt to make him smile.

"Hug? I promise I'll be good." I reached towards him with my arms.

His lips lifted in a half-smile. "Okay, but no funny stuff."

I nodded before wrapping my arms around him and embracing him. He held me there for a moment, one blissful, amazing moment, before he pulled away.

"Thanks Vala, I needed that.

I smiled at him in return.

**End of Chapter 24. I hope the ending that I made for this chapter wasn't too far out of canon, but I can see Daniel at least giving Vala a hug at this point. Review if you liked the chapter!**

**-J**


	25. Chapter 25

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 25: Not Prepared (Episode Tag to Counterstrike. I am skipping over Insiders, Uninvited, and 200.)**

Weeks after our little trip to Atlantis, the members of SG-1 and myself were disguised as villagers off-world to gain intel on the Priors.

We, along with the villagers, watched as a Prior came to speak, standing on the balcony before us.

"You have cast aside the shackles of the past to welcome a brighter future. Now, hear the words of the Orici."

The Orici? I recognized that as the name that the Priors and Ori followers had called Adria.

Sure enough, a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair emerged a moment later. That was her, my daughter Adria.

"It's Adria!" I exclaimed to Daniel. He looked at me in surprise, apparently he had not recognized her.

"The unbelievers amongst you sought to hinder our message. They took up arms in an attempt to suppress the truth. But they failed and were vanquished. A reminder to all that Origin cannot be extinguished. It will flourish throughout this world and countless others."

There she went again, spewing her Ori propaganda for the poor villagers to hear. They cheered before she held up her hand to continue. "The believers amongst you have been richly rewarded...with truth, with Origin… It is now up to you to help others see as you have seen. To spread the message by joining the armies of the Ori."

The crowd roared in applause as Adria retreated back off of the balcony.

Suddenly, I felt very strange. The villagers and the Prior seemed to notice that something was wrong as well, but before I could discover what was going on, I was whisked away along with SG-1 back on the Odyssey via the Asgard beam.

Some odd sort radiation wave had hit the village seconds after we were beamed up. Now, the crew of the Odyssey was not able to find any life signs left on the planet. I was immediately concerned, both for the villagers and my daughter. I still held on to the hope that I might be able to save her from the Ori someday, if she wasn't dead already.

I was always a very strong individual, not really one to let my emotions get the best of me, but that didn't mean that I didn't feel them inside, just that no one else needed to know about them. I walked down the corridor of the Odyssey, thinking to myself, when Daniel caught up to me.

"Vala, wait! Look, we-we still don't know what happened down there."

He was trying to comfort me, which was sweet, but I needed to keep my tough exterior. "They're all dead, Daniel, that's what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, believe it or not, I know how you feel." Huh? How could he possibly know how I felt?

I stopped, and he did as well. "Adria was your daughter, and even though she was..."

I couldn't let him go on any longer. He was breaking me and I couldn't deal with that at the moment. "Relief. That's what I feel, relief." Daniel looked at me in surprise so I continued. "What, you don't think I'd want to be responsible for the enslavement of an entire galaxy, do you?"

"It was hardly your fault."

"I knew she was the will of the Ori even before she was born. I could have done something about it, but I didn't." I didn't have the heart to kill an unborn child, will of the Ori or not.

"She was your child." Did he have to keep reminding me of that?

"Maternal instinct can only excuse so much. Of course I did tell myself that my relationship with her might prove to be an advantage. That at some point, some critical moment, I might be able to reach her in a way that no one else could."

"And you might have been right."

"I'm just relieved I'll never have to find out for sure," I said to him as I walked swiftly away. I couldn't take any more of what he was saying, I needed to be alone.

Muscles figured out that the Jaffa had used the weapon in the planet Dakara in order to wipe out the village, Prior, and Adria. The Jaffa had figured that eliminating all living things on each planet visited by the Ori would be the only was to survive.

SG-1 decided that it would be a good idea to go on board the unmanned Ori ship in order to discover its inner workings.

We quickly split up into separate groups. Sam went down to the control room, and Mitchell and Muscles went in one direction as Daniel and I took the other. I was curious to find out what Daniel had been talking about earlier when he said that he knew how I fault regarding Adria.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Just the fact that you have to ask me to ask me makes me think I should say no."

I asked anyway. "Back on the Odyssey, you said you knew how I felt. What did you mean?"

"What?"

"Well, with Adria. You said, 'believe it or not I know how you feel.' What did you mean?"

He sighed and groaned softly. "Yeah, um. Ten years ago, my wife was taken as host by a Goa'uld."

I looked at him in shock. He had a wife? And she was taken by the Goa'uld? I then remembered seeing a photo hanging on the wall in his office. The picture was of a pretty woman with dark hair and eyes. I hadn't thought much about who she could be at the time, but now I wondered if that was his wife.

"The framed picture, on the wall in your office, is that her?"

"Yeah. Her name was Sha're. We'd been married for just over a year when she was…taken. I swore I would get her back."

"What happened?"

Daniel stopped and looked at me, sadness apparent in his blue eyes. "Uh, I joined SG-1 and searched for her for over two years, but in the end I couldn't save her. For a long time I felt guilty that I'd failed her."

I felt bad for Daniel, it must have been terrible to loss a spouse like that. I felt even worse for his wife though. I knew all too well the horrors of being a host to the Goa'uld.

"And now?"

"Now I can at least draw comfort from the fact that she's no longer suffering at the hands of the Goa'uld. I guess in a small way, I feel relieved as well."

I let the subject go. Daniel seemed very sad and uncomfortable and I didn't want to make things worse for him.

Sam figured out that the Priors were the ones flying the ships; she had made it to the bridge. However, before she could do much of anything, the Jaffa attacked us. Daniel and I tried to hide out from them, but it was no use.

We were trying to dissuade the Jaffa from harming us by telling them that more Ori ships would be there soon, and just as they responded by saying that they would vanquish them, I heard a familiar voice disagree.

"I think not."

Daniel and I looked around to see who was speaking. Right before our eyes, the Jaffas' weapons flew out of their hands and they were lifted off the ground, gasping for breath.

And then, Adria appeared from the hallway. I was in shock, complete and total shock. She was still alive. "Adria?"

"Hello, Mother."

Daniel attempted to zat Adria, but she quickly used her mind to take it from him before pointing a staff weapon at him. I saw him gasp as she began to telekinetically choke him. I had to do something to stop her.

"Okay! We all know darling that you have telekinetic powers. You can stop showing off now!"

Adria let the weapon fall to the floor as she stepped towards me. "I've missed you, Mother. They said I should forget about you. That you'd abandoned me because you didn't care."

"No."

"I knew you'd come back for me."

"How is it that you're even alive? Everyone else on the planet was killed."

Adria touched the large pendant hanging from her neck. "I was saved by this. It holds a piece of the holy city of Celestis. It protects me, keeps me safe."

"Oh," was the only response that I could give to that.

"Soon the other ships will come for us. And once we're back with the fleet, I promise you, Mother, we'll never be separated again."

She hugged me, but I didn't feel any warmth in her embrace, instead I just felt very uncomfortable.

I tried to get Adria to agree to come back to the SGC with me, but she refused, claiming that her army needed her. She wanted to know where the weapon was that destroyed the villagers, but Daniel's mind was too strong. Instead, she forced the answer out of a Jaffa.

Daniel and I attempted to convince Adria to leave the galaxy and take the Ori army with her. We tried to convey that people who did not believe in the Ori were not evil, but the Ori had already poisoned her mind against anything that was not Origin. She was determined to convert the entire galaxy, and me as well.

Soon, we had arrived at Dakara. Daniel and I, as well as the other members of SG-1 were lucky enough to be beamed back onto the Odyssey right before the weapon was activated again, leaving Adria and several dead Jaffa behind.

Once we had returned to the SGC, it was reported that the weapon on Dakara had been destroyed, and I knew who had done it...my daughter Adria. It seemed as if there really was no stopping her.

**End of Chapter 25. I'm excited to write about Memento Mori next! I love that episode! Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**-J**


	26. Chapter 26

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 26: The Date (Or Two Friends and Co-workers Out For Dinner) (Episode Tag to Memento Mori)**

It all started one day at the SGC. I was working with Daniel in his office on translating some Goa'uld artifacts when I noticed that he was staring at me from over his glasses (the new rectangular ones that looked so nice on him).

"Darling?"

He snapped out of whatever trance-like state he seemed to have been in. "Hmm?"

"You were staring at me."

He blinked those baby blues eyes at me. "I was? I'm sorry, but since I have your attention, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner next Friday?"

I scrunched up my face in confusion. We ate meals together in the commissary quite often. "Uh, sure, but we usually do have dinner together a lot, so why are you asking?"

Daniel chuckled a bit. "No, I don't mean in the commissary. I meant off base."

Oh! Dinner off base? Wait, actually going off base? Team night perhaps? "I'd love to, what time are we all leaving?"

He shook his head. "Just you and me, Vala."

I was in complete shock when those words came out of his mouth. Me and him? Just the two fo us, off base for dinner together? I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering him.

"Oh, okay then. Where are we going?"

Daniel gave me a small smile. "A new place in town called Il Fiore Bianco."

After Daniel and I had finished our work for the day, I immediately went to find Sam. She was eating a sandwich in the commissary when I caught up with her.

She waved when she saw me and I quickly pulled up the chair across from her and sat down. "Hey Sam."

She smiled around a mouthful of food before swallowing. "Vala, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I need to talk to you."

Sam set her food down and looked at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, but I was wondering if you had heard of a new restaurant called...hmm...what was it? Oh yeah, El Four Banko, I think."

She giggled. "You mean Il Fiore Bianco?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I need to know if it is like a fancy dress up restaurant or not."

She nodded. "Yes, but you don't have to wear a dress there or anything, just a nice shirt and pants. Are you going there?"

"Next Friday."

Sam took a drink from her bottle of water. "Who is taking you?"

I grinned at her. "Daniel."

I swear that as soon as I said his name, water almost came spewing out of Sam's mouth and nose. "What? Daniel?"

"Uh...yeah, he asked me to have dinner with him."

Sam looked surprised, to say the least. "Wow, oh wow...uh...you know what...I gotta go do..umm..some stuff. I'll see you later!"

Before I could say another word, the other woman had scooped up her tray and bottled water and was out of the commissary in seconds. I had no clue why she was acting so strangely, but I shrugged it off.

A few days later, I was bored so I decided to watch a movie on television. It was some romantic comedy type thing, but it was amusing enough. However, as I watched it, I noticed that the guy in the movie took girl out to dinner, followed by a movie, and then karaoke. It was a date, and the characters ended that specific date by going to the man's house and having sex.

I couldn't watch any more. Dinner was considered a date on Earth? Dates ended with sex? Daniel had asked me out to dinner, did that mean he wanted it to be a date? Did it mean he finally, _finally_ was ready to admit that he was hopelessly in love with me they way I was with him? Would we go back to his place after dinner and make love?

A million questions seeped into my brain as I contemplated what I had just witnessed on the TV screen, and the possible ramifications that it may have for me. I decided then and there that on Friday, I would finally tell Daniel how I felt for him. My heart began to race as I fantasized about how he would react to my confession. I would tell him plainly that I had come to care for him a lot and had fallen in love with him. He would tell me how he had feelings for me as well, and after dinner was over, he would take me back to his apartment and make love to me for the rest of the night. I suddenly could not wait for Friday to arrive.

Somehow, I managed to get through the next few days. When Friday afternoon rolled around, I showered and took extra care to make myself look as appealing as possible. I knew that I always looked irresistible, but that night was a very special occasion that required much more effort than usual. I curled my hair to perfection and added a white flower to one side of it. I was just putting on my perfume when I heard a knock at my door.

"Vala? You ready?"

I took a deep breath, this was it. "Yes darling, come on in."

Daniel entered and his appearance took my breath away. He was wearing a nice dark jacket with a light patterned shirt underneath. His dark pants made his already delectable lower half look even more amazing. Oh, and his hair! He must have put some gel in it, because it looked a bit spiky and super sexy. I let my gaze linger over him for a moment, imagining myself taking off those clothes later on that evening.

"You look great Vala," he said with an easy smile on his face.

I grinned back at him. "As do you, shall we?" I offered my arm to him and he sighed and linked it with his own before escorting me off base.

On the way to the restaurant, I tried to calm my nerves a bit. I was determined that I would not back down on my plan to tell Daniel how I felt for him, but I was beginning to feel very anxious about it. Sure I knew how to tease, it was my nature, but expressing true feelings had always been difficult for me, especially after Qetesh.

My heart began to thud loudly in my chest as Daniel lead the way into the restaurant. Small tables were covered in white tablecloths, and candles and vases of flowers adorned them. The entire place had quite the romantic air about it.

We were shown to our seats and I sat across from Daniel.

"Fancy," I said to him appreciatively.

"Well, I know you don't get off the base much except for official business, so I thought I'd take you somewhere nice."

He lifted his napkin and placed it in his lap before moving the vase from his line of view.

Okay, it was time to begin. I took a deep breath, in and out. "Well, I don't mind telling you, I've been looking forward to this little date all week."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'date'. It's..."

Wait! No! It _was_ a date! I knew it was! "Oh, I've watched enough of your television to know what a date is, Daniel. It's a romantic event typified by dinner, movie and/or karaoke and, usually, culminating in a night of…" I sent him a knowing look.

Daniel immediately began to look flustered. "O-okay, this is… this is definitely not a date. It's, it's two friends and coworkers out for dinner."

Okay that was NOT the response that I had been hoping for. I had to fix it, and fast. I decided to just come right out with my feelings. "Oh. Well, I..."

I was cut off by the waiter appearing. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied.

"Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, tonight's featured martinis are the chocolate, passion fruit, and shochu plum."

Mmm...I loved chocolate, and the others sounded good as well. "They all sound wonderful. So… one of each, then?"

Daniel jumped in suddenly. "Yeah, I—...I think we're gonna pace ourselves. She'll do the… passion fruit."

I gave him a flirty growl.

"And, um, I'm gonna have the bottled water."

How boring.

"Sure," the waiter said before leaving.

Okay, time to get back to business. "Uh…"

"Listen…"

We both stopped speaking.

"Oh."

"Uh… Let me start," said Daniel.

"Okay," I agreed, curious about what he was going to say.

"Um… Look, I know it hasn't been easy for you adjusting to your new life here, learning to trust other people and, most importantly, refusing the temptation to fall back on your old ways. But you have worked hard to make a place for yourself with us and...and dinner tonight is my way of saying thank you. Thank you for… for proving me right when I said we could take a chance on you."

As much as I was pleased but what he had to say, it wasn't exactly the confession of undying devotion and love that I had hoped for. I needed time to think of what to say to him.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say what you were gonna say before I interrupted."

I had to stall. "Okay. I need to use the bathroom."

Daniel looked a little bit sad, but he answered me anyway. "Yeah, it's..." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Okay." I got up from the table and headed towards the restroom, poking his cheek a bit as I went.

I was going to go splash some water on my face and try to calm down before telling Daniel how I felt about him, but I never did get to the bathroom. Instead, I felt a sharp pain in my neck as my body went limp, and I started to black out.

**End of Chapter 26. I decided that the prelude to Memento Mori needed its own chapter. I really enjoyed writing how Vala was feeling about the 'date', before and during it. I hope you liked my interpretation of it! Send me a review :)**

**-J**


	27. Chapter 27

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 27: Lost and Found (Episode Tag to Memento Mori)**

When I woke up, I found myself strapped down to a gurney with leather restraints. I felt an intense pain in my left arm, and when I went to inspect it, found a large bandage.

"I apologize for that. The surgery was performed in a moving car. They were more concerned about removing the subcutaneous transmitter than being gentle about it."

I looked at the woman who had just spoken to me. She had blonde hair and was dressed in a business suit. I had no idea who she was. There were also a few men working on a computer and some other devices.

I stared at the woman. "Do I know you?"

"You did. A long time ago." Her eyes flashed golden yellow; she was a Goa'uld. "Qetesh, the Goa'uld that once occupied your body, was a rival of mine. She was a very intelligent adversary, which is why I eventually decided to partner with her. In retrospect, it's also the reason I should have been more careful about trusting her."

Wait, she wanted something from Qetesh? "As the host to her Goa'uld, I was an unwilling participant in many of Qetesh's thoughtless actions, so if this is a revenge thing, your anger is, well, misplaced."

"This isn't 'a revenge thing'."

"Oh."

"This is a search for answers. My position in the Trust has afforded me considerable resources."

Oh, this woman/Goa'uld was part of the Trust, that made sense. However, before I could really argue with her further, one of the men placed one of those Tok'ra memory devices on my temple. Apparently, this Goa'uld wanted some treasure map that Qetesh had hidden from her and she believed that invading my memories was the way to get it.

The device caused me great pain as I tried to fight it off.

Suddenly, I heard gunfire and zat blasts. The device on my head started to spark and smoke as I felt a great surge of electricity go through me.

I was confused, I had no idea where I was. Wait, I had no idea _who_ I was. I got out of the warehouse type building as quickly as I could, and just in time. I had just cleared the building when an explosion went off. I would've felt lucky, if I had any idea who I was, or what I was doing there.

I wandered down the street until I came across a small restaurant called Sol's Diner. The scent of the food drew me inside; I was starving. As I ate, strange and sometimes frightening images played across my mind. I supposed that they were memories of mine, but I couldn't really understand any of them.

When I had finished my meal, I realized that I had no money to pay for it. I felt bad, but I tried to sneak out anyway, that is, until a short, chubby man stopped me.

"How ya doin'?"

I decided to just go with the flow and pretend nothing had happened. "How are you doing?"

"Ah, terrific. I'm Sal, the owner."

Sal was the owner of Sol's Diner? How odd. "Sal, the owner… of Sol's Diner."

"Yeah, Sol was the original owner. I bought the place from him."

"Oh."

"So, how was lunch?"

"Delicious."

"Delicious enough to… pay for?"

Oh no, he had caught me! "Yes. If I had the money, I would certainly have paid for that meal and given the lovely waitress a sizable gratuity."

Sal asked me to come back with the money, but I told him how I couldn't remember who I was or where I lived or anything. Eventually he decided that I could work off what I owed him.

And I did, and then some. Sal was a really nice man, and he happened to need an extra waitress so I fit right in. I worked for Sal, and in exchange I got to stay in the spare room in the back of the restaurant for free until I could figure out who I was and where I belonged. I didn't mind staying at the diner, I made decent enough money in tips and I got to know some of the regular customers pretty well.

However, I knew that I needed more out of life. I was missing out on something important, I just didn't know what that was. I continued to have odd and disturbing visions on almost a daily basis. I didn't who I was before, but it seemed as if I may have done some pretty awful things in the past.

One day, I was waiting on a family of four, when two men barged in the diner asking for everyone's valuables. They were robbing the diner at gunpoint! Before I knew what was happening, instinct took over and subdued both men by myself. I looked at them in horror. I had no clue why I had just done what I had done, or even how I knew how to do it.

After my little 'scene' at the diner, Ryan the police officer who frequented Sal's, took me down to the police station to write a report on what had happened. He asked for my name first. Sal had decided to call me Val, as in Sal and Val, and the name just stuck. I wasn't sure what my real name was, so when Ryan asked if Val was short for Valerie, I agreed. However, when he asked for a last name, I was stuck for a moment. I scanned the office and found a drawing that said 'To Dad' on it. So I told Ryan that my name was Valerie Todad. Unfortunately, he did not believe me.

I had the sudden and intense urge to run away from the police station; to get as far away as I could and never look back. I tried to escape, but was caught by Ryan.

The police sent out some sort of notice with my picture on it, hoping to find someone who knew me. However, when he said that the United States Air Force wanted me, I instantly felt afraid. My fears were justified when two men and a woman came and handcuffed me, forcing me to go with them.

Something was very wrong. I knew that I didn't deserve to be handcuffed and taken away, no matter what I had done before, I knew something wasn't right. One of the men drove us away in a car, off to some unknown location, but I had a feeling that I did not want to go where they were going to take me.

I had to take a chance. Before anyone could act, I had looped my handcuffs around the driver's neck, causing him to lose control of the car. It flipped over a few times and crashed off the side of the road. Somehow, I managed to escape relatively unscathed as I crawled out of the badly damaged vehicle.

The I noticed the man. A tall man stood before me pointing a gun. I didn't know who he was or why he had been following the car that I had been in.

"You all right?" He looked at me in concern as he lowered the gun and held out his hand.

I regarded him warily.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay," he tried again.

Suddenly, one of the men from the car popped up and the man speaking to me shot at him. The other man shot back and hit him in the arm. A car stopped and a young guy walked out to see if everyone was okay. I saw that as my chance to get away and immediately made the guy give up his car and run away.

The man who had been injured called out to me when I started walking towards my newly acquired car. "Vala, wait!"

Vala? That sounded familiar, but maybe it was because it sounded close to Val. "What did you just call me?" I asked as I pointed the gun at him.

"Vala," he repeated.

This man had me intrigued, so I decided to take him with me. "Get up."

He hesistated, obviously in a great deal of pain. "Get up!" I demanded again.

He finally got up and I forced him to drive us in the car.

"Where're we goin'?" he inquired.

Where were we going? I wish I knew that myself. "Just drive."

"Y'know, I'm bleeding here."

"Shut up."

Eventually we passed by a motel and I had the man stop there and I took his credit card and got us a room. I needed time to think of a plan of escape, plus tend to the poor bleeding man and see if he knew anything about who I really was.

He passed out on the bed and I immediately began to work on him. First, I stripped off his clothes (I left his underwear on though) and then I handcuffed him to the bed frame. There was no way that I was going to let him get away from me. While he was out, I tended to his arm, cleaning it thoroughly before grabbing a pillowcase to make strips of cloth to bandage his arm with. I had just went to use the bathroom really quick when I heard him stir. I walked over to the bed when he saw me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Checking to see if I still have both of my kidneys."

I came and sat down next to him to bandage his arm.

"Vala, what the hell's goin' on here?"

He called me that name again. "You know me?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

I wrapped the bandage on him tightly and he yelped in pain a bit.

"You don't remember me?"

No, I didn't remember this man. He was a good looking man, tall with nice blue eyes, but I didn't remember him. "I don't remember much of anything. Least of all who I am, or why everyone is after me. That's why I brought you here. You're going to supply me with some much-needed answers."

I finished with his arm. "Aaah. You know, maybe we should call the rest of the team; they're generally better at answers."

Team? What team? I stared at him expectantly.

"Okay, here goes. Your name is Vala Mal Doran. You're a member of Stargate Command, a top secret facility located beneath Cheyenne Mountain. It's the command center for a military organization responsible for offworld exploration and reconnaissance by means of a device known as a Stargate, a portal which allows near-instantaneous transport between planets."

Wait, what? Was he joking with me? That all sounded a little bit too odd, he had to be messing with me. He insisted that everything he was saying was true, but then he went on to tell me that I was really an alien! An alien? Me? This whole thing sounded completely wonko to me.

The man, who turned out to be named Colonel Cameron Mitchell, was insistent that I let him loose and go back with him to this 'SGC' place so that I could get my memories back. However, everything that he had told me sounded way too weird; I didn't know if I could trust him either.

So, as much as I had enjoyed tying him to the bed and stripping him off his clothing, not to mention using his money to but junk food, I had to get out of there. I just had a gut feeling that I needed to get far away, and fast.

I started walking down the road, determined to get as far away as I could. However, before I could get more than two blocks away, I saw a police car and quickly dashed into a nearby warehouse and hid.

I was hiding behind some storage crates when I heard a small group of people enter the warehouse.

"Vala? Vala, it's me, Daniel. We know you're in here. There's nowhere else you could've gone."

Someone else was calling me Vala! Was that really my name? And who was the owner to that sexy voice that was calling me? I mean he said his name was Daniel, but who was he?

"Vala!" I heard Colonel Mitchell call me as well. He must have escaped.

"Vala? I know you're scared. But we're not here to hurt you. We can help you remember," the sexy voice stated.

Suddenly, I heard gunfire. I had to get out of that warehouse. I carefully stepped around from where I was hiding, and came face to face with a man.

He wasn't just any man either, he was an extremely attractive man. He had sandy brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and physique that would not stay hidden even under his clothes.

I pointed my gun at him, urging him to move. "Get out of my way." I tried not to stare at the odd looking weapon he held in his hand, maybe he was an alien too.

The man shook his head at me; he wasn't going to let me pass.

"Get out of my way, or I will shoot you."

He slowly loosened his grip on his weapon and it fell to the floor. "You don't remember who you are, but I do. You won't shoot."

How did he know that? Did he really know me that well?

"If I let you go, I know you're gonna make yourself disappear. You've been running so long it's almost second nature to you. You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running. It's over. Now it's time to come home."

I stared at him, and was suddenly hit by a vision. A group of people including Daniel and Colonel Mitchell, was sitting around a large table, and then another vision hit me. Daniel, smiling at me inside of an elevator. And just like that, I remembered. Well, not everything, but I remembered that Daniel was somebody very special to me, and I could trust him.

I began to cry. "Daniel," I said as I lowered my gun and he gently took it from me. Then, I was wrapped up in his warm embrace, and I thought that for the first time in weeks, that everything was going to be okay.

I held on to Daniel tightly, never wanting to let go. Several memories rushed through my mind as he took my hand and led me to the others. I recalled kissing Daniel and then knocking him out. I remembered sitting across from him at a fancy restaurant, happy as can be.

Many hours later, my memories were returned to me via a memory device. The sudden onslaught of my life coming back to me was almost too much to handle, but Daniel stayed with me the whole time. I was appalled by some of the things I had done as Qetesh, worried by the threat of Adria and the Ori, and disappointed that Daniel and I were just friends. However, I was beyond happy to finally be myself again, and I was determined to finish my date with Daniel that had been interrupted.

After General Landry finally decided to let me be a part of SG-1, Mitchell suggested that we all go out to eat together.

"Excellent!" I said, but then turned to Daniel. "Of course, that means we'll have to wait until next week to complete our date."

Everyone looked at Daniel in shock and amusement. "It wasn't a date. It, it was two friends and coworkers out for dinner."

We all basically just ignored him, everyone knew it was a date. Now that my memories had returned, I was back to my original goal to make Daniel mine.

**End of Chapter 27. Make sure to vote for your favorite D/V episode in my profile page poll.**

**-J**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am not giving up on The Life of Vala Mal Doran. However, I am getting stuck with the remaining episodes in season 10. I just can't seem to get the inspiration to finish them. I do have a few ideas for Unending, so here are your choices...**

**1. I can continue to trudge along with the season 10 episodes (But I'm not sure when I will be able to finish them)**

**2. I can skip to Unending and do some chapters about that **

**3. I can discontinue the story all together**

**Please let me know by comment or message which you would like me to do. **

**Thanks!**

**-J**


	29. Chapter 28

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**A/N: The majority of you would like me to skip to Unending and a few of you believe that the other episodes are necessary to do as well. First of all, I want to say thank you so much for all of your input. Second, here is what I plan to do...For now I am going to post my Unending chapters. Afterward, I will see if my inspiration hits me and I will go back and write about a few more season 10 episodes because I do agree that some of them are very important. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone too badly and that you will all continue to read and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 28 (For now...) Life Is Too Short (Episode Tag to Unending)**

SG-1 along with General Landry and the crew of the Odyssey were all aboard said ship on our way to go meet the Asgard. I was bored already, so I decided that it would be fun to throw Daniel a surprise birthday party. Originally, I tried to convince the crew that it was my birthday, but they stopped believing me after a while.

So, the crew and I set up one of the rooms full of decorations, a cake, and even some weird cat-shaped, candy-filled thingy called a pinata.

"Surprise!"

Daniel just looked at me and the others, clearly not amused. "It's not my birthday."

I followed him out into the hallway and tried to explain that I had made him the pinata and everything, but he didn't care. He told me that I shouldn't use the crew for my entertainment. Daniel was always such a spoilsport.

When we got to where we were going, Thor showed up and explained that the Asgard were dying and that they wanted us to have their technology and knowledge. Even though I didn't know Thor like Sam, Muscles, and Daniel did, I was still sad to hear that their race was dying off.

Before we knew it, those damned Ori crusaders had somehow found us and went about firing upon us. The Asgard fled while two Ori ships fired on the planet and one fired on the Odyssey. I watched in horror as the planet exploded and hit us with the shockwave.

The hyperdrive was not working correctly for some reason and our shields were failing. Finally, we made it into hyperspace and away from the Ori ships.

My relief was short lived. The Ori ships were able to detect us through the Asgard core and were following us everywhere.

The Odyssey crew left, leaving me with only Daniel, Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, and Landry. Sam figured out how to put us in a 'time dilation' field until she could figure out how to solve our problem.

She thought that it could take up to three months to figure everything out.

"I'm gonna go crazy, and I'm taking you with me," I whispered into Daniel's ear.

I was correct. It didn't take me long to get bored and slowly go insane. I tried to entertain myself, but there is only so much a girl can do on a spaceship in a time dilation field. I attempted to seduce Daniel one night, I put on my sexy hot pink nightgown, grabbed my fuzzy handcuffs and stood seductively outside of his quarters and knocked.

When he opened the door, I cocked my brow at him in invitation.

He shut the door in my face. I wasn't surprised, he had never really taken me up on my offers before. I was not about to give up on him though.

The next three months trudged along way too slowly. I tried to keep Daniel or the others company in whatever they were doing or I helped Landry with his plants or watched Teal'c and Mitchell spar. I would do anything to keep myself occupied.

Around the three month mark, I was sitting on Daniel's bed in his room, discussing the fate of the Asgard with him.

"I mean, all they wanted to do was live a little longer. We're no different. Sequence DNA. Cure diseases. One fatal mistake, and they doom their entire race."

He seemed so sad, so lonely.

"I guess no matter what you do, at the end of the day…life is too short."

I had to agree with that. Life _was _too short, and it was certainly too short to waste another second not being with Daniel. He needed comforting, I needed comforting, we needed each other.

He was standing by a bookshelf, facing away from me.

"I agree," I said as I stood and shed my black top, leaving only my camisole underneath.

Daniel turned back and regarded me in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Trying to comfort him, to make things better. "Something we should have done a long time ago."

I reached forward and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Don't do that."

Oh no, he was rejecting me again, really? I thought that he felt _something _for me.

I laughed nervously as I began to unbutton his pants. "Why not?"

Daniel grabbed my hands and then pushed me away from him. His rejection stung, I was so lonely, and he was too. I was in love with him and I wanted him to feel the same way.

"We've been here three months, Daniel. Three months!… You do like girls?"

He gave me a look. "Yes!"

What was his problem then? Was I that repulsive to him?

"Oh. Well, I don't see many other options around here, do you?"

He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms in disapproval. That must be it, he must not be attracted to me at all.

"Unless…you really…don't find me attractive."

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?"

No, I didn't. I didn't want to hear that he didn't think I was attractive. I didn't want to hear that he did not love me. I just wanted to leave and save some of my pride from the trampling I knew it was about to receive.

"No."

But Daniel wasn't done. "No seriously, you started this! Do you want an honest answer to the question?"

He was beyond angry. I awaited the inevitable tirade. "No, don't worry about it."

"Do you believe I could have any kind of serious feelings for you?"

Well not anymore I didn't. I thought that maybe he had grown to care for me as I had him, but apparently not. I had to salvage what was left of my pride; make it seem like I was joking with him. "I wasn't suggesting you have _serious_ feelings, Daniel."

That answer seemed to enrage him even further. "Oh! Oh, what, so what-what, we sleep together once, then what? We work together! And you know, even saying that part out loud sounds unbelievable."

I sat on his bed and turned away from him, no longer able to fight back the tears that were slipping down my face.

"I mean…come on! I mean, I can't even imagine what a—what a relationship with you would be like!"

I wanted to tell him to stop; just to let it go, but I couldn't let him see me cry.

"I mean, yes, yes, you've proven yourself to be…trustworthy on a professional level, and for that I am very proud of you, but on a personal level? Vala, come on, give me a break!"

He didn't even find me trustworthy on a personal level? Wow, just wow, I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"I mean, at best, you're an emotional, unstable wreck! I'm not saying I'm much better. I'm not saying I'm much better. There was a time when I thought I would never get over my wife. I mean, the idea of…being hurt that way again. But I've finally gotten to the place. I've finally, for the first time in a long time, have gotten to the place where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again. But not in a million years, a million, million years, would I ever possibly consider that person being you! I mean, we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other, it's not even funny! And the worst part, the worst part about that is, you know that! And this whole flirty sexual thing that you do, that's just your way of having a laugh at my expense. So I'm so sorry if I'm not more appreciative of that and I'm so sorry that you're bored. But don't you pretend it's anything else!"

It wasn't pretending. What I felt for him was real, more real than anything I had ever felt for anyone before, even my old fiance. He just couldn't see past the person that I used to be, the thief and the liar. But, I wasn't that person anymore, I had changed. I had always felt an attraction to him, but now it was so much more. I was in love with him; in love with a man who still thought that I was messing with his head.

"Don't act like you're hurt."

Act? Who was acting? The tears staining my face were one hundred percent genuine, I couldn't mask them if I tried to. I did try though, I faked a laugh and pulled my sweater over my head. Unfortunately, my laugh sounded choked, and he seemed to notice.

Daniel walked over and sat down next to me on his bed. What now? What else could he possibly have to say to me?

He touched me lightly on the back. "Hey."

I covered my face with my hands, still trying to hide my tears. "Just give me a minute."

"Look at me."

He pulled back my hair gently. I lowered my hands and look at him. He had a serious look etched across his features. There, he has seen me. I looked away again, but he turned my face back towards him and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. The sudden intimate gesture stunned me. What surprised me even more is when he leaned forward and kissed me. How did he go from yelling at me to kissing me in only the matter of minutes? His warm lips caused a tingle of pleasure to radiate throughout my body and I began to kiss him back.

It ended all too soon, but he was smiling. A rare sight indeed; a Daniel Jackson smile.

"You better not be messing with me."

I didn't answer him, instead I crushed my lips against his and we fell onto the bed together. Part of me wanted to stop him, to defend myself against all of his earlier accusations, but it doesn't matter now. Mitchell told me that actions speak louder than words, and Daniel actions told me everything that I needed to know.

**End of Chapter 28. The next chapter will have a mature rating, for obvious reasons.**


	30. Chapter 29

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 29: The Beginning (Episode Tag to Unending)**

**A/N: As previously stated, this chapter is rated M. Nothing explicit, but enough to require a mature rating.**

_I didn't answer him, instead I crushed my lips against his and we fell onto the bed together. Part of me wanted to stop him, to defend myself against all of his earlier accusations, but it doesn't matter now. Mitchell told me that actions speak louder than words, and Daniel actions told me everything that I needed to know._

We just laid there, kissing passionately for a few a minutes before Daniel rolled on top of me and brushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes.

That one small gesture was so intimate that it nearly took my breath away. "Daniel?"

Those ocean blue eyes stared back down at me. "Hmm?"

"I was never messing with you," I admitted.

One of his eyebrows shot up. "That time when you snuck in my bed?"

I shook my head. "I told the truth, I really was engaged before."

He smiled before leaning down and capturing my lips once again. The heat that our passion was creating got to be too much so I pulled off my black top and helped Daniel to remove his own.

As I ran my hands down his naked chest, I noticed that his heart was beating rapidly. I had never known that I had that kind of effect on him and it pleased me.

Daniel lifted my camisole over my head and his hands immediately drifted to my breasts. I felt his rough, calloused fingers rubbing over my nipples and I cried out.

"Shh," he soothed as his lips replaced his hands. I couldn't believe what was happening. What had started out being a terrible day, was turning into such an amazing night.

Daniel's lips made their way down to my waist and I allowed him to remove the remainder of my clothing.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed as he began to move his lips closer to a more intimate location. I felt my heart racing and my breaths becoming harsh pants as his tongue explored me. I threaded my fingers into his hair and held on to him as he brought me to the edge. I couldn't help but to moan his name as he moved up my body to silence me again with a kiss.

As my body calmed, I swiftly removed Daniel's pants and boxers, revealing his perfect body to me. I was pleased to see just how much he wanted me, but when I wrapped my hand around him, he stopped me.

"N...no, I want this to last."

I withdrew and soon found myself on my back again with my Daniel leaning over me. "You want this?"

Like he needed to ask. "More than anything."

I felt him enter me a moment later and we both groaned in pleasure. I held him as close as possible as he began. I had imagined making love to Daniel many times, but nothing even came close to the real thing. He gazed into my eyes and I felt my heart spilling over with the love that I felt for him. We kissed lazily for a few minutes before the intensity of the moment got to be too much to handle.

I clung to him as he pumped faster and faster, and soon I hit my release, bringing him along with me.

Daniel rolled off of me and pulled me close to him, kissing my hair.

"Mmm...that was nice," I stated.

I heard a low rumble across his chest as he laughed. "Nice? That was amazing!"

"I know."

I snuggled closer to him and he played with my hair. Everything felt so right.

"Do you think the others will know?"

"I don't care," he answered.

I smiled and then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too."

I got out of his arms and went to find my clothing.

"Where are you going?"

I turned back to him. "I'm letting you sleep."

"No, you're not leaving, you are sleeping here, with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get your cute little butt back here and cuddle with me."

I grinned at him and joined him once again. I never suspected that my Daniel would be one for a good post-coital cuddle, but he most definitely was.

Some time later, I woke up to find that it was close to seven in the morning. I knew the others would be awake soon, so I woke Daniel up and quickly got dressed to leave.

However, I underestimated Daniel's libido and soon we were crashing to the bed and exhausting each other all over again.

"I really have to go to my quarters and shower and change now," I said as I disentangled myself from Daniel's arms again.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed as he slipped back into his clothing.

I left his room, still putting on my top, and turned back to give him a flirty wave. When I turned around, Mitchell was standing there, staring at me in confusion. I didn't really care though, I just smiled at him, fluffed my hair and walked the other way back to my quarters.

I was sitting in the cafeteria thingy about an hour later, eating some cereal, when Mitchell walked in and sat across from me.

"Mornin' Princess."

"Good morning."

"Anything you want to share with me?"

His face was turning red, it was funny. "No, I don't think so."

"About you and Jackson?"

He knew about us of course, but I was having too much fun playing with him. "Nope."

"Oh, come on! I saw you leave his room, looking all rumpled with that look on your face."

I tried not to choke on my cereal as I laughed. "And what look would that be?"

Mitchell sighed. "The look that says that you and Jackson spent the night together."

"Oh."

"So did you?"

I smirked at him. "Why yes, I did. Do you wish to hear about it?"

"No!"

I was having too much fun with him. "But Daniel is such an amazing lover, he does this one thing with his..."

"STOP! Stop right now! I don't wanna know any more!" Mitchell ran out of the room and I finally got to eat my cereal in peace.

Soon, everyone knew about us. I didn't mind and I don't think Daniel did either. We began an amazing relationship that I had been dreaming about for years. Sure we still bickered and fought, but we always made up again.

I was still angry that we were all stuck on the damn ship, but at least I was no longer alone.

**End of Chapter 29. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-J**


	31. Chapter 30

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 30: Surprise (Episode Tag to Unending)**

Now that Daniel and I were finally together, the time spent on the Odyssey didn't seem quite as bad. Well, at least for the two of us. We couldn't get enough of each other, and that sometimes caused some awkward moments when one of the others walked in on us in the middle of our love-making.

Mitchell soon learned that if Daniel and I were alone somewhere, that he had better knock before entering.

A few months into my relationship with Daniel, I was cuddled up next to him in our bed, when I felt my stomach turn. I raced to the bathroom and emptied my stomach of its contents. I didn't know how I had gotten so sick, no one else on board the Odyssey was ill. I figured that maybe my stomach just didn't agree with what I had eaten that day and brushed it off.

Two weeks went by and I was still vomiting, and not only that, but I had missed my monthly cycle. It couldn't be. I couldn't be pregnant again. I mean, yes, Daniel and I _did _have sex on a regular basis. However, after what I had gone through with Adria, and then being shot in the stomach by Tomin's weapon blast, I had figured that I could no longer bear children.

No, it had to be something else. I had to have somehow contracted some odd illness. Just to make sure though, I found Sam.

"Hey Sam."

She looked up from her work and smiled at me. "What's up Vala?"

I shuffled towards her nervously. "I, uh, need your help with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to create something for me with your machine."

Sam seemed to notice my anxious behavior and got up to stand before me. "Are you okay Vala? What do you need?"

I sighed. I had to tell her. "I...umm...I need you to create a...umm...pregnancy test for me."

Sam drew in a sharp breath. "Excuse me? A pregnancy test?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah, I've been sick, and my period is late."

"Oh, well let me see what I can do for you."

Sam is such an amazing friend. Not only did she create the test for me, but she stayed with me and talked to me while I awaited the results.

A few minutes later, I found out that I was indeed pregnant. Up until the point that I saw the plus sign on the little white stick, I had been anxious and nervous about the prospect of having another child. However, the positive result seemed to remind me that this child was Daniel's, not some demon spawn via the Ori.

I was elated. I was going to have a child with Daniel. A little boy or girl to love and care for. The direct result of Daniel and I and our love for each other.

Sam still wanted to be one hundred percent sure that the test was not a false positive, so she figured out how to use the ultrasound machine in the infirmary, and confirmed that I was going to have a baby.

I urged Sam to keep my pregnancy a secret until I could tell Daniel myself.

That very night, Daniel and I were lying in bed together, talking about our parents.

"I think my parents would have liked you Vala."

I snuggled closer to him before replying. "Really? They liked con artists?"

Daniel chuckled and I felt the vibrations in his chest. "No, but they would've loved your sense of adventure."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, I miss them a lot. I was only eight years old when they died."

I kissed him on the cheek to comfort him. "I was young when my mother died too."

"I'm sorry. What was she like?"

I smiled at the memories that came flooding back to me. "She was kind, thoughtful, and very intelligent. She told me to go after what I wanted in life, and to never give up on finding true love with a deserving man."

Daniel turned so he was facing me. "Do you think you will ever find such a man?"

I swatted him playfully on his shoulder. "I already have. It's you Daniel, it's always been you."

"What about Tomin?"

I sighed. "I did come to care for Tomin, but I always wanted to find my way back to you. I fell in love with you before I was sucked into the Ori galaxy, and no one has ever come close to what I feel for you."

Daniel didn't respond. Instead, he leaned closer and kissed me. I felt him pouring out his love for me through the kiss, and I knew that it was time to tell him about the baby.

I broke away from our lip-lock reluctantly. "I have to tell you something important."

He drew back, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, in fact, it is more than okay. We are going to have a baby."

Daniel's blue eyes went wide in surprise. "A baby? You're...you're pregnant?"

I was worried for a moment that he wasn't happy about it, but when I nodded in agreement, he held me close and began to kiss me again for a few long, breathless moments.

When he pulled away, he was smiling. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, you are."

Daniel wasted no time telling the rest of SG-1 as well as General Landry that I was expecting. They were happy for us, and Sam began to go a bit overboard with creating baby stuff for when our little one would arrive.

I was apprehensive about raising a child on board a ship, but Sam assured me that she would most likely have us back home soon.

A few weeks went by, and one night on the six month anniversary of the day that Daniel and I finally got together, he proposed to me.

Technically, I was still sort of married to Tomin, but I promised Daniel that I would remedy that when we got back to Earth and then we could get married.

Hearing Daniel's devotions of love and thinking about our unborn child, made the monotony of life on the Odyssey all the more bearable. For once in my life, I was truly happy.

Little did I know that my happiness was soon to be shattered yet again.

**End of Chapter 30. Let me know what you think!**

**-J**


	32. Chapter 31

Title: The Life of Vala Mal Doran

Summary: An autobiography of sorts ranging from Vala's childhood to Unending and beyond. DV eventually.

Rating: T (for the most part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

**Chapter 31: Heartbreak (Episode Tag to Unending)**

Days went by, and Daniel and I began to discuss names for our baby. If it was a girl, I wanted to name her Mera, after my mother. Daniel was okay with that, but we couldn't quite agree on a boy name.

I was both excited and nervous about becoming a mother (for real this time). I kept imagining a little boy or girl with my Daniel's brilliant blue eyes and my dark hair. I imagined holding the baby and caring for it, and it made me intensely happy.

However, happiness doesn't seem to like to hang around me for very long. One night, I awoke in bed feeling a warm, wet sensation under me. Thinking that my over-active bladder had failed me, I swiftly got up and switched on the lamp.

"Vala! What are you doing?" Daniel woke up and immediately threw himself back under our warm blanket.

I ignored him and wrenched the covers back. I expected to see a large stain, and I did, but I didn't expect for the stain to be dark red.

I gasped loudly and looked down at my legs. Crimson red blood had seeped down my thighs and stained my nightgown. I instantly felt weak with dread and sank to the floor.

"Daniel!"

He was up and by my side in an instant. "Vala! What happened? Are you okay?"

By that time, I was crying loudly. I had a feeling that my baby, _our_ baby was gone. "The baby..."

Daniel's eyes flickered down to my nightgown. "We need to get you to the infirmary right away."

He carried me there and then went to get Sam, who later confirmed my greatest fear. Daniel and I had lost our baby. The sense of loss that I felt was so intense that I couldn't handle it. I slept in the infirmary for two days straight, only awakening to use the bathroom or when I was forced to eat.

I had wanted to have that little piece of me and Daniel so much. A child that showed the universe that Daniel and I loved each other. But then it was gone, ripped from me like so many other joys in my life.

Eventually, Daniel forced me to go back to living my life. I still cried often, and he would always hold me and comfort me. He would tell me that we could try again once we were off of the Odyssey and back home.

I knew that he was trying his best, but it wasn't working.

"I just can't have anything good in my life can I?"

Daniel stared at me with hard eyes. "Am I not a good thing?"

I glared back at him. "Do you know how hard it is for me to even look at you right now? To look at the man that I love and feel as if I failed him?"

He took me into his arms and held me against him as tears flowed from my eyes and dampened his shirt.

"You haven't failed me, it wasn't your fault."

I choked back a sob and pulled away from him. "Yes it is! My body obviously couldn't handle carrying a child! I should have taken more precautions..."

Daniel went to embrace me again, but I turned away from him. "Don't...don't touch me, I don't want your pity."

"My pity? You act as if I didn't lose a child as well! Like the baby was yours and yours alone!"

I inhaled sharply. He was right, I _was _acting like I was the only one who was hurting. My shoulders slumped and I fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Daniel. I am used to being so strong, so invincible, that I can't handle it when something threatens to undo me."

Daniel joined me on the floor and held me to him. I inhaled his scent and buried my face into his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there, embracing each other, but I do know that with Daniel by my side, that I would eventually be okay again.

Day by day went by, and I began to lift myself out of my sorrow. It was difficult, but I went back to my life on board the Odyssey, trying to help Sam figure out a way to get us out of our mess.

I figured that the sooner we got home, the sooner Daniel and I could be married and start a real life together. Maybe someday we could try for another baby, but I didn't think I would be ready for that for a long time.

I kept myself busy, but the days on the ship seemed to drag on forever. I just wanted to go home, my home on Earth.

Years and years went by, and Sam was no closer to finding a solution that would safely bring us back home.

Everyone was becoming weary and angry. Mitchell started destroying his quarters and going a bit insane, Muscles was rarely seen outside of the sparring room, Landry was becoming old and feeble, Sam was starting to give up, Daniel spent most of the day in the Asgard knowledge base, and I tried not to follow Mitchell into insanity.

I think the only good thing in my life at that point was my Daniel. Amazingly enough, we were still together. We still held each other at night and loved each other with as much passion as possible. He made me feel like life was worth living, even at our darkest moments.

**End of Chapter 31. Sorry for the angsty sadness! If you want to read a happier fic, head over to my account on AO3 to read my newest fic, Kansas is for Lovers. (I can't post it on here because it is too mature.) **

**Go to archiveofourown . org / works / 303542  
><strong>


End file.
